


Dorm Life

by Yuki_Sakura1504



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Sakura1504/pseuds/Yuki_Sakura1504
Summary: Yugi Mutou is the new guy at Domino Academy, and as if moving into the dorms after term has already started wasn't bad enough, first impressions of his room-mate Yami Atem make things far worse. But as the days progress Yugi finds friends and enemies and learns how the things that life throw at you shape who you are. Read on to see how things change between this group of boys as they survive school and dorm life together.Sorry awful at Summaries! (Inspired and [very] loosely by Komatta Toki manga) M for possible future chapters, mild violence/language.





	1. First Impressions (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this series, originally posted on Fanfiction.Net   
> Admittedly it is unfinished at the moment but I have most chapters done, and plan to release weekly for the moment :)  
> I'm not the best writer, but I get ideas and want to write them out so I may as well share with you.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It's too early for this thought Marik as he yawned and slowly making his way down the dormitory steps. He knew he should have refused the position of Dorm head, it meant that all the little jobs (such as showing the new kid around) got left to him. However the power it gave him made it worth it.

Mostly.

Marik caught sight of said new kid as he turned the corner. Yugi Mutou. The student who, despite not having attended any classes thus far, had been the cause of many rumours seeing as he had ran out of the introduction ceremony right in the middle of the principles rambling speech and had not yet returned. Until now.

"Yugi?"

The boy turned to face Marik and smiled timidly "That's me"

Marik grinned and held out his hand "I'm Marik Ishtar, third year and Dorm Head. I'm here to take you to your room"

"Nice to meet you" Marik looked carefully at the young boy as he shook his hand, he really was a cute one. Small, slim big eyes...there was going to be some disturbance with his arrival in the dorms. Nothing Marik couldn't handle but disturbance non-the-less.

…

…

Yami Atem was not known for his kindness, no he was famous for being gorgeous and unapproachable. Having a double room to himself was a luxury he had gotten used to and he had made his opinion on getting a room mate very clear. "This isn't happening"

Marik sighed in frustration "You're a first year, you don't get a choice in the matter."

"Grandfather-

"Isn't here."

The boys eyes narrowed "fine, I'll just-

"Shut up and deal with it?"

"Make it so he'll beg to move out"

_Wishful thinking_ Marik rolled his eyes giving up for now and turned to let Yugi in, but he had already done so himself apparently.

"I think I can handle you" the boy stated looking right at his new roomie, but Yugi stiffened as the taller boy looked him up and down not even trying to hide his smirk and snorted a quick

"I doubt that very much"

"Yugi Mutou, meet Yami Atem" Marik offered weakly, already foreseeing how the introduction would go.

"You weren't originally meant to be living in the dorms right" questioned Yami with a tilt of his head "can't that still be the case?"

"Nope" spat out Yugi. Marik thought now was as good a time as ever to leave them to it, it seemed like they'd entered into a staring contest of some kind and he could practically feel the heat from the tension. "I'll let you get settled in then, Atem, play nice"

"I don't do that"

_No you certainly don't_  thought Marik as he left, the two boys not moving just eyeing each other up. Deciding to just go with it Yugi threw his bag down and went to offer a hand "So you're Yami?"

"Atem. Don't call me Yami"

Wow "Okay then..." Yugi decided that it was probably better to stay quiet and get on with unpacking his stuff, so he made a start but he found it hard to do so when the gaze of his new room-mate was making him increasingly uncomfortable "Are you going to help me or something?"

"No"

God this guy was infuriating. "Well then stop-"

"You don't have a lot of stuff"

Yugi gave the guy a proper look, he certainly was attractive, in an annoying way. This guy was obviously used to getting his own way.

"My house is near here so I only brought my essentials"

"Why even bother coming then?"

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcome"

"That's not even close to what I'm trying to do" There was no tone of joking in his voice, and when he saw Yugi had no retort he strolled across the room and slammed the door shut, leaving Yugi well and truly alone.

…

…

Yugi knew it wasn't going to be a good morning. When he woke up Yami, Atem or whatever his stupid name was had already left and Yugi had no idea where the canteen was. So he'd had no breakfast. As well as that he'd also been late to class (as his small size didn't make passing through crowds in the opposite direction an easy feat) only to find that his seat was right in front of Yami. Neither of them seemed pleased to find this. If all that wasn't enough in his absence his desk had become the dumping ground for other classmates things. After several attempts at finding the owners and being obviously ignored, Yugi had managed to clear it and slammed his textbook down and sat with a thud. He could feel gazes burning into his back. This was not going to be fun.

…

…

For the third time that week Yugi went on his search for his bag. Every day his locker had been broken into and his stuff hidden somewhere on campus. He'd managed to find it each time but that didn't make it any better. Why he'd become a victim to this he wasn't sure, though he noted that being absent for the first month of school had not helped him, neither did the blatant dislike that Yami (as he insisted on calling him so long as it still annoyed him) showed him. The kinder students just stayed clear of him, whereas the less kind ones acted on that dislike. Despite his aloofness it seemed that Yami was still someone that everyone wanted to get involved with though it didn't see that many had damaged that. "You okay there Yugi?" Yugi looked up to see Marik looking at him kindly. "I'm fine, just looking for-"

"Your bag?" Suddenly Yugi noticed a familiar bag in Mariks hand, he smiled in relief "Yeah, thanks."

Marik handed the bag to Yugi who checked to see if everything was still in there "It'll stop eventually you know"

"I know I just have to ride it out" Poor kid, thought Marik. He knew enough about him to know that this wasn't what he needed right now. The sadness in his large eyes made even his hard heart melt. As much as it could anyway. "How are you coping with lessons?"

The blondes nose wrinkled at the thought "You covered a lot in the few weeks..."

Marik couldn't help himself he just had to hug the cute little being in front of him "I'll make you a copy of my notes from first year"

Yugi pulled away from the awkward embrace "You don't have to do that"

"No. But I want to. And it's my job to look after my residents"

"Well...thanks" Yugi tried not to groan as Marik ruffled his hair

"It's fine cutie, I'll see you around"

Yugi flattened his hair and watched Marik walk away and prepared his return to class.

…

…

As he entered the classroom Yugi noticed the lack of a teacher, he quickly turned to leave but a hand on his collar dragged him back "No you don't shrimp" Yugi squirmed but couldn't get away, this guy was so much taller than him he was practically being lifted off of the floor. "Let go" The white haired boy grinned, obviously enjoying this "Not happening"

"What is your fucking problem?"

"You are. You piss of Atem so that means you piss off me as well"

_Seriously?_ "Your logic is stupid"  
"It's high school kid, there is no logic to this shit"

"Wha- A fist crashed into his nose cutting him off and he was dropped on the floor. Laughter faded as the boy left him to try and stop the flow of blood.

A quiet "ready to move out now?" made him jump. Yugi turned and saw Yami looking down at him from the doorway. His face gave nothing away, just the same cold emotionless glare. Anger shot through Yugi, he wiped his nose and stood "What is your problem?"

"Problem? I don't have a problem" laughed Yami casually leaning against the door frame.

"Bullshit. You don't want a roommate, I get that. You don't like me. I get that too. But your not liking me means no one can apparently"

The boy didn't confirm or deny either of those statements, it barely seemed like he'd heard him.

"Does that mean you're going to leave?"

Through gritted teeth Yugi spat out "Not a chance" There was only silence as the teen looked him up and down once more. Unfolding himself from his casual stance he exited with a quick "suit yourself." Yugi allowed a few choked back tears to fall once he was sure the boy was gone.

 

 


	2. First Impressions (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry knew I'd forget to upload!! So much for a regular schedule :/ I will try to do better!

"That _hurts_ "

Marik sighed and pushed Yugis head down after wiping away the blood. He'd gone to give the boy his notes and had been greeted with the sight of him on the floor and bleeding. "Who asked you to get yourself punched"

"It's not my fault"

The two ceased arguing, and a quiet but comfortable silence spread between them until Marik muttered "didn't Atem do anything about it?"

Yugi snorted, which was a mistake it made his nose throb with pain "you're kidding right? why would he?"

Noticing this invited a slightly more awkward silence, Marik moved to say something else but Yugi stood, checking his nose "I think it's stopped bleeding, thanks Marik" and quickly he left choosing to return to his own room.

Marik ran a hand through his hair, sighing. His room mate entered the room after giving them some privacy.

"So that was Mutou? Cute"

Marik grinned up at the man "Cuter than me?"

Melvin Mariku (known as Mel) had similar looks to Marik, but where Mariks were along the lines of cuteness (though not in Yugis level) Mels were hard and handsome. If he _had_ to answer he would say that Marik had more of an enchantment about him rather than cuteness, though he was not willing to say that out loud. Instead he just ruffled his hair making Marik pout which admittedly was cute.

"Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah"

"Could you go and get Atem for me?"

Mel turned around with a stern expression "I thought you weren't going to get involved"

Marik gave his best attempt at an innocent smile "Me?"

"Marik"

Marik laughed and shifted in his seat, curling up and leaning his head on his hands and smiling up at Mel "I thought it would be fun putting them together, but they're not doing what I want at all. And we don't want his cute little face getting scarred do we? So I need to have a little word with my dear cousin"

…

…

As soon as Yugi returned to his room, his nose really had stopped bleeding now, he walked straight into Yami, who gave him a small look of disgust and carried on walking. Yugi just shrugged it off in annoyance and decided to go to sleep, not having anything better to do.

The next thing he knew it was dark and the door was being slammed shut, he sat up to see Yami staggering in and he tripped on the carpet and fell flat on his face. Yugi resisted the urge to laugh at him and got up and poked at the fallen teen. Then a smell hit his damaged nose.

"Are you drunk?"

Yami rolled over onto his back and looked up at the small person leaning over him in confusion. A minute seemed to pass until he remembered who the small person was.

"Oh...you"

Yugi rolled his eyes and helped the drunk sit up "Yes me. What the hell is wrong with you? Where have you been."

"Tell me what business that is of yours"

Yugi sighed and turned to leave "Forget about it" but a hand dragged him down so that he was kneeling in front of Yami and being made to look him full in the face. This meant Yugi got a full impression of Yamis looks. He was undeniably _stupidly_ handsome. His face was symmetrically perfect, skin lightly tanned. Golden hair naturally spiked framed his face, and right now ruby eyes were looking at him with a burning gaze. A strange pang passed through him, but that was quickly put out by the boys comment.

"You're so short...and girly looking..."

"Fuck off-" Yugi tried to pull away but he got dragged back down again and he froze as Yamis thumb stroked his cheek.

"Beautiful." The thumb didn't stop its movements across Yugis cheek and it rendered him motionless, unsure what was happening "Don't you think you should have been born a girl?"

That comment woke him up out of his stupor, and he slapped the drunkards hand away "Of course not Yami you idiot"

Yami rubbed his stung hand and glared up at the smaller room mate "You just called me Yami and called me an idiot"

"So what idiot"

"I don't like being called an idiot by an idiot or people I don't like using my first name"

"All the more reason for me to keep calling you that idiotic Yami-" Yugi was cut off by Yami suddenly standing up and grabbing Yugi by his hair and dragged him viciously into the bathroom.

"What are you doing-"

"Shut up"

Yugi was then shoved into the sink and his head forced upwards so that he was staring at his own reflection, Yami kept his hand harshly grabbing Yugis chin so that he couldn't look away "Look carefully at yourself. You're a babyfaced little kid. Easily mistaken for a girl. Weak, and an easy target. Learn that and stop making trouble for yourself"

With that Yami left and slammed the door, disappearing yet again. Yugi fell to the floor, weakened after that onslaught. Yami had managed to strike at the heart of his insecurity.

Yugi stood up and once against stared at his reflection. So he looked weak? An easy target?Well then it seemed he had some opinions to change.

Enough was enough.

…

…

When Yugi walked into class the next morning the first thing he noticed was that Yami was not there, the second thing he noticed was that his desk had been decorated with deep cuts, ink and trash. Yugi turned to face those he knew had done it.

"Problem shrimp?" Yugi breathed in deeply and a small sinister grin spread across his formerly innocent face.

…

…

Yami groaned as he staggered his way to class. Marik and Mel had been relentless, he had stayed in their room last night and it didn't seem like they were too pleased with his drunken apparel and they let him know it. He wasn't sure how he ended up in their room...the brat probably locked him out or something ridiculous like that.

Rubbing his head he opened the door and froze at the sight before him, the brat was standing in the middle of the classroom, nursing a bleeding fist and several of the class members who he'd watched teasing him for the past few days were either bleeding or unconscious on the floor.

Yami looked up in shock, the brat met his gaze spitting out a harsh “what?”

"Why the hell didn't you do this in the first place?"

…

...

 


	3. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three as well as an apology for being late with the upload...regular updating should happen on Fridays however I'm far from being a capable adult so who knows how it'll go :p

...

...

Yugi winced as Yami roughly shoved an icepack into his hands.

"There"

Yugi muttered thanks begrudgingly and placed the ice on his bruised knuckles.

"You went about that all wrong. Haven't you ever hit anyone before?"

"Course I have" Jeez he'd been staying in the dorms for just over a month and the infirmary was becoming a home away from home. Yugi sighed and stretched his hand out with another wince, he'd grazed his knuckles on the stupid idiots teeth when he'd punched him.

"...at...BRAT"

Yugi jumped and looked at the annoyed figure in front of him "What? And I have a name"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Yugi blinked in confusion "Do what?"

Annoyance flashed through ruby eyes "Why didn't you hit them when they started bullying you?"

"What does it matter?” Yugi yelled out, looking at his hand and muttering “It was your fault anyway"

Yami ruffled his hair in frustration and banged a fist on the table to his side "Would you just fucking-"

"Oh shut up Yami"

Yami frowned but before he could voice his complaints about his name being used yet again Yugi began a rant "I promised I wouldn't. As you may or may not have noticed I have quite a feminine appearance and that has made me the target of bullying or other actions since I was young. So I learnt to defend myself but that got me into as much trouble as it got me out of. I was kicked out of my last few schools so when I managed to get into here and into the dorms as well I was made to promise that I'd stop fighting."

Yugi sighed and pushed his hair back "Didn't take me long to break it"

Both were silent until a quiet but firm voice said "It was necessary"

Yugi shot him a disbelieving look “You could have just told them to back off”

The firm voice spoke again "You could have just punched them in the face”

Yugi looked up and connected his gaze with Yamis ready to retort but honestly? There wasn't a lot of fight left in him after the past few weeks, and the boy in front of him clearly had some issues when it came to dealing with people. So Yugi just shook his head with a small smile.

“You're an idiot”

“Shut up brat”

And for the first time there was no menace in their words.

…

…

Yami stretched out on his bed eyes tightly shut. The pair had made their way back to their room before any teachers came looking for them. Yami had a throbbing headache and it wasn't showing any signs of disappearing just yet. He knew it was due to the alcohol, it wasn't something he hadn't experienced before. But before he didn't have someone living with him and would have been left in peace. Instead he was stuck with-

His eyes flew open at the cool touch of a small hand on his forehead "I knew it. Your head must be killing you"

Yami frowned but made no move to remove the hand, the touch was soothing "How do you know that?"

Yugi gave him a small smile "Because you came back so drunk last night it would be more surprising if you weren't hungover"

 _Wait what?_ "I came back to the room?"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion "You don't remember?"

Warily Yami answered "...no..."

Yugi laughed, somewhat bitterly "You came back, fell over, called me beautiful asked if I though I should have been born a girl. Shoved my head in the mirror and then left...I don't know where you went after that"

Yami groaned and closed his eyes once again, he truly didn't remember doing any of that, he called the brat beautiful? God he really was drunk.

A comfortable silence spread out between them, but Yami sat up with a start as he realised Yugi was brushing his thumb in gentle strokes across his forehead. When he sat up it seemed Yugi only realised what he was doing, he pulled his hand back and smiled awkwardly getting up from Yamis bed and moving across the room.

Yami watched the small figure carefully...he _was_ beautiful, he could understand why he said that much at least. Yugi was...feminine, in a sense. He was short, pale with soft blond hair that framed an angelic face and his eyes...the word beautiful was really stuck in his head.

"Brat-"

Yugi cut him off before he managed to say anything like an apology for the actions that he didn't remember "Where did you go after we...after you left here do you know?"

Yami decided to treat Yugi to one of his special smirks "You're that concerned about me are you roomie?"

Yugi shook his head, turning, but not before Yami caught sight of what could have been a blush, or it could have just been anger "Of course not, I just think I'd be thought of as a suspect if anything bad happened to you"

"Yeah but there's good reason for that"

Yami laughed at the pout this got him "Look I stayed in the dorm heads room. Don't worry they gave me hell for coming back drunk so you don't need to"

"Who said I was planning on doing that"

"Oh please"

Yugi smiled that small smile again that caused a small tightening in Yamis chest but before he could say anything the door to their room slammed open and someone blond ran straight past Yami and crashed straight into Yugi.

"What the fu-"  
"Cutie are you okay?"

Yugi patted the assailant on the back awkwardly "Uh, Marik?"

Marik pulled back slight still keeping a tight grip on Yugis shoulders "I heard you were in a fight again, I went to your classroom but no one was in there and there was blood on the floor and-"

"Calm down idiot it wasn't the brats blood"

Marik looked over disdainfully at Yami lying on the bed "Oh...Yami...feeling better"

"I'm fine"

"Oh really? Mel if you would?"

No one moved as Mel stalked across the room, no one but Marik even knowing he was there in the first place, and he quickly drew open the curtains sending a direct ray of bright sunlight into Yamis eyes who immediately groaned and rolled over. Marik laughed evilly "Still think you're feeling okay?"

Mel sat on the end of Yamis bed "Serves you right"he said patting the spikey hair gently, Yugi smiled at the gentle sight however a slight frown appeared on Mariks features.

"Don't reward him for breaking the rules Melvin"

"Only you would consider a pat on the head a reward Marik"

Yami ignored the silent argument that occurred in the room whereas Yugi desperately moved to break it "Uh Marik...I'm really fine...but I started the fight so-"

"That's not a problem I've already told the teachers that it was self-defence. You're in no trouble I just wanted to check that you were okay"

Yugi smiled gently "I'm fine. Yami made sure I took care of my hand"

Both Mel and Marik looked at Yami with confused looks "Really? Well...okay then..."

"Let's go back to our room Marik. Let Yugi take care of the grounded child"

"Grounded?"

Marik turned around and gave Yami as innocent a grin as he could muster.

"Oh, Yami I forgot to say. You're suspended from being allowed out the dorm in the evenings and weekends for two weeks. Kick your drinking habit and bond with your cute little room mate"

Yami groaned in reply, and Mel and Marik left, but not before Marik allowed himself a cruel little giggle.

Yugi looked at the once tall and proud figure curled up in the bed and smiled “looks like you're stuck with me, roomie.”

…

…

Walking into the classroom the next morning, Yugi could already tell that the atmosphere was different. The usual culprits of his torment were sat at their seats, watching him carefully several with bandages and plasters on their faces.

One stood up and walked towards him, Yugi braced himself for a repeat of the previous days of the week.

"Brat...I mean Yugi...I just wanted to-"

"Yes?"

"Say sorry...I guess..."

The young boy in front of him fell silent and stiffened as someone stood behind Yugi and an arm settled on his shoulders.

"What do you want with my room mate?"

Yugi didn't need to turn around to realise it was Yami, but he smirked slightly at the sight of surprise that Yami was sticking up for him and the fear that this put into the ex-bully.

"Atem? I was just apologising-"

"Not necessary" Yami removed his arm and gave Yugi a little push forward "Go to your seat brat"

Yugi nodded and went to sit in his chair, directly in front of Yamis, and grinned to himself. Looks like dorm life was going to be good after all.

…

...

 


	4. New Friends (part one)

_…_

_..._

Yami let out a yell as a book narrowly missed hitting him, angrily turning to the culprit who was sitting in the corner of the room "Brat that nearly hit me!"

"Only nearly? Well I won't miss next time"

Yami returned the object with a strong throw, frowning as the smaller version of himself caught it and stuck out a small pink tongue at him. Yami brushed a hand through his wild hair and looked at the smaller with irritation.

"Why are you attacking me this time?"

The smaller raises an eyebrow as if it were obvious, "Because I'm trying to do my work?"

"And?"

Yugi tutted angrily "And you just keep sighing it's maddening"

Yami smiled to himself…that totally was not his intention. Oh no not at all.

"I'm bored out of my mind that's why"

"You realise you have a week left of your punishment"

Yugi held back a small laugh at the reaction this got him, which involved a groan (well, actually more of a girly whine) and Yami stuffing his head into his pillow. During the week Yami had grown more annoying than Yugi ever thought possible, but a small part of himself found it amusingly cute too. Needless to say this part of himself was silenced by the other parts of him.

"You'll survive"

Yami raised his head from the pillow to shoot a glare at the boy who was failing to hide his giggles.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You could always do your homework"

 _Wait a minute_ "...What homework..."

…

…

A large hand settled on Yugis head as he sat on the window ledge, waiting for class to start after finishing morning duties. Said hand began to ruffle his hair and a rough voice cut through the silence Yugi was revelling in "Hey Shortie"

Yugi turned with a small smile "Morning Bakura"

"You surviving?"

Yugi removed the hand and tilted his head confused "What do you mean?"

Bakura let out a snort "You room with Atem, the stone cold sex-”

Bakura was cut off by someone kicking him in the back of the knees causing him to fall forward with a grunt revealing Atem with a dark smirk on his face as he leant next to Bakura's ear and whispered menacingly "Don't say anything unnecessary"

"Speak of the devil and he'll appear"

Yamis ruby red eyes slid over to meet Yugis amethyst ones both wearing a matching glare, "I'm not the devil brat" Yami couldn't be bothered to get into yet another fight with the small figure so before the smaller could retaliate he turned his attention to Bakura once again "When did you two start talking to each other anyway?"

Bakura grinned and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and laughed out an answer "Being punched in the face a few times bonds us...we're men like that"

Yami coughed out a dry laugh looking at the feminine creature currently in Bakura's embrace "You're calling the brat a man?"

Yugi sighed and took the arm off of his shoulders and stood up to go to his seat "More of a man then you are"

"Oh I doubt that" Yugi turned to reply and was not comfortable with the way Yami's eyes were looking him up and down, but before he could come up with another curt reply Bakura cut them both off with a groan "Oh god stop flirting it's making me sick and - "

A pale hand came out of nowhere and slapped Bakura around the head to cut him off "Kura behave yourself"

Yugi laughed lightly at the small figure who gave a light smile in return "Morning Ryou"

"Morning Yugi, Atem, Kura I told you if you can't play nice-"

"I'm not even doing anything!"

"Well that's a first"

Yami cut in with a slight smirk at the sight of a Bakura being publicly controlled by his own small room mate. He was oddly stung after the comment that he had been flirting with the Brat. Yes it had been meant as a joke, but that wasn't something Yami had been apart of for awhile. He had gotten to used to being untouchable and he wasn't going to let a little shit like his knew room-mate ruin his reputation. He decided to turn the comment back at Bakura well aware of the reaction it would get him, he was almost counting on it "Oh Bakura you and your room-mate seem cosy…and you said we were flirting"

Yugi failed to hold back a laugh but the glare Bakura sent towards Atem had them both running to their seats which caused a surprised glance from the teacher as they walked in and saw the two that she normally had to break up from a fight were sat in their seats with what resembled (but couldn't be) an innocent smile.

…

…

Yugi threw his book bag onto his desk with a sigh, lessons were finally over. He'd been avoiding getting drawn into any conversations that involved Yami since this morning, it was bad enough having to deal with him out of hours he could hardly take having his glare focused on his back throughout the majority of lessons.

He turned towards the door as he heard Yami enter, but his eyebrows raised in surprise as the man walked straight past him, opened the window and moved as if to step right out of it.

"Um Yami...what are you doing?"

The figure looked at him as if he were dumb "I'm going out"

Oh Ra Marik would kill him if he allowed this to happen "You're still under house arrest"

Yami rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the idiot actually thought that reminding him of that would stop him as opposed to spur him on. Admittedly he had been planning on riding out the punishment…it was fun annoying Yugi to the extent that they'd break the furniture with their fighting. However he had something to prove.

"Brat I don't care"

Yugi wasn't going to take the fall for this, he walked up the Yami and gave a tug on his arm pulling him away from the window and stood in front of it himself.

"You really shouldn't go"

Yami folded his arms and watched the other with one of his famous smirks "You think _you_ could stop me"

The emphasis Yami put on the 'you' caused anger to flare and Yugi couldn't hold back from attempting to punch Yami but he'd stepped out of the way angering Yugi more "If you're going to be a twat then I'll-"

"What...you'll tell Marik? So what Brat? I've been breaking the rules since way before you got here and I'm not going to stop just because you're around"

Yugi swallowed at the sudden venom "He- hey-"

"Shut up"

"Look Yami-"

"I'm getting laid tonight, I know that must be unfamiliar to you, so I'm going to go out and I'll be back later I'll knock on the window and you'll let me in"

Yugi swallowed any answer he had and let Yami go, staring at the window even after he'd made his exit. On realising what he was doing Yugi shook his head and decided to go the cafeteria and get something eat. He didn't want to be in the room when the asshole made his re appearance, let him find his own way in.

A childish response but Yugi didn't care anymore.

Yugi picked at the food in front of him, he wasn't sure what he'd chosen but whatever it was it didn't look like it was supposed to. Nothing could look this bad.

"Crap food isn't it"

Yugi looked up into face he didn't recognise, he offered a small smile, not wanting to seem rude "Yeah it is"

"Mind if I sit?"

"Uh…okay"

The stranger sat opposite Yugi, he was considerably taller than him not that that was hard and he was built…he obviously was part of one of the sporting clubs and could easily beat the crap out of Yugi even with his scrappy fighting methods.

"I don't mean to weird you out you were just sat alone and I don't like it when kids like you are left out"

Yugi ignored the 'kid' and smiled again despite actually being wierded out "I appreciate the thought but I'm not left out. I'm eating a bit earlier than my friends so I'm eating alone"

"I'm glad you made friends"

Yugi raised an eyebrow causing an embarrassed grin from the opposite man "Sorry, I'm Ushio. I'm on the council with Mel, and I've heard about you from him and the dorm head"

Yugi relaxed at the name "Oh you know Marik"

"Yeah, sorry I only just realised how weird I was being"

"It's fine…so Marik talks about me?"

Ushio nodded and laughed lightly "He was right…you are certainly cute"

Yugi bristled and frowned at him slightly "I'm not sure what to say to that"

Ushio raised an eyebrow "Thanks?"

"I normally punch those who say it"

Ushio let out a deep laugh. Obviously thinking that Yugi posed no threat to him, "Thanks for the warning"

A grin slipped through Yugis frowning expression "I don't often give them"

The grin on Ushios face grew "Now I feel special"

Before Yugi could reply they were interrupted "Cutie? What are you doing?"

Yugi smiled at the sight of him but was confused by the question "Marik…I'm eating"

"Ushio. Go"

What the? "Marik-"

Ushio raised a hand "Don't worry about it. I'll see you around Yugi"

As he walked away Yugi turned to Marik who replaced Ushio in the chair opposite him "That was kind of rude wasn't it?"

"Why aren't you eating with Atem?"

"We don't exactly like doing that, does it matter who I eat with?"

"I don't like the attention you attract when you're alone"

Marik had muttered this so Yugi barely caught it, but it didn't make any more sense than not hearing it would have made "That…makes no sense…"

"Yugi, where's Atem?"

Ah Ra.

"Uh…well…about that-"

To his credit Marik figured it out really quickly "The little SHIT" he turned around and yelled across the cafeteria "MELVIN HE DID IT"

Yugi was shocked that everyone ignored this outburst except Melvin who made his way over calmly "Great now I owe you a fiver"

"Never bet against me Mel"

"Guys?" Yugi questioned, he flinched as Marik turned his glare on him "Cutie stay in our room tonight…we'll wait for him to come back"

…

...

Yami yawned and knocked three times on the window, the signal to let him back in...if the brat was going to do it. Which he'd better he wasn't planning on hanging out here all night, the only reason he came back was to keep him happy. Well kind of, he'd quickly gotten bored of the club. Unusual for him. He knocked again getting impatient. The window opened and a hand roughly dragged him up and through the window.

Okay.

That was not the brat.

Yami looked up and gulped at the sight of Mel grasping him by the collar, and a very unimpressed Marik in front of him.

"...Evening..."

"You fuck"

"Look I-"

"You were under house arrest for two weeks. Are your two weeks up?"

"No-"

"No they are not. Yet you just came home at...oh one in the morning. Is that the curfew deadline?"  
"Marik..."

"No it is not. So what the fucking hell did you-"

Melvin cut him off before he got carried away "Marik calm down"

"Do you realise who your room-mate spent the evening with"

Yami sighed and waved his hand mockingly "Do I even care?"

Marik folded his arms and intensified his glare "Ushio"

Yami blinked at him.

Well _fuck_.

…

...

 


	5. New Friends (part two)

_…_

…

Having skipped class, Yami was waiting for his room-mate to return. He found himself waiting longer than he thought he was going to, it seemed the brat had found something to do after class was over, a fact that was annoying him more than he wanted to let on. So when the small figure did unlock the door and step through with a sigh Yami spoke harsher than he had intended.

"Where were you?"

Yami only got a glimpse of Yugis look of fear before it was replaced with a mocking smile "Oh look who's back"

"Answer my question"

Yugi's smile faltered and turned into confusion as he turned and closed the door behind him, taking off his jacket and shoes "I went out for something to eat"

"Were you with Ushio by any chance?"

Yugi stopped moving and looked over to where Yami was standing, against the wall by his bed, stood tall and arms folded. His eyes were dark and he was watching him carefully Yugi swallowed and gave his answer warily "Yeah I was"

Yami nodded "Well, don't do it again" in a tone of voice that Yugi could tell was meant to indicate that the conversation was over. Yugi spluttered "Wh…what is _with_ _yo_ u"

"Brat-"

"Don't 'brat' me Yami"

"Don't 'Yami' me _brat_ " Yami sneered "I've warned you about that"

"Like I care"

Yami groaned and rubbed his eyes "My life was so much easier before you got here"

Yugi rolled his eyes throwing his bag onto his bed "I'm not here to make your life easier, and I'm not going anywhere"

Frowning at the sight of Yugis belongings having finally been unpacked a few days ago and filling up space that used to belong to only him Yami muttered"That much I could tell. I don't even know what you're doing here in the first place"

Yugi scoffed "That's none of your business, in fact nothing about my life is your business"

"Maybe not but you really don't want to be hanging out with him"

Yugi gave Yami a curious look as the older teen came to stand in front of him "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter to me. But Marik-"

Yugi waves a hand laughing darkly "Marik put you on to this, that explains it then"

"Explains what"

The smirk this question earned him didn't look right on Yugis features "Why it almost sounds like you care"

Silence.

Silence which Yugi broke with a voice that sounded almost, bitter.

"You don't care Yami, Atem whatever your name is. You just want me gone"

_Well...he's not wrong_ "You're right. I don't care. But trust me when I say-"

Yami was not impressed at being cut off yet again as Yugi stood and moved to go to the bathroom "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep"

"I'm not done talking to you"

"I'm done listening" Yugi closed the door softly, ending the discussion. On his end anyway. Yami was determined to make his point and hit his fist on the door yelling "Would you be a bit more fucking self aware Brat"

On receiving no reply, Yami gave up and crawled into his own bed fuming at Yugi for being an idiot and also at himself for being so affected by someone else.

…

…

"Yo Atem, over here"

Yami glanced over at where the annoyingly loud voice was coming from and grinned harshly at the sight of Bakura waving him over, a quiet Ryou by his side a non to impressed looking Yugi who had already disappeared from the room when Yami woke up. He walked over to them and sat down with his breakfast deliberately close to his room-mate and bumped his elbow "You got up early"

Ryou smiled gently when Yugi made no move to reply "I think you'll find that you just got up late"

Bakura snorted but Yugi remained annoyingly silent, so Yami just forced out a laugh "Can't argue with that" and eat his breakfast in silence, listening to Bakura and Ryous normal room-mate banter.

Yugi followed suit, though he was only drinking coffee, not having much of an appetite. He watched Ryou and Bakura argue and laugh not understanding how their relationship could be so different from theirs. The closest he and Yami got to banter was calling each other names…granted there were moments, but the intense emotions that seemed to run through them at that time were unnameable.

"So you up for it then?"

Both Yugi and Yami looked up with mirrored blank looks, Bakura sighed "Were either of you listening to me?"

"No" They said in unison making Ryou laugh, "He was asking if you want to hand out in our room tonight"

"Sure-"

"I can't"

Yami stopped his sentence to look at his room-mate offer his explanation "I'm meeting a friend tonight"

Ryou laughed in mock horror "You have other friends?"

Yugi laughed but his laughter was cut short when Yami lowered a mug rather forcefully onto the table cutting any laughter down with his expression "Ushio?"

"Yeah"

"You made friends quickly, aren't you a little too trusting"

Ryou coughed and offered a small "Should we leave?"

Bakura waved a hand to quieten as he settled in to watch the argument "Ryou no this could get good"

Yugi smiled innocently, but he managed to make it mocking "I don't think so, I don't trust you that means I have some sense in me"

The brat didn't trust _him_? Yami contained his anger and 'calmly' stated "You want me on your side brat"

Leant forward resting his chin on his hands, the smile still there his head tilted "Why?"

Yami would've found the position cute if he wasn't busy being infuriated by it, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Then why are we even having this conversation. You make it clear on a daily basis that we have nothing to do with each other so that means you don't get a say in who I choose to make friends with, got it?"

Yugi stood, his chair dragging across the floor making a harsh noise that made the other three wince and stalked out leaving them all to watch him leave.

"…You pissed off your girlfriend –argh" Bakura yelled out as Yami threw a plastic fork at him, Ryou calmly stopped him from retaliating before turning his soft but concerned gaze back to Yami "Atem. Yugi isn't hanging out with _that_ Ushio right"

"...yeah...”

Ryou couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. Ushio was...well not someone he wished upon even his enemies.

"Tell me you're going to protect him"

Yami couldn't stand the look of expectation in Ryous eyes. He may have tried to get Yugi to trust him but the faith that Ryou was putting in him right now he could hardly stomach. He stood up and moved to follow Yugi offering his last parting shot "There's no point if he won't let me"

…

…

Neither boy spoke to each other for the rest of the day. When classes finished they walked back to their room in silence. Yami watched as Yugi prepared to go out for the evening, as he approached the door he decided to break their silence.

"You're going then?"

Yugi turned and fixed a dull gaze on Yami. There seemed to be so much that neither would say.

"Yeah"

Yugi only just heard the "be careful" before he closed the door behind him.

…

…

Yami couldn't stand being in the room by himself (despite how he complained when the situation was reversed) so he went to pay Marik and Mel a visit to earn his way into their good graces again after breaking curfew.

He walked in to find Marik lying with his head resting on Mels lap, he ignored this sight that was seen more often than not, and sat in their armchair.

"Hi Atem how nice to see you, do come on in, sit down make yourself comfortable"

Mel gave Marik a little nudge to shut him up, sensing something as not quite right "What is it?"

Yami stayed silent for a moment before sighing "The brat went out with Ushio again"

Marik was up and next to him in a flash, grasping Yamis shoulder with a harsh grip "Didn't I tell you t _o_ _stop_ that from happening again"

"I tried"

"Clearly not hard enough"

Yami yanked his arm out of the tight grasp and nursed the bruise that was surely going to form "He doesn't exactly listen to me"

Marik shook his head and moved back over to Mel "I should've known he would do the opposite of whatever you tell him"

"Is it my fault he's an obstinate little-"

"That's not what you think about him"

Both Marik and Yami were stunned but Mels outburst, but Marik recovered first "Well…I guess there's only one other option"

"Mel-" Yami begun

"The Cutie can just be bait if he's going to ignore good advice"

"You're planning on doing what?" Yami jumped up gesturing wildly "You can't use the brat as fucking bait Marik that…that's just"

"Low even for you? Look if we let Ushio get close to Yugi we can catch him. He's a lech that forces himself on the kids who can't defend themselves"

Yami scoffed darkly "The brat can defend himself"

"Not in this case, he's too innocent you know that. He would never suspect a person of being like that"

"You're the dorm head just tell the teachers"

"You seriously think I haven't? Atem come on I told them the first time this happened"

"And?"

"And they can't do anything without proof and the kid suddenly took back his story"

"Ushio threatened him"

"Of course he did. The others are all too scared that he'll do it again to do anything about it"

"How many-"

Mel cut in once again, dark and serious "Enough"

Yami looked at them both warily eventually sighing and brushing a hand through his hair "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Why to be a knight in shining armour my dear Atem"

…

…

Yugi groaned as he realised that Ushio was once again talking to him and that he hadn't taken in a word he said, "Sorry I'm not with it tonight"

"Something on your mind?"

Yugi shrugged hoping to drop the subject but Ushio shifted closer to him. They were sat on his bed watching a film that Ushio promised would change his life. For some reason it seemed that Ushio had his own room, but Yugi didn't question it, it was nice to be in a place that was quiet. Yami was a constant nag and he insisted that a tv would be distracting yet he never actually did any work to warrant that as an excuse.

A hand pushing his hair back brought him out of the thoughts that once again threatened to pull him under, Yugi pulled his head away not comfortable with the way the thick fingers of his friend lingered whilst pushing the stray hair behind his ear.

"Ushio?"

"Something on your mind…or _s_ _omeone_?"

Yugi blushed but shook his head in denial anyway receiving a laugh

"Your room-mate driving you mad again?"

"He's an idiot"

Ushio laughed dryly "What's he done?"

"Just as annoying as usual. Pretending I don't exist one minute then the next trying to control my life. He doesn't want me near him but he kept trying to stop me hanging out with you?"

Yugi was so wrapped in his vent he didn't notice the change in atmosphere "I see"

"But he gave no reason for it, he just expected me to do what he said. What the hell is that? I thought I'd get some freedom living here but I'm being more controlled by an ass who doesn't even like me so what-"

Yugis voiced died out as he noticed an arm wrapping itself around his waist and pulling him around so that he was face to face with Ushio. The fingers returned to his face, trailing across his lips "I can make you forget all about him"

…

…

_Sorry to leave it like this, I just couldn't quite get there :/_

 


	6. New Friends (part three)

"I can make you forget all about him"

Yugi froze as his brain tried and failed to process those words. He couldn't quite grasp what he was proposing but the brush of rough fingers over his face was making him extremely uncomfortable. Yugi grabbed at the hand in order to get away from the unnerving touch "That's not exactly what-"

His sentence was cut off as the hand he grabbed pulled away and grasped his instead, and before he could figure out what was happening Yugi was being pulled up and then shoved down onto his back.

"Let's have some fun Yugi"

Yugi tried to get up, laughing awkwardly to pass it off as a joke but his shoulders were forced back onto the ground and Ushios weight was keeping him there. The rough fingers were back on his chin, making sure that Yugi could see his eyes "I wish I could take my time with you"

"What-"

Yugi gasped in shock as the hands moved down his sides and rested at his hips, harsh circles rubbed over the bone

"But your room-mate is making me rush things"

Yugi attempted to push against the larger body but he wasn't sure if Ushio even felt his attempts "Seriously what are you on about?"

Ushio leant closer, Yugi twisting his head to avoid the warm breath that wafted against his face "Do you really not know Yugi?"

Every part of him wanted to get into a hot shower as humanly possible "No I don't, get off of-

"Shut up"

And to make sure he did Ushio forced his lips down onto Yugis.

…

…

Yami glared as he listened to the scene behind the closed door.

"Did he just call me an idiot?"

Marik rolled his eyes "Focus Atem"

Silence feel again as they continued to listen, well until Yami got bored again "Can't we just drag him out already"

"We've been through this we need evidence to get rid of him"

"I feel like an idiot"

"You are an idiot now would you shut up"

"But he's saying crap. I don't control him...and I am not an ass-"

Marik cut him off loosing his patience and clamping a hand down firmly over Yamis mouth "Atem shut up." Surprisingly Atem let the hand remain for a short while, but then -

Marik pulled back in disgust "You licked me?!"

"Did you hear that?"

Marik paled "Don't go in yet"

"Marik they're not saying anything"

"Atem-"

But he was already throwing himself at the door until it opened.

…

…

Yugi grunted as the lips were replaced with a harsh hand. He tried to kick but his legs were pinned as Ushio shifted so that he was straddling him. A million thoughts were going through his mind as the mouth kept working. Firstly, that this was disgusting, secondly as soon as he got a chance he was going to kill him and thirdly-

He lost track as he released a muffled screamed in horror as a hand tried to make its way past the waistband of his trousers but then-

"Get the fuck off him"

Then Yugi could breath again, the weight of Ushio disappearing from above him leaving him free to lean up and see his saviour.

There was a pang in his chest when he saw it was Yami standing there. Yugi tried to speak but no voice would come out. Yugi looked over at Ushio who was leering up at Yami "If you wanted to join in all you had to do was ask" he twisted his head and winked at Yugi who felt bile rise in his throat. Ushio laughed, infuriating Yami more but as he aimed a kick at the boy below him Marik walked in calmly, a camera in his hand "Ushio we have evidence of you attacking other students, expect a message from the principle with you expulsion"

Ushios laughter faded as he saw the look on Mariks face "You can't be serious"

Yami suppressed the urge to laugh as he saw a familiar sinister smile spread across Mariks face. It was funnier when it wasn't aimed at him.

"You're right, why wait. Come with me"

That infuriating laugh came again as Ushio stood up "And I should listen to you why?"

Marik smiled softly as an arm wrapped around his waist and he gestured at the man stood behind him "He's why"

Yugi held back his laugh at the sight of Ushios face paling at the sight of a non to happy Melvin standing in the room.

"Right...Yugi-"

Yami cut in "Don't talk to him, don't look at him and get out of here"

Surprisingly Ushio did what he said, and left being guided out by Mel and followed by Marik who nodded at Yami before leaving "Take care of Cutie"

Yami let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and looked down at Yugi with a raised eyebrow noticing that he hadn't moved since he'd pulled Ushio off him.

"You okay down there?"

Yugi looked up at him darkly but muttered a small "Yeah"

Yami walked over and offered a hand to pull him up "You should have listened to me"

Yugi let him pull him up but quickly pulled his hand out of his "Why did you come then? Surely you're happier that you were right? "

“Brat-

"You tried to tell me. I didn't listen. _You don't like me_ " Yugi looked up at Yami "But you still came."

Yami gulped at the emotion swirling in the smaller boys eyes and gestured awkwardly at the door "Should we get out of here?"

Yugi nodded and moved away breaking the gaze.

…

…

As soon as Yugi heard the door close behind him, what just happened really hit him. His small body began to shake and he had the overwhelming urge to scratch at his skin, or pour boiling water over himself, anything to get the feeling of Ushio off of him. A warm hand closed over his and pulled it away from his neck where he apparently had begun to scratch.

"Don't do that brat"

Yugi looked up at the taller then quickly looked away from the pity that was in his eyes. Yami let go of the hand and brushed his over the mark Ushio had left on pale neck "I'm so-"

"Please don't"

Yami frowned when he heard Yugis voice crack, and he gently pushed him backwards so that he was sat down, Yami knelt down in front of him, not letting go.

"Did he do anything else to you?"

Yugi laughed bitterly "What does it matter"

"It matters brat don't be stupid"

No answer. Yami wasn't used to taking care of anyone, he didn't do it. He didn't care enough. But he knew Marik was going to kill him if he just left Yugi like this. And a small part of him didn't want to. He wanted to make this better. Yami stood up "Come on, you should have a shower"

"I'm tired"

Yami sighed and ruffled the little ones hair gently, glad that he didn't flinch from his touch. He pushed him down onto the bed and pulled the covers up and over the curled up figure.

"You going to be okay?"

Yugi closed his eyes with a small nod "I think so"

Yami hesitated, and sat on the floor next to the bed his back leant against it, he raised an arm and laid a hand on the covers "Well...I'm here if you need me"

Nothing happened for a few moments.

But then the small hand gripped his hesitantly and a quiet voice muttered "Thanks"

Yami smiled and closed his eyes.

…

…

 


	7. Normal School Life

Yami woke up without opening his eyes, light attempted to get through but he squeezed them shut and moved closer into the warmth that lay in next to him. A few minutes passed until a thought broke into Yamis slumber...and that was that there shouldn't be warmth in his bed, especially not one that felt like another person. Yami braced himself and opened his eyes slightly to sneak a glance at the girl in his arms.

His eyes opened wider in shock when he saw Yugi asleep in his arms.

He mentally cursed at himself as he tried to remember how he ended up in this situation. He remembered going to rescue the brat from that ass hole Ushio. And he remembered bringing him back here...and sitting by him as he fell asleep...his smaller hand squeezing his own. A small sigh escaped Yamis lips, not one loud enough to wake Yugi. At one point Yami had woken up still sat on the floor beside his room-mates bed, no attempt had successfully managed to release his hand, and his back was stiff from leaning against the bed. So he just climbed next to Yugi.

He hadn't gotten under the covers though, and he definitely wasn't hugging him so how _that_ happened he really didn't know.

Yami decided to quickly get up before Yugi woke up and freaked out, but as he pulled away from the embrace small hands gripped at his shirt, and he saw streaks of dried tears covering the smallers cheeks. Yami sighed again making Yugi frown in his sleep. But he resigned himself to staying in bed for at least a little while longer, despite knowing he would most definitely regret it later.

…

…

God did he regret it.

Yugi had promptly woken up, screamed in his ear and then punched him in the face causing him to fall out of the bed, hitting his head on a small table. The headache this created was only worsened by Yugis high pitched demands for an explanation.

"What the _hell_ Yami-"

"Oh god-" Yami rubbed the back of his head, that voice was going straight through him but Yugi just kept on screeching. "What the fuck-

God it was like he had been with a woman "Brat be quiet would you?"

"Why were in my bed? _Hugging_ me?"

"Because you wouldn't let go!"

Well that shut him up. Yami laughed as Yugi opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out.

"Don't get embarrassed it was almost cute"

Yugi blushed, or he flushed with anger Yami wasn't sure "What?"

"Cute brat I said it was cute. Well almost. It was more annoying because what guy would spend a night in bed with a shrimp-"

"Shut up"

"But even I'm not cruel enough to leave someone crying by themselves-"

Yami trailed off when he saw familiar tears form in Yugis eyes and his fists clenched and prepared to hit at him again but Yami raised his hands up in defence not wanting to worsen the ache in his head "Okay don't, I'm sorry okay I'm sorry"

Yugi lowered his fists and just looked at him "Did...did you just apologise?"

"Yeah...don't get used to it"

Yugi scoffed "I won't"

They shared a somewhat peaceful moment of silence as Yami stood, holding back his groan, and moved to his own side of the room. Both changed into their uniforms, ignoring each other as usual. Eventually Yugi muttered a small "Did I really not let go?"

Yugi braced himself for another joke at expense but all that was given was a soft laugh and a gentle smile as Yami turned to face him "Yeah...but you were asleep you couldn't control that anyway"

"True" Yugi murmured stunned by the kind smile, not something he'd seen come from Yami before

"I'm the one who climbed into bed with you...though I didn't get in the bed...or touch you I don't know how that happened-"

The blush on Yugis face grew as Yamis sentence continued...that wasn't his intention of course so he quickly stopped "We should stop talking about it"

Yugi coughed awkwardly "Good idea"

"Breakfast?"

Yugi smiled faintly "Breakfast"

…

…

"Cutie!" Yami saw a flash of pale hair and a rush of air hit him as Yugi was suddenly engulfed in a hug "I was so worried, are you okay? How are you feeling? Did you get any sleep?"

Yami laughed at the muffled sounds coming from his room-mates head trapped within Mariks arms whilst Mel came over tapped Marik on the shoulder and said "If you want him to answer you may have to stop suffocating him"

Marik pulled back and grinned sheepishly as Yugi gasped for air "Sorry about that"

"It's okay I suppose it was out of love"

"You know it was Cutie" Marik said with a wink making Yugi laugh.

The four moved to walk into the cafeteria when Yugis step began to falter and his hands clenched and unclenched in unconscious panic. Marik noticed first and shoved Yami in the shoulder gesturing for him to do something but Yami was bloody clueless and mouthed as such to him starting one of their silent eye arguments forgetting about the shaking figure between them. So it was Melvin that stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Yugis shoulder and muttered a quick "Don't worry. He's been expelled with immediate effect. He's gone." Yugi breathed in a sigh of relief, continuing forward into the crowded cafeteria with Mel following, leaving Yami and Marik to continue their argument which had deteriorated into a shoving match until the realised they were blocking the door and they darted their way forward to join them at the table.

"So how are you feeling?"

Yami scoffed "Look at him shovelling food into his mouth he's fine" he stuck out his tongue in return to Yugis glare.

"I'm alright Marik"

Marik bites his lip concerned "You're not mad at me?"

Yami almost laughed at the way Marik was near whining like a puppy with the eyes that he was presenting, Mel ignored him as if he'd seen it the look several times and become immune to it.

Yugi smiled gently "I'm not mad"

Both his and Yamis breakfasts went flying as Marik dived across the table to encase Yugi in a hug once again. Yami groaned in annoyance, even more so when he saw Mel calmly eating his breakfast having picked it up in time. Yami rolled his eyes and slapped Marik on the back.

"Atem what the hell?"

"You're being an idiot calm down would you"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot" he turned back to Yugi "Atem took care of you right?" making Yugi choke and cough whilst Yami smirked knowingly "Yeah Brat tell Marik how I looked after you all night long"

He just laughed as Yugi spluttered and ran off as soon as the bell rang for classes leaving a stunned Marik and an impassive Mel behind.

…

…

Yugi was resting his forehead on his arms trying to will down the blush he could feel burning. Stupid Yami reminding him of this morning. Reminding him of the way he stayed by his side all night...holding his hand, then holding him-

"Runt how are ya?" Yugi jumped as he was attack hugged yet again, this time by Bakura.

"Morning Bakura, morning Ryou"

Ryou smiled softly at him as he pulled Bakura off of him "Morning, everything okay? We uh...heard about the..."

"I'll kill him if you want me to?"

Yugi eyed Bakura carefully laughing nervously as Ryou smacked him over the head. Mainly because he wasn't entirely sure he was kidding.

"I'll help you. Sounds like fun" Bakura grinned and changed his attention to Yami whilst Yugi avoided his gaze intently.

"I thought you'd be up for it.”

Yugi laughed and settled down to listen to Yami and Bakura plot. It got increasingly more gruesome and thankfully the teacher threw a book at their heads to get them to shut up before Ryou fainted.

…

...

Yami was getting irritated. It was fun to tease the brat at first about what happened this morning but now he'd changed to blatantly avoiding him and that was actually quite annoying.

"Yami, ball!"

He returned his attention to the game and caught the ball dribbling it around the other players and scoring. Naturally.

Yugi sighed as Yami scored. Again.

"Yugi if you sigh one more time I'm going to-"

Yugi ducked the first "I thought Bakura was the violent one"

Ryou grinned "I picked up a thing or two over the years" he returned his attention to the game "Yami's waving you over"

Yugi looked up and saw the slim figure watching him, a random beam of light shinning off his golden hair. The sight was breathtaking in a way Yugi couldn't understand. Next to him, Ryou took note of the reaction smiling to himself as he watched Yugi go red at the sigh of Yami emptying a bottle of water over his head in an apparent attempt to cool down. Yugi just ended up looking away, something that riled Yamis irritation higher as he walked over to where the two were sat, Ryou looked up "Finished already?"

"Yeah. Bakura's entering into a one on one though"

"We have class!"

"Go tell him that" Ryou rolled his eyes and went up to go after his room-mate, Yami turned to Yugi who was still blatantly avoiding avoiding his gaze. Right.

"You ready to go?" Yugi blinked up at him worriedly as Yami reached for him menacingly "Hey wha-"

Yami grabbed the smaller and hugged him tightly, making sure his face was shoved into his wet shirt and started to dry himself off using his room-mates mop of hair. When he finally released him he laughed at his ruffled state and offered a parting shot of "That's what you get for ignoring me brat" and ran for his life with Yugi following close on his heels.

 


	8. Old Friends (part one)

...

...

Marik rolled his eyes as he heard a thud above him that shook the ceiling, the lampshade shaking threateningly.

"Mel, they're fighting again"

Melvin didn't even raise his eyes from his book as he spoke "You're the dorm head it's your job to sort it out"

Marik frowned at the lack of attention and walked over to him straddling his lap whining "I don't want toooo"

"You may want to before you end up having to replace and redecorate the whole room"

The book didn't move anf Marik could hear the smirk in his voice, but before he could return a smart ass comment a smash of breaking glass caused him to groan and leave the room, but not before throwing a rude gesture in the others boys direction.

…

…

"Yami you idiot!"

"It's your fault brat"

"How is it?"

"You started this shit"

"You arrogant ba-"

Both teens jumped and looked over to the door as it was thrown open. Yami held back a laugh whilst Yugi gulped at the sight of a non to impressed Marik who slowly took in the sight that lay before him. Yugi was being pinned against the desk, his arms being held down by Yami who was leaning over him, an angry red mark on his cheek. Both of their wild hair was being blown about in the breeze coming in via the very broken window. Marik sighed and looked at them wearily "Again guys?"

Yami shrugged awkwardly not letting go of Yugi "The brat hit me"

Marik raised an eyebrow "Did you deserve it?"

"Yes-" Yugi managed to bark out before Yami shook him making his head bounce against the desk.

"Okay stop, seriously you two you've broken more stuff in these past few weeks than was broken in the entire dorm last year. Now Atem let go of Yugi"

Yami did and stepped back giving Yugi enough room to lean forward rubbing his sore wrists.

"Apologise to each other"

Marik smirked to himself as they both muttered a 'sorry' without looking at each other "Good. Now go get the cleaning supplies and clean up the glass whilst I get someone to board this up. I won't be able to get it fixed until tomorrow, you'll both just have to make do"

With that Marik left. The boys looked at each other and sighed, Yugi gave a small smile "I'll start on the glass if you want to go get the stuff?"

Yami raised and eyebrow and turned towards the mess "How about I start on the glass whilst you get the stuff. You'd probably cut an artery or something and I'd have to clean that up and all"

Yugi stared at the boy as he began to clean up their mess, he shook his head before the idea that Yami cared about him slipped into his head and exited the room running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

…

…

"So, great and wonderful Atem what did you guys break yesterday?"

Yami groaned at the smugness in Bakuras voice and muttered "Window"

Bakura let out a laugh and turned to Ryou, "What does that make so far?"

"Window, lamp, they ripped down their shower curtain-"

"I would love to know how that one happened" Yami glared up at him from his desk but Bakura just winked as Ryou continued "-The desk chair and the lock on their front door"

"He wouldn't let me in what was I supposed to do?"

Yami moved his glare onto Yugi as he entered the classroom and took his seat in front of him "How about go off and do something else for awhile"

"It's my room too you know, if you want to be alone _you_ go and do something else"

Yami smirked darkly "Last time I did that you ratted me out to Marik"

"Cause that was during the time you weren't meant to go out"

"Oh I'm sorry, _Mother_ "

Bakura rolled his eyes "Oh god shut up would you"

Yugi went to argue but was cut off by Yami who sat up and stretched his arms with a sigh "Don't bother runt you're the only one who's going to be bothered by getting into an argument with him"

Yugi eyed Yami with disinterest, a look that caused a flicker of annoyance in Yamis mind but he ignored it as Yugi broke the eye contact turning back to the front of the room "The teachers here anyway"

Bakura laughed as Yami scowled at the blatant dismissal and mimicked Yamis pose "Like we ever listen to that old bat"

…

…

"Ryou, we're changing classrooms" Yugi called across the room, the pale male looked over to him with a small smile "I'll wait for Kura"

Yugi nodded and began his walk to the classroom, his small size allowing him to weave between the crowd of students with relative ease. That was until a grip on his arm pulled him backwards sharply so that he collided with the solid mass that was his room-mates chest.

"What was that for?"

Yami just looked down at the glaring figure and gestured to the door with a nod of his head "This way"

"That's not the way to our classroom Yami"

"I know. That's the point, we're skipping"

Yugi raised an eyebrow but followed after Yami as he walked towards the door "We? You realise that earlier you were complaining about being around me too much-"  
"You don't have to come brat. But Marik will blame you for not stopping me"

"How will going with you help?"

Yami turned around in frustration "Just tell him I dragged you, you coming or what?"

Yugi gulped as once again Yamis tall, slim figure was engulfed in bright light he quickly shook his head and stepped forward following Yami out of the school.

…

...

Yami wasn't sure what was going on. It was just as the brat said he'd been desperate to get away from the brat before and here he was walking around town with him. He slyly glanced over his shoulder at the small figure following behind him and shook his head as he stumbled. Yeah he had no idea what was going on.

"Yugi? Yugi!"

Both he and Yugi turned towards the loud voice, Yugi recovered quickly and managed to stutter out a shocked "Wha...Jou? Kaiba?"

Yami stopped and watched as two tall figures approach them, one with brown hair and a rather inexpressive face and the other, blonde and ruff looking who proceeded to collide into his room-mate and engulf him in a hug.

Yami watched with amusement, thinking to himself how this seems to happen often as Yugi grew increasingly red until the brown haired one stepped in "Jou let go of him"

The blonde did so and Yugi took in a deep breath "You're still strong then"

"I haven't seen you since you left school! You didn't say goodbye, you just left!"

Yugi grinned awkwardly "It all went kinda fast...I'm sorry"

Jou began to check him over frantically "You're okay though? The new school is okay?"

"Of course Jou everything is fine!"

All three looked over to Yami as he snorted, Yami muttered 'sorry' seeing Yugis glare.

"Everything is fine. Jou, Kaiba, this is my room-mate in the dorm Ya-Atem. Atem"

Yami nodded in greeting, not really bothered by them, though they seemed to share the sentiment as Kaiba returned the nod and Jou just turned straight back to Yugi "Are you on free time?"

"Uh. Yeah"

"Your school doesn't have free time. If you did you wouldn't be in your uniform"

Yami held back a grin as the shorties glare was finally turned on someone other than him "Thank you Kaiba"

Jou blinked in shock "You're skipping?"

"It's not that bad" Yugi sighed running a hand through his hair.

"But you don't do that kind of thing" Yugi stiffened but Jou just carried on "If your grandfather knew-"

"Look Jou it was good to see you again and feel free to contact me but I-we've gotta head back. Bye"

Yami moved to say something but Yugi grabbed the bottom of his shirt and dragged him along ignoring the calls from Jou.

Now he _really_ had no idea what was going on.

…

...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba and Jou are kinda gonna be even more OOC than everyone else as it's the only way I really know how to write them :P


	9. Old Friends (part two)

…

…

The walk home was silent.

Yugi seemed quite distracted after running into Jou and Kaiba or whatever their names were so it was up to Yami to mutely direct Yugi in the right direction so that they didn't run into anyone on the way to their room.

Despite his help Yugi seemed to have forgotten about Yami, as he had to quickly hold up an arm as Yugi pushed the door closed behind him nearly hitting him in the head. Yami walked into the room rubbing his sore elbow about to yell at the squirt until he saw how he was stood, by the window resting his head against the cool glass.

"You going to tell me what that was all about?"

Yugi raised his head, meeting the eyes of Yamis reflection in the window, but quickly lowered it again muttering "No"

"Brat-"

"Just don't"

Yami watched as Yugi peeled himself away from the window and made his way to his bed, but Yami moved forward quickly cutting him off "I don't want to deal with you moping all night so, talk to me"

Yugi sighed and walked around Yami, purposely avoiding eye contact "If you don't want to deal with me then just leave, you're normally good at that-"

Yugi felt a harsh yank at his arm as he was spun around and he uttered a groan as his body slammed into the solid one that was Yamis. He somehow managed to hold back the urge to shiver as his gaze was forced to meet Yamis dark glare.

"I'm also good at getting people to tell me what I want to hear"

"Ya-"

Yugi cursed his slight weight as Yami easily grabbed him around the waist and non too lightly dropped him onto the bed. He was expecting a fight but was surprised to see Yami settle down next to him clasping his hands awkwardly "Brat I know we don't exactly get along..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow wondering where the hell this was going.

"But if you piss me off then it's just going to get worse"

Yugi laughed darkly "I'll take that as Yami language for 'we're room-mates lets share our problems, tell each other secrets and cuddle'"

Yami unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile "Brat there is no word for 'cuddle' in my language"

"You're just going to think it's stupid" Yugi smiled somewhat sadly as he watched Yami lie down next to where he was sitting

"Probably but go ahead"

"It was...well it's just...he has ridiculous expectations of me"

Yami turned his head, about to scoff but saw how troubled his room-mate looked "Okay...and?"

"It was stifling...he was head of the student council so he was one of those students whose grades were perfect, uniform was perfect, students and parents loved him he was great at all the clubs but didn't belong to any in particular"

"Sounds like Marik...except that he's evil"

Yugi laughed and lay down next to Yami "Don't let him hear you say that"

"Oh I've said it to him before, plenty of times...carry on..."

"It was just...hard to always be compared to that"

"How were you two friends? You told me you always got into fights and were kicked out of most of your schools"

"I managed to hide that from him. If he knew he'd hate me and...be disappointed in me"

Yami couldn't hold back his scoff "Why would that matter? Everyone I know is disappointed in me"

"I've already disappointed by grandpa, I couldn't do that to Jou as well...then there would be no one else who'd bother with me"

Yami shifted his gaze back to Yugis face and saw it glazed over, like he was lost in his own world. He really wanted to ask about Yugis parents but he felt like now wasn't the time to question that deeply...he wouldn't have a clue what to do if the brat started crying.

"He'd always tell me...to keep at it...and I hated it. Whenever I managed to please him even slightly he'd just smile and tell me to keep at it, nothing was good enough I could always be doing more and every time he said it I just wanted to scream. The worst part is that he's not a bad person. I can't hate him"

Annoyingly, Yami was finding it hard to resist the urge to touch the brat, to do anything that would stop him from sounding so hopeless, but he held back and said "So you didn't tell him you were moving schools so you could leave without causing a scene"

Yugi nodded "Exactly. I asked my grandpa to beg the school to keep quiet about the fight so that he'd never have to know and that I could just, leave and get on with it" Yugi rolled over to his side so he was looking at Yami "Stupid right?"

Yami sighed as he couldn't control himself any longer and reached out to stroke Yugis hair gently, he was slightly shocked by the softness of it but he managed to cough out a reassuring "No kid. It's not stupid"

Yugi was shocked by the action, and by the fact he didn't want Yamis hand to leave his head when he knew he should be pulling away. Both teens remained in that position for a moment, both terrified at drawing attention to the awkwardness both were now feeling. Quickly Yugi rolled over so he was facing Yami and grinned sarcastically "Is this the part where we cuddle?"

Yami just laughed, grateful for the joke, and walked to his own bed before things got even more awkward.

…

…

He doesn't know how, but Yugi and Yami had somehow managed to make it to the classroom without running into Marik. Unfortunately the teacher that walked in was the one they'd skipped out on yesterday, Yugi hung his head and let the lecture wash over him whilst Yami glared at the laughing Bakura. Yugi let out a sigh as he and Yami walked towards the dorm after the teacher finally released them from their scolding, Yami chuckled lightly "Well that was fun"

Yugi glared up at him "I am never listening to you again"

"When have you ever listened to me brat?"

"Well this proves why I shouldn't doesn't it!" Yugi looked up when Yami didn't quickly reply with another smart ass comment and looked over to where the teen was staring and locked gazes with Jou who was walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

Jou gave a smile "I wanted to see you of course. Get your number and stuff so we can meet and whatever?"

Yugi moved to reply but Yami got there first "Wow you'd think that him leaving school without telling you anything would be a big enough hint"

"Yami?!"

"Excuse me?"

Yami ignored the smaller version of himself gaping up at him and let Jou witness one of his more sinister smiles "The brat doesn't need you trying to turn him into a little goody two shoes any more"

"Yami shut up-"

Jou calmly raises a hand to cut Yugi off and stared at Yami standing up straight "I'm not trying to turn him into anything"

Yami glared as he realised Jou was staring down at him and carried on ignoring any kind of protest Yugi was trying to contribute "That's not what he was telling me. He was going on about how he couldn't live up to your expectations. It was kind of sad really but whatever the brat's emotional like that"

Jou tilted his head "Expectations?"

"Always telling him to 'keep at it'."

A look of understanding flitted across Jous expression, he looked at Yugi as if to offer an explanation but Yami firmly stood in his way and hooked an arm around Yugis shoulders. "He's a delinquent, he's as bad as me. You think skipping class was bad? He's been kicked out of most schools he's been too, he gets into fights all the time. His first week here he beat up half a class. He's always screaming at me and breaking stuff, so I don't know who you were seeing, but it wasn't Yugi"

"Yug..."

Yami wasn't going to let him get a word in edgeways "I suggest you live him alone and you both carry on living your very different lives. Or you could get to know the real Yugi" Yami looked Jou up and down "But I don't think he's the kind of person you'd interact with so how about-"

"How about you _shut UP!_ "

Both Yami and Jou finally turned and looked at Yugi who was red, shaking and not looking at either of them. Silently he grabbed Yamis arm off of his shoulders and began to drag him away, neither turned as Jou called after them "I'll wait here for you Yug"

…

...

Yugi pulled Yami into their room and slammed the door behind them "What the fuck was that?"

Yami ran a hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh "Calm down brat-"

"Calm down? You just...you- _"_

"I said what needed to be said"

Yugi shook his head "No, he never needed to know any of that-"

Yugi glared as Yami scoffed at him "If you'd kept running he would've just kept looking for you okay you're over-reacting about this"

Yugi looked up at Yami in disbelief "You just told the only real friend I've ever had _everything_ I've been protecting from him...and you think I'm over-reacting?"

"Yes"

There was a moment of silence as Yugi just stared at Yami, but in the blink of an eye he was swinging a fist that Yami was unable to avoid. The blow knocked him backwards causing him to hit his head against the wall. He rubbed at it with a wince and he looked back at Yugi fully intending to smack some sense into the silly shit but the intense expression on his face left him speechless.

"You...had no right to tell him any of that. I didn't want to tell you but you, you made me-"

"I didn't _make_ you do anything brat" Shit he was better off being speechless "You didn't have to share your stupid girly crap with me"

Yugi just kept staring, and when he eventually did speak Yami had to hide a wince at the barely hidden sob in his voice "You said it wasn't stupid"

"I say a lot of things" _Really_ better off speechless he thought as Yugi ran away.

…

…

Jou was determined to wait around until he had a chance to speak to Yugi. He didn't have to wait long before he saw him approaching him from the Dorms, as he got closer he saw that his eyes were red and he was holding back tears. Silently he wrapped and arm around his shoulders as the boy flung himself at him and sobbed into his chest "Don't you hate me?"

Jou laughed lightly "Of course not"

Yugi pulled back from the embrace and looked up at his friend "Why?"

"Yugi I'm in the student council...I have access to student records do you really think that I didn't know about you?"

Yugi felt his mouth literally drop open in shock "You...knew"

"Yeah. I knew, and none of it mattered. I know that you only fight to defend yourself, I mean lets face it you're adorable you have to act tough or you'd be attacked left right and centre"

"m'not adorable" Yugi mumbled making Jou laugh "And as for 'keep at it' I thought it was encouraging...I never wanted you to be someone you're not, I just thought it would help knowing someone is on your side"

Yugi let out a breath "I really am an idiot"

"We both are. We should have talked about this a long time ago. I would thank your room-mate but I think he's an ass so-"

Yugi waved a hand "Thank  _him?_ Why?"

Jou shrugged "He told me what I needed to hear, and said what you needed to say" Yugi blinked at him clearly not getting what he was saying "He did you a favour Yug, he was trying to help...in a messed up way but still..." He trailed off as he watched Yugi begin to understand and bite his lip nervously "Let me guess, you have an apology to make"

Yugi laughed and pulled out a phone "You wanted my number right?"

"Friends then?" Jou asked tilting his head with a smirk, Yugi smiled and held out a hand "My name's Yugi...I'm not excellent at studying and I get into fights a lot but I'm nice to my friends...nice to meet you"

…

…

Yami didn't look up as he heard the door to their room open, he just continued clutching an ice pack to his face and ignored the soft footsteps crossing the floor. Well he ignored them until they stopped right behind him and he felt two thin arms encircle his waist. Yugi knelt down with a sigh and leant his head against Yamis back muttering a small "Sorry" squeezing slightly. Yami was glad Yugi couldn't see his smile and just placed his spare hand on top of one of his.

Turns out Yami did cuddle. Even if somewhat awkwardly.

…

...

  
  
  


 


	10. Progression

…

…

Yugi cautiously approached his room mate, clearing his throat "Yami?"

There was no movement from the figure that was lying on the bed reading a comic, so he tried again "Yami"

Still nothing.

"Yaaaaaami"

Oh, so sounding like a whining child got his attention, Yami actually lowered his comic and looked at him, “What is it brat?”

"Tonight could you-" Yugi trailed off already anticipating the answer. Apparently he took too long thinking as Yami grunted impatiently and sat up "could I what?"

"I want to watch this film-"

Yami raised an eyebrow "Horror?"

"Yeah-"

Yami scoffed and flung himself back down on the bed "No"

_Knew it_ "Yaaaaami-"

"Noooooo"

Yugi was a minute away from stomping his foot in frustration "I want to watch it"

"Watch it then"

Now Yugi was well aware about his appearance, he had grown up being teased and tormented about his 'cuteness' and although some pushed it too far, others kept it light natured. And it was with those kinds of people that Yugi learnt how to use his cuteness to his advantage. Although he didn't seem aware of it, Yami fell into the latter category. So Yugi looked at the floor, bit his lip and muttered in a quiet voice "I'll be too scared to watch it alone"

He kept his gaze to the floor until a rough hand began to ruffle his hair... _sucker._

"Now was that so hard to admit brat?"

Yugi glared, okay he'd only go so far "Don't call me a brat"

"But you're such a bra-"

Yugi smacked at the wrist on the top of his head which Yami returned with a yank turning their conversation into one of their fights…which continued until Marik kicked their door down (something that only added to the carnage that they had caused themselves) in order to get them to stop.

…

…

Waking up in the same bed as Yugi was something that Yami was getting used to. He wasn't sure how it kept happening, well aware that they both went to sleep in their own beds, however he always woke up entwined with Yugi.

Yami felt a pang shoot through him as the boy snuffled and cuddled into him. Despite his instincts telling him to pull the boy closer and go back to sleep, Yami thought _fuck this_ and got up.

Yugi woke when he felt the bed beneath him shift, he opened his eyes in a squint to see Yami making his way to the bathroom. Yugi knew from past experience that Yami wasn't going to come back out any time soon, so he felt no need to feign sleep (as he used to do when this first began) and rolled onto his back. He didn't know how this kept happening.

Normally Yugi would get ready for class in the time Yami took in the bathroom, and snuck out before he saw him, so they'd never actually talked about this. All he could do was wait until...

"Brat"

...until Yami came out of the bathroom. Yugi gulped and offered an awkward smile "Morning"

"Get out of my bed"

Yugi quickly jumped out of the bed and moved to quickly go past Yami but-

"Wash my sheets today would you"

Yugi turned back to face him with a look of annoyance "Seriously?"

Yami gave him a blank expression, a cold one that scared Yugi slightly so it took him a second to respond and even then he was annoyed to find his voice shook.

"Well...why should I wash it? If you're that disgusted you should-"

"You're the one who made them all wet with your terrified sobs the least you could do-"

"I didn't cry!"

Yami smirked "Brat, you _cried_ "

Despite the annoying smirk Yugi resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Any sacrifice to not see that blank look again. He even washed the sheets.

…

…

"Where's your other half?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and shoved past Bakura making his way into his and Ryous room "Not funny"

"Speak for yourself Runt-"

"Good evening Ryou how are you?" Yugi said firmly cutting Bakura off, Ryou gave him a gentle grin as Bakura spluttered at the nerve "I'm fine Yugi, how are you?"

"Very well"

"How are things?"

Yugi was finding it hard not to laugh as Bakura desperately tried to regain their attention as Ryou passed Yugi a drink not sparing his room mate even a glance "Oh you know, one does what one must"

"GUYS QUIT IT" Bakura yelled stomping his foot, making Yugi burst into laughter and Ryou swat him over the head lightly passing him his own drink "Behave yourself"

"But kitten he-"

Yugi stopped laughing at tossed a smirk in Ryous direction "Yeah kitten...I was mean"

"He interrupted me again!"

"Kitten I didn't mean too I-" And with that Ryou smacked them both round the head with a calm "Stop it or I will throw you out the window"

Both froze, muttering an apology only too away that Ryou would do it if they pushed him far enough. As Bakura walked off muttering as he curled on his bed, Ryou looked at Yugi carefully "Where is Yami?"

Yugis laugh faded as the thought of his room mate came into his head. Just like how waking up in the same bed was becoming a pattern, Yami was spending more and more free time outside the dorms. Presumably with women, he always smelled like perfume and...well Yugi didn't want to think about how he noticed a change in Yamis smell but the point was that he'd gone off to fuck some random women and he'd return once again and end up in bed with him.

Now that Yugi thought about it that was really wrong...

"Yugi?"

Yugi went to reply but Bakura decided to take revenge for the earlier interruptions "He's gone off to find some chick, right Runt?"

Ryou frowned slightly as Yugi just shrugged the comment off "Has he?"

"Probably, what do I care?"

"How often does this happen?"

"I don't know, every other day I guess...he'll be fine hanging with me one night then the next he disappears...but he's fine again the next day. Not that it bothers me I have my own life-"

As if to back up his point his phone rang, flashing Jou on the screen. He answered it whilst motioning to the others that he was just going to be in the hall.

"Hey Jou"

"Yug, you free tomorrow?"

"I guess why?"

"Just thought we could hang out or something?"

"Sounds good to me"

"You're not going to bring the asshole room-mate are you?"

Yugi chuckled "No Jou"

"Good, tomorrow then normal place"

"Got it, see you then"

"Bye, Kaiba says hi by the way"

"I can't imagine Kaiba saying hi"

"Well in his own way he did...see you"

Yugi hung up with a smile which quickly disappeared when he opened the door to see Ryou being pinned down by a shirtless Bakura.

Ryou went bright red and went to offer an explanation but Yugi just held up a hand "No...don't make this worse" and with the he closed the door to Bakura's loud laughter, and a thud that Yugi assumed was Ryou pushing him off of him and onto the floor. A thought that made Yugi smile to himself.

…

…

Yugi had been sleeping until he heard the door close behind Yami as he made his return. Though he could have probably smelt him before he heard him, he stank of alcohol. Yugi rolled his eyes and rolled over deciding to leave the drunkard to it. He heard him shuffle his way to his bed and fall onto it.

Yugi was slowly becoming irritated with his room mate, who couldn't seem to be comfortable as he kept turning and shuffling and being god damn loud about it! Without moving Yugi spoke "Go to sleep would you"

He was too annoyed to laugh at the slurred "M'not comfy"

"I don't give a shit, sort yourself out and go to sleep"

Yugi was not expecting Yamis solution to be climbing into bed with him, wrapping an arm around his waist and sticking his head in his hair murmuring "zats be'er"

Yugi wanted to shove him away, he knew he _should_ shove him away. He stank of booze and girls and Yugi didn't like it.

He especially didn't like the warm feeling of being held by Yami, the warmth that soothed him back into a calm undisturbed sleep.

…

…

Yami woke up slowly, a familiar ache in his head reminding him of what he did last night. He sat up quickly, groaning as he did.

"Regret drinking that much?"

Yami looked up to see Yugi leaning on the door frame of the bathroom watching him, rather then complain about how shit he felt, Yami adopted a smug look "Nothing to regret brat"

Yugi scoffed and moved away grabbing his jacket "Right, whatever. I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?"

When he received no answer, Yami jumped up and quickly moved so that he got to the door the same time Yugi did, slamming his hand against it, keeping it shut, and trapping Yugi between the door and his chest "I asked were you were going brat"

"Out"

"I want more detail than that"

Yugi turned to look up at Yami with a glare "Oh because you're post it notes of 'leave the door unlocked' are so descriptive"

Yami smirked and unconsciously lifted a hand to cup Yugis face ignoring how soft it was "You know very well what I'm doing when I leave at night brat, I didn't realise you wanted all the dirty details"

Yugi blushed and slapped the hand away making Yami chuckle "Don't fuck around that's not what I meant-"

"You sure? A virgin like you must be curious"

Yugi was too shocked to reply to that, he tried to think of something, anything to say but the opening and closing of his mouth only made Yamis chuckle continue. He could feel his heart beating painfully hard as Yami raised his hand once again and traced his cheekbones and lips with a rough thumb. His heartbeat was so loud he almost didn't hear Yamis next sentence "I don't think you're ready for that brat...there are a few stages that come first, for instance-"

And with that Yugi found himself being kissed by Yami Atem.

…

…

  
  


  
  


 


	11. Regression

…

…

Yami had officially lost his fucking mind and he knew it.

He was kissing the brat.

When the brat actually managed to push him off all Yami could think was _thank Ra_ as the small fist crashed into his chin.

There was a moment of stillness where all you could hear was both boys panting, Yami on the floor, Yugi still leaning against the door hand covering his mouth with a shocked and terrified look.

"Why?"

Yami looked up at the figure, instantly filled with regret at what he had done. Yugi looked so lost and confused and Yami wanted to make it better "Why not?"

God he was emotionally stunted.

"You...how can you act like this?"

"Like what brat?"

Yugi took a moment to think, grasping his hair roughly into a fist "Like my best friend one minute, my worst enemy the next and then..."

Wow the hangover was causing that voice to really cut through his head, well the voice and the words. Yami knew that he was an ass. But he couldn't stop himself, he just - "I'll act however you want if you would just shut up right now" – he just kept talking before thinking.

Yami dared a quick look up but instantly regretted it as he saw the look of pain that Yugi wasn't even trying to hide, Yugi just shook his head and left, the door softly closing behind him leaving Yami to be consumed by a cloud of self-hatred and guilt.

…

…

Somehow Yugi managed to hold his tears back as he left the dorm, he refused to cry. He was stronger than this, or at least he thought he was. Apparently there was something about Yami that enabled him to cut right to the core. Without even trying.

"ug….YUG!"

Yugi jumped and turned to see Jou waving at him wildly "You walked right past me, you okay?"

"Yeah of course, sorry I wasn't concentrating"

Jou frowned concernedly "Yeah I could see that…fancy a coffee or something then?"

Yugi nodded and moved to walk next to Jou "Sounds good. No Kaiba?"

"We don't spend all of our time together you know Yugi"

Yugi laughed as they were seated by the window in the small café they'd found during the few times they'd managed to meet. It never got too busy, but had a steady flow of regulars that gave each other polite smiles. Plus Yugi had found that they make the best hot chocolate he had ever had, so they naturally made their way there without even discussing it anymore.

"You're not listening"

Yugi jumped and turned to his friend "Wha-

Jou looked him was a soft expression of amusement that was mixed with something else that made his smile seem tense "You didn't even realise I was talking"

"Jou-

"What's he done?"

Fuck was he that easy to read? Yugi had to work on that, but he simply blinked innocently and tilted his head in a way he knew was adorable to anyone sane "What's who done what?"

Jou rolled his eyes "I know your act by know Yug. Your room-mate, what has he done"

Yugi was suddenly hit with the memory of Yamis body against his as he was pressed against the door, the handle digging into his back but the pain got ignored when Yamis lips – "You're blushing?" Jou cut in.

Shit, Yugi shook his head quickly "No I'm not I'm…pissed he's…"

"He's what?"

Funny, handsome, kind, well sometimes and…oh god "He's an idiot"

His friend laughed "I could've told you that…you know, Yug?"

"What?" Yugi stirred his hot chocolate around, preparing to fade out of another conversation about what selfish thing Kaiba had done this time.

"Maybe, maybe you should cut down your involvement with him"

"But I never see Kaiba unless with you" Yugi asked confused then groaned as Jou gently swatted him over the head "I'm on about Atem you idiot listen!"

"Wait what?"

Jou rubbed his forehead as if trying to get rid of a headache that was forming "I think you should stop hanging out with Atem"

"Are you kidding?"

"No…look I'm not trying to change you or anything but, he doesn't exactly seem to be a good influence. So maybe you should stay away from him"

"Jou come on there's no need for that"

"No? So this fight is just a one off?"

"Jou…"

"You two get along normally?"

Yugi groaned and cradled his head in his arms "Well…no. It's exhausting. Being with him…I can't keep up with his mood swings and I don't know how I can help him figure out whatever the hell is wrong with him"

Jou sighed softly. He was well aware that despite trying to put on a hard exterior, Yugi was a kind kid. He just wanted to help people…but "It's not your job to help him. Are you even friends?"

"We're room-mates and class…"

"That's not what I asked Yug. After all that are you friends? Do you even want to be?"

Yugi looked at Jou, the concern in his eyes was vivid...Yugi didn't know how to reply to that, he looked out the window, watching people walk hand in hand past the window smiling happily at each other.

"I don't know"

…

…

"Are you even listening to me?"

Yami rolled his eyes despite having them closed and sat up looking around the room for whenever he had thrown his shirt "I need to go"

The girl, Tea Yami remembered her name was, walked up to him and put her arms around him "What? Atem…I thought you were going to stay over…keep me company?"

Yami hid his grimace and pulled away from her embrace "I have a curfew at my dorm"

Tea let out a light laugh and sat on the edge of her bed as she watched Yami gather his stuff from around the room "That never bothered you before"

"Yeah well, it does now"

"And who's gotten you to bother? That must've taken some work" Yami stopped what he was doing to shoot her a glare that she assumed meant 'drop it' but that just wouldn't be fun "She must be cute"

"Cuter than you"

Another fucking laugh "Oh Atem don't be childish"

"You sound like an old woman-OW" Yami yelled turning around rubbing the back of his head where Tea had thrown his shoe at him, she smiled innocently "Weren't you looking for that?"

Yami turned back around muttering about why the hell he even called Tea out of all the women in his fucking phone so he nearly missed the next question "Your little girlfriend…what does she call you?"

Yami glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door "Yami" before closing it firmly behind him. Tea smiled, so she called him Yami huh? She'd known him for a few years now, and knew that there was no one Atem allowed to call him Yami…until now apparently…interesting.

…

…

Yamis bad mood which Tea had failed to improve only darkened further as he saw Jou waiting outside the door to his and Yugis room "What are you doing here?"

Jou turned around not bothering to hide his unimpressed face when he realised who it was "Yugi forgot his phone"

Of course he did the idiot "You couldn't just leave it in the office?"

Yami didn't miss the slight narrowing of Jous eyes as he said this "I wanted to make sure he got it"

Wait a second Yami thought "Isn't he with you?"

"Is he supposed to be?"

Yami scoffed darkly "Well he doesn't have any other friends"

If it were possible Jous eyes narrowed even more "Not the case but he was with me yes"

"Was? So you lost him?"

"He can take care of himself"

"Hardly" Yami scoffed making Jou sigh and turn to face Yami fully "I don't get you. Why would you want someone who hates you around all the time?"

Silence.

"Did he say that?"

"Look…"

Yami drew himself up to his full height and stared at Jou intensely "Did he say that?"

Nervously Jou swallowed, he hadn't expected the boy to react in this way. Everything that he had seen and heard about Atems character made him think that he didn't give a shit about anyone let a alone Yugi. Yugi, who hadn't yet realised how much he was beginning to care about Yami. But Jou had realised, and he was determined to end this before it began "He just said that being with you is exhausting"

…

…

Yugi hadn't returned to the dorm after saying goodbye to Jou. He just didn't want to face an empty room again, though he didn't really want to face one with Yami in it either. So he'd wasted as much time as he could wandering around the park that was near the dorm. Lots of students came there at the weekends he'd noticed. He was assaulted with couple after couple, clearly on dates as they acted with devotion and love. He stopped in his tracks

Love

Why was that bothering him? It's not like he wants to be with Yami. Yami was unbelievably straight as he so repeatedly proved with his sleepovers and Yugi…

Yugi caught a sight of his reflection in the fountain,

Yugi was a child.

Slowly he made his way back to the dorm.

…

…

Angry was an understatement.

But Yami couldn't pinpoint what or who he was angry at.

The brat for saying that he _he_ was exhausting. His stupid friend for telling him just to get a reaction…or himself for fucking caring in the first place. Yami looked up, he was leaning out the window, and just let the rain fall on his face. He almost missed the door opening and closing, soft steps entering the room…he had hoped that they would just ignore each other but-

"It's raining"

But the brat decided otherwise it seemed "Yeah I've realised"

"Then do you want to get your head out of it then?"

"No" God he was annoying.

"You're going to catch a cold"

"…You're annoying…" Yami muttered

"Yami-

That was it.

Yami brought his head in from the window and spun around to face his room-mate screaming "You're so annoying just SHUT UP"

Yugi jumped, not expecting this kind of reaction, but the shock turned to annoyance when he realised that he was the one who was meant to be fucking angry "I was just worried about you what kind of attitude is that?"

Yami scoffed "I don't need a brat like you to worry about me"

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to go to his side of the room "I'm not getting into this-

But Yami wasn't letting it end that easily, and once again he had the brat pinned against the door, Yugi winced "Yami that hurts"

"Why are you worried about me?" Yami yelled into the smallers face "When you don't even want to be around me?"

Yugi blinked past the pain and looked up at Yami "What are you on about?"

"Being with me is exhausting right?"

Yugi paled. What the fuck had Jou been saying? And why? "That's not what I meant-

Yami dropped where he was holding onto Yugi collar and took a step back "So you did say it then"

Shit shit _shit_ "I did but Yami it's-

"And another thing, never call me by my name again" Once again he got a grip on the smallers collar and dragged him close so he could snarl his next words menacingly "It _really_ pisses me off" He shoved him away from him as if his touch burnt "Now get the fuck out of here"

Shockingly, Yugi did exactly that. He turned around and walked straight out of the door this time slamming it behind him so hard the pictures fell off the wall in the hallway. Almost automatically he walked into Ryous room and turned to Bakura "You're sleeping with Y…with Atem tonight"

Bakura looked at him oddly, "Why would I-

"JUST DO IT" Yugi screamed.

With a certain look from Ryou, Bakura left.

…

Neither Yami or Yugi slept that night.

…

 

 


	12. Trial Separation (part one)

…

…

Yugi stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He really didn't want to go to classes today, he was too…angry? Yugi sighed and covered his face with the pillow, he didn't even know how he felt. He felt angry of course, hurt…but guilty as well. After all he Yami was angry over something that he had said…so all he had to do was apologise right?

…

…

"Do you think things are gonna be alright?"

Bakura followed Ryous gaze to where he was watching Yugi with a concerned expression. He desperately tried to ignore the sudden urge he got to attack his kitten as he bit his lip adorably and instead focused on their friend.

"Yeah. Yeah of course. They've fought before-

"Yes  _but_  Yugi has never walked out before. Even you ran for cover like a frightened animal"

Bakura snorted "No I did not" He was tired and couldn't be bothered to deal with the shrimps rampage…he was definitely not scared of him, apparently his kitten disagreed as he had the nerve to smirk "Yeah you did. One little yell and you ran with your tail between your legs-

Ryou was cut off as Bakura slid an arm around his shoulders and leant in close so that his lips brushed against the smallers ear "Careful kitten or I'm going to have to punish you" the blush that spread over Ryous face made Bakura laugh as he stepped away.

The two then refocused their attention on Yugi, as directly ahead of them at the lockers, was Yami. And he looked like he'd slept as little as Yugi had, Ryou noted that down in his mind for future reference.

Yugi waslked up to Yami swallowing his pride slightly, "hey Yami…about yesterday-

Yugi was cut off as Yami slammed his fist against the locker in front of him, Yugi blinked in shock "Yami?"

Yugi couldn't stop himself from taking an automatic step back as a fierce Yami turned to face him "Who said you could say my name? Who said you could even talk to me you fucking-

Oh shit was the collective thought of everyone watching as they saw Yami cut off by Yugi throwing his bag into his face. As it fell away Ryou gulped at the angry expressions of the two boys but before he could drag Yugi away Yami had by the collar his back thrown against the locker.

 _Fuck_ thought Yugi  _why does this guy always shove me against surfaces?!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing brat?"

Yugi struggled to get "Shut up you're the one who won't listen to my apology"

Yami scoffed "I don't give a crap about what you have to say to me-

Yugi did his best to look mocking, attempting to fold his arms but not being allowed the space to move "Yeah? Then why are you so pissed?"

"Because I live with you!"

Yugi used all the power he had to shove Yami away from him "Enough! You don't have to worry, I won't call you Yami, I won't call you anything anymore and I'll move out of the dorm!"

This last statement shocked everyone, even Yugi himself. But when he received no comment from Yami all he could do was sigh a "are you happy now?" and walk away. Bakura shot Ryou a worried look and quickly followed after where Yami had stormed off in the opposite direction, the other students giving him a wide berth.

 _This….is not good_ , thought Ryou.  _I have to talk to Marik._

…

…

An annoying knocking on the door stirred Marik, but he ignored it and rolled over, curling himself tighter into a ball with the duvet. That was before it got pulled off him unceremoniously "Marik get up!"

Marik rolled onto his back with a groan "Mel?"

The man in question sighed wearily "We have a visitor"

Marik repeated his groan as he sat up and saw an amused Ryou standing by the door "What is it Ryou?"

Ryou was slightly amused despite the current situation. It was a well known fact in the school that Marik and Mel were a pair, no one was sure how deep the relationship went for sure but it was easy to see how Mel took care of the younger like a mother. Despite Marik being the one with the position of power.

"It's Atem and Yugi"

Marik rolled his eyes and got up and not bothering to cover up as Ryou averted his eyes, he found it funny how someone so innocent was with a perverted asshole like Bakura "What have they broken now?"

Ryou shook his head, still avoiding looking at Mariks near naked body and sighing in relief when Mel draped a dressing gown around his shoulders "It's not like that, they were screaming at each other and now Yugi says he's moving out of the dorm!"

Marik shot Mel an annoyed look but begrudgingly slipped his arms through the gown and sat down "I feel like they're a married couple who've fought so now the wife is going back to her parents-

"It's not funny, Marik you're the dorm president you have to stop Yugi from leaving"

Marik glared slightly at being interrupted but just shrugged "Yes I'm the dorm president but I can't just stop someone from leaving if that's what they want"

Ryou watched as Marik looked up at Mel who nodded putting a hand on his shoulder as if happy that he wasn't trying to get more involved. Marik smiled softly but it soon faded as Ryou blurted "Stupid dorm president, I hope Mel abandons you!" and stormed out of the room.

"Well that last bit was uncalled for" Marik looked up to see Mel grinning darkly trying to hold back his laughter "I'm getting a little annoyed of your act you know…one day everyone will see you're the sadistic bastard not me"

Marik tried and failed to supress his shiver when he saw Mels grin turn into a small sinister smile and a familiar dark glee appear in his eyes. The tanned hand trailed up from his shoulder, ghosted past his neck and then gripped a fistful of Mariks hair, pulling his head before whispering "I thought that was our little secret"

Marik rolled his eyes but returned the harsh kiss pressed against his lips.

Sadistic bastard indeed.

…

…

The atmosphere was almost painful.

You could almost see a dark cloud of anger surrounding the boys and it was freaking even the teacher out.

' _Who said you could call my name?'_ Yugi thought…fucking asshole

Yami was growing increasingly annoyed ' _I won't call you Yami and I'll move out of the dorm'_ the little shit, he even threw in a  _'are you happy now?'_ Ra did he want to hurt the little-

"Tem…Atem?!"

"Shut up you're so noisy!" Yami yelled…right at the teacher who yelled right back fed up of these students "You're the noisy one! Go answer the question on the board!"

Yami grumbled, internally blaming this on Yugi too and walked up to the board and proceeded to try and write on it with a pencil…the noise had the teacher yelling even more until Yami threw the pencil at his head.

…

…

"Here you go Marik"

Marik looked at the piece of paper Yugi was offering him like it offended him, "What is this?"

Yugi folded his arm, face impassive "Application for temporary dorm leave"

Mel raised an eyebrow, taking the form off of Marik "You're leaving?"

Yugi nodded "I'm guessing I need permission to leave the dorm permanently so I'll apply for that…later" He trailed off breaking eye contact.

"Yugi-

"I'll see you around" And Yugi walked out quickly before either boy could say another word, as he walked out the door Ryou and Bakura came up to them but he swiftly ignored them not wanting another attempt to stop him. Ryou sighed and walked into the room the blonde had just left.

"He's really going?" Ryou directed at Mel, Marik looked up and glared at him "Oi Ryou about what you said earlier-

"You have a problem with my kitten?" Bakura eyed Marik darkly, Marik looked to Mel hoping for help But Mel just made a tutting noise and looked back to Ryou "He's really going…how's Atem?"

Bakura laughed "I haven't seen him in this bad a mood since the runt turned up in the first place!"

Ryou sighed "He disappeared after lunch, haven't seen him since"

Marik had lost count of how many times he'd groaned today…but he did it again for good measure "He's probably gone off to one of his girls places again"

"Why are we friends with such an  _idiot"_ Ryou yelled turning and storming out of the room, Bakura waved slightly and followed after him.

"What are you going to do?" Mel asked

"Keep an eye on them. It's all we can do"

…

…

Staring out the window seemed to be becoming a regular thing for Yami now. After dealing with a near hysterical teacher he'd just upped and left, ending up at Teas place again. He couldn't stand knowing he was in the same building as that brat and he didn't want to deal with Ryou and Marik telling him to fix it, which they would. Yami sighed as yet more rain fell against the glass…he felt like he was in some clichéd movie…the protagonist was sad and so it rained. Wait he wasn't  _sad_ he was angry!

"Atem if that's the expression you're going to have the whole night you can just-

Yami looked up at Tea with intense eyes "Tea…can I stay here for a few nights?"

Tea blinked in confusion…Atem didn't do that kind of thing, she was well aware of that and okay with it. They both took what they needed from the 'relationship' and nothing more. That didn't mean she didn't care about him so to see him looking so, for want of a better word, down was hurting her too. She moved so that she was sat next to him on the windowsill where he'd been sitting since they arrived at her flat and asked "What about school?"

Yami shrugged "I can get there easily enough from here…if I decide to go"

"Did you have a fight with the cute little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend- no she's not even a she she's a…" Yami sighed running a hand through his hair before looking at her seriously "Can I stay or not?"

Tea leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling back, not having received any response from Yami, and standing up whilst ruffling his hair "Do what you want"

…

…

Yugi lay on the sofa in his old living room, staring at the tv screen but not really taking in what was happening in the program…but at least it was noise. He had forgotten how it would feel to be back in this place, a house with no other people…no movement no sound. Just Yugi alone with his own thoughts.

Slowly Yugi sat up, turning the tv off and pulling a blanket over himself. He hadn't been home since his grandmother had died, his grandfather running off too Egypt to deal with it in his own way…but he said he'd come back during the summer. He'd be able to see him then, and he still had Jou and Kaiba around. He'd still see everyone from the dorm at school, so it's not like everything had changed.

Except for the fact he'd never felt so alone.

His ringtone stirred him from his thoughts, "Jou?"

A sigh of relief came from the other end "Yugi where are you? I called the dorm and they said-

"I've moved out of the dorm Jou"

Silence

"…You're going to move out?"

"I've already left. I'm at the house again"

"But…why?"

"I think it'll be easier than living in the dorm"

"Yug…did you have a fight with Atem? Does he know you've-

"What I do is none of his business" Yugi said, almost bitterly. A bitterness that Jou instantly picked up on and filled him with a sense of dread.

"Uh Yug…I think I said too much…whatever happened it's my fault I shouldn't have-

Yugi sighed covering his eyes with his spare hand as if to block out all images of their argument this morning flickering through his mind "It's not your fault Jou. We didn't get on to begin with, that's all…now I should go I've got things to sort out"

Now he was beginning to worry "Okay Yug…call me if you need anything-

Jou heard the tone meaning Yugi had just hung up on him. Shit.

Yugi just tossed his phone to the side of him and dragged the blanket over him fully as he lay down to sleep. Obviously he had a room…but he didn't want to go there, having always slept better when he could hear other people around. The dorm was always filled with people, but here…

Here there was no laughter from students watching tv in their rooms, no pointless arguing coming from Ryou and Bakura, no sounds of Yami playing his video games…no warmth of Yamis body curled up next to his. There was no one but him.

And he hated it.

…

…

Jou walked quietly up to where Kaiba had fallen asleep. He knew he shouldn't disturb him, Kaiba having been working for most of the day but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he got this out…

"Seto?"

Kaiba groaned and rolled over. Jou sighed and reached out to shake his shoulder "Seto! Wha- he yelled as Kaiba suddenly pulled him down on top of him where he laid on the sofa and kissed him gently on the top of the head "What is it puppy?"

Jou blushed at the use of the nickname but voiced no complaint and burrowed his head into Kaibas chest "I've think I've done something bad…"

…

…

 

 


	13. Trial Separation (part two)

…

…

Yamis arm flailed about in an attempt to stop the repetitive beeping noise that was waking him from his fitful slumber. He glanced at the clock confused, it was 6 why the hell was the alarm set for 6? He sat up meaning to yell at the brat when he remembered. The brat wasn't here, he was at Teas place. He fell back against the pillows with a groan. This didn't feel right at all, and his head hurt.

He stood, deciding to at least have a shower (guessing that Tea had already gone to work) when his vision blurred and he fell back down onto the bed.

Well shit.

…

…

Yugi sat in his class, ignoring the blatantly empty seat behind him. Strange how the lack of someone's presence could be so overpowering.

"Mutou? Where's Atem?"

Yugi looked at the teacher blankly "I don't know I came from home"

The teacher looked confused "That's strange, you two even skip classes together recently" Yugi blushed at having been found out, then glanced briefly behind him…where they really together that often?

…

…

"What happened to you?" Marik asked, looking down where Yami had collapsed at the bottom of the stairs to the dorm.

Yami looked up tiredly "I feel like death warmed up"

Marik rolled his eyes and knelt down next to him placing a hand on his forehead "You're burning up, what did you do?"

Yami grinned though it looked pitiful due to his obvious fever "You don't really want me to answer that do you"

Marik swatted him over the head lightly, making him wince screwing his eyes up, as he stood at turned to Mel who had been standing by.

"Pick him up would you?"

"I am not a child!"

"Oh I'm sorry, can you walk up those stairs by yourself?"

Yami and Marik stared at each other until Mel sighed and moved towards Yami, helping him up and walking him slowly to his room.

…

…

"Hey Mutou…Atem isn't here so…you wanna go with us?"

Yugi looked up coolly from where he leant against the wall, it was P.E…and as this guy had said he always went with Atem. Before he could reply another guy had turned up (he really should try and remember his classmates names) and was yelling at the other "Yugi goes with us when Atem isn't here!"

"Aren't you being a little too obvious?"

Yugi sighed as he watched Ryou signal to Bakura to sort out the fight that was starting in front of him, and he quickly slipped out of the hall already fed up with this shit. He made his way through the grounds hoping to get to the dorm without running into anyone. What was Yami his bodyguard? Was this some kind of joke? As soon as he wasn't here he was some kind of prey?

"Hey, HEY!"

Yugi turned to whoever was calling him…and paled slightly, a group of third years were sat under the trees looking at him "Aren't you that first year, Mutou?"

They stood and surrounded him "This is my first time seeing him up close" Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to leave but one of them had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the middle of the group "That's not cute…ignoring us"

"Let go of me-

"Look at his body…is he really a guy?"

"I said let go-

"Hold him down!"

Yugi winced as rough hands started pulling at his clothing, why did this keep happening to him? He was about to fight back when a calm voice cut in.

"I hope I can stop you there"

The guys stopped and turned "Stand aside or-

They all stopped as they saw the smiling face of Marik

"Shit-

"I know he's cute but everyone knows the rules. No touching"

Yugi wanted to laugh at how just a smile from Marik sent a group of athletic third years running, but he was too annoyed "Thanks Marik"

Marik sighed the smile fading "Don't run around by yourself Yugi do you have no sense of awareness at all? Now Atem is gone everyone's going to think-

Yugi bristled "This has nothing to do with that person!"

_Oh for Ras sake_ Marik thought "Just be careful. Speaking of 'that person' he's got a fever so I'd better go check on him"

Yugi glanced up from where he was crouched on the ground "Fever? It's probably because he was sticking his head out in the rain the other night-

Yugi trailed off as he caught sight of Mariks grin "Concerned?"

"He deserves it!"

_Totally incorrigible “_ You're as bad as each other. You're both stubborn and won't give way at all"

"…What's the point…"

"Huh?"

"I apologised. He's the one who doesn't want to forgive me"

Marik sighed "I got it, I'll pass on the message"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "What message?"

"That you tearfully said-

"YOU'RE MISTAKEN"

…

…

Yami opened his eyes to see Mel sitting by the side of his bed reading a book, "You…you can read?"

Mel sighed and raised his hand, Yami braced himself for a hit but was shocked to just have a gentle hand laid on his forehead again "You're still feverish. How do you feel?"

How did he feel? Yami closed his eyes relaxing into the pillows again. He should be used to it by this age but he still felt awful.

Mel watched as Yami feel back asleep…this really wasn't good, even ill Yami was never normally this quiet. He should get Marik to call a doctor, he stood and went to leave the room when he heard a quiet voice ask "Did the brat leave?"

Melvin just watched the figure carefully, he could barely keep his eyes open and his breath was coming in heavy pants "He left"

Marik closed the door gently behind him, and left Yami to his incoherent thoughts of guilt and misery.

Yami coughed painfully, he just didn't know what to do any more.

…

…

"I need you to do me a favour"

Yugi looked up from his desk "What is it Ryou?"

"I need you to go check on Yami"

Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up "See you tomorrow-

Ryou grabbed his arm and pulled him back "You're that against it? Seriously?"

Yugi pulled his arm away "I'm going home get someone else to do it"

"There isn't anyone else. Marik and Mel have been doing it all day and Bakura and I have work"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "You have a job… _Bakura_ has a job?"

Ryou shrugged "I'm trying to teach him how to work with people what of it, will you do it?"

Yugi dropped his gaze "He doesn't want to see me"

"Yugi he's practically delirious he won't even know it's you, please?"

"Fine"

Yugi cursed his obedient personality as Ryou skipped off (literally skipped) happily. He dragged himself to his room- no…his _old_ room and opened the door slowly and stepped in.

Yami was lying on the bed, face flushed, forehead crinkled as if he was in pain. Yugi as glad that he was sleeping, but wished he at least looked more comfortable. Quickly he changed the cover that lay over the sleeping figure and replaced the cooling pad on his forehead before falling to his knees by the bed… _what the hell was he doing?_ Why was he taking care of him so diligently?

All of a sudden a hand had grabbed hold of his collar and lifting him up next to the now awake figure of Yami.

"Ouch what are you do- Yugi was cut off as Yami bent down uncomfortably close to his face.

"You came back quickly for a little runaway"

Yugi raised his hands up to Yamis shoulders, hoping to push him away but only strong enough to stop him from moving any closer "I didn't come of my own choice Ryou asked me to check up on you I was just doing him a favour"

A flicker of emotion crossed Yamis face "Favour?"

_Oh shit_ Yugi swallowed as Yami leant frustratingly closer, he could feel the heat of the fever coming off of his forehead, and his breath against his lips. Yugi knew what was going to come next and he was powerless to stop it "I'm sick of seeing your face"

And his lips were pressed against his again. Seeing as Yami had a cold, Yugi tried exceptionally hard to withhold from crashing his fist into Yamis face this time…and there was also the fact he couldn't. So he was fully prepared to just lay there and let him get it over with…but then there was something forcing his lips open and exploring his own mouth.

_What, the actual hell?_

Yugi flushed as he realised what it was. He couldn't do anything but let the intrusion continue, his mind was racing as he tried to understand and figure a way out of this situation. He opened his eyes ( _when the hell had he closed them?_ ) as he felt his shirt being pulled out of his trousers. It was only when a burning touch started making it's way up his spine that he fully realised that Yami had let go of his wrists.

And so he slapped him.

Hey he said he wouldn't punch the guy a slap was wholly different.

The force of it sent Yami rolling onto his side and groaning, allowing Yugi to get up.

"What the fuck brat?"

"Shut up, you're sick of my face? I'm leaving"

"Hurry up then" Yugi tried to ignore the fact that the hateful glare hurt him.

"I was doing you a favour you ungrateful  _shit_ " and with that Yugi ran out. Yami tried to go follow him but a dizzy spell come over him and sent him crashing to the floor.

_Dammit._

…

…

 

 


	14. Coming Home

…

…

Yugi jumped as Ryou slammed a hand down on his desk, I looked up confused "Ryou-

"What happened when you went to check on Atem?"

Bakura laughed and put a hand on Yugis shoulder "You made the kitten mad"

Yugi glared at him over his shoulder "Makes a change from you doing it-

"PAY ATTENTION" Ryou yelled calling both boys to attention, Bakura whispered "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything-

"What did I just say?" Ryou glowered at both of them causing both to simultaneously gulp. Yugi spoke tentatively "Look I took care of him, he was an ass so I left that's all"

"So you didn't sort this shit out? I noticed you came from home again-

Yugi stood up returning Ryous glare "That's why you sent me there? To 'make up'? Fuck you Ryou-

"Don't talk like that to my kitten-

"Bakura stop calling me that-

"But kitten-

"How about the three of you be quiet and pay attention to class…which we are in the middle of in case it escaped your notice" All three guiltily (well two of them were guilty one was amused) turned their gazes to the non-too impressed teacher in front of them.

After class the three of them received a lecture that Bakura extended by laughing in the teacher s face and calling him an idiot. Eventually Ryou slapped him around the head and apologised on his behalf and then they walked out.

"Yug, come with me"

Yugi eyed Ryou warily "Where too exactly?"

Ryou sighed at the lack of trust "Just to a café or something to get a drink…no Bakura just you and me"

Bakura pouted "Kitten I thought we-

"Entertain yourself for a while" Ryou snapped. The pout disappeared and a flash of anger crossed his face before an impassive one took over, Bakura shrugged and walked away. Ryou sighed brushing stray hair behind his ear "I'm going to pay for that later"

Yugi watched as Bakura kicked at a locker as he walked out of the hall "You know I still can't figure out who's in charge, you or him"

"I don't think I even want to know…"

Yugi looked at his friend with concern, and moved to put a comforting hand on his back but Ryou sighed before flicking his head back and smiling "Anyway this isn't about me it's about you. Let's go"

Yugi let his hand fall in annoyance and followed where Ryou walked off happily, excited by the prospect of hot chocolate and gossip.

"So…what the hell happened?"

Yugi sighed "Could you ask me question, after you've swallowed the marshmallows? Please?"

Ryou stuck out his tongue proudly showing of a gloopy mess, making Yugi wince and slap at his arm until he hid it again.

"Did you drag me here for a reason?"

"You came willingly-

"Because I didn't have a choice-

"Exactly so stop bitching and tell me what happened"

Yugi leant back in his chair thinking about what he could say. There was no way he was going to get out of telling Ryou, he was vicious and if there was something he wanted to know…well then apparently he'd drag you to a café force feed you hot chocolate until you couldn't take anymore and started to spill.

But Yugi didn't want to talk about it because he didn't want to remember it. Didn't want to remember how he blushed to see Yami watching him so intently, didn't want to remember how it felt to have his tongue play with his, and that rough hand on his bare skin, gripping his hip and-

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked into a pair of concerned eyes _Fuck I did it again_ he winced as he felt a blush on his cheeks.

Ryous concerned expression quickly shifted into an amused one "Remembering something interesting?"

Yugi glared at him "Shut up would you"

"Well I would if you would start talking already-

"Okay! God just stop smirking at me like that"

Ryou raised his mug successfully hiding his smirk that was not disappearing anytime soon, Yugi sighed and settled more comfortably into his chair "I did what you asked, I checked he was okay, he's the one that called me a runaway, and said he was sick of seeing my face"

"And?"

"And what Ryou? We fought, I hit him-

Ryou groaned "You know he had a fever-

Yugi threw his hands up in annoyance "Yes I know he had a fever it wasn't my finest moment, he told me to hurry up and leave so I left"

"He was delirious-

Yugi sighed "Ryou he's wanted me gone from day one, he wasn't delirious" _He really hoped he was delirious_ "Why are you so desperate for this? I'm still at the school I'll still see you guys-

"This isn't about us Yug"

"Then what?" Yugi cried exasperated. Ryou drank the last of his drink before setting the mug down, thinking his words through carefully "It's about Atem. You didn't see what he was like before you came, it wasn't like he was depressed but…more like he was going through the motions. But whilst you were friends-

"We were never friends Ryou"

"Whatever you were, whilst you were there he was 'awake'. He came to class, he talked to other people he got mad, he laughed, he did things Yugi"

"Like make me miserable?"

Ryou looked at him carefully "Always?"

Yugi matched his gaze carefully before giving in and leaning his forehead against his folded arms. Ryou sat back smugly "Yeah, that's what I thought"

…

…

Yami woke up, happy to find that he no longer felt like death. He warily stood up and moved to the bathroom, testing the waters…but felt no throbbing of his head or nausea, so he happily got into the shower and washed away the feeling he'd always get after staying in bed too long.

Apparently he spent longer than anticipated in the shower as if he bothered to go to class it would be more like he was early for tomorrow than late for today. Ah well, the teachers were more shocked when he turned up then when he didn't.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Marik and Mel walked in "You're alive"

Yami scoffed as Marik sat down next to him "Don't hold back the joy in your voice"

Marik sighed and turned to face him "What did you do to Cutie?"

Yami frowned "I haven't done anything, I haven't seen him since class-

"He came over to check on you when you had a fever yesterday" Mel interrupted calmly, not even bothering to fully enter the room.

Yami paled "He did?"

"You don't remember?"

Yami swallowed hard, he remembered someone being there…he just assumed it was Marik. Then there was something cold interrupting his sleep but it felt good so he'd let it stay…until it yelled at him and... _oh fuck_. Yami shrugged off the guilt that quickly appeared as he remember more of what he'd said…let alone what he'd _done_ "It doesn't matter anymore, it's not like I could make it worse

A chocked off laugh cut him off "I'm sure you could"

Yami glared at Mel "No one knows how sadistic you are but us do they"

Mel grinned "And no one ever will"

Marik laughed lightly at Yamis annoyed face "You should still sort it out you know"

"Why? He's such a needy little shit isn't it better to be with his family then here at the dorms?"

"Family?" Marik said confused. Yami looked up at him…"What?"

Mel sighed and handed Yami a folder "Everyone has their reason for living in the dorms Atem, even you. So why should that make this kid any different?"

Yami took the folder and opened it with only a brief pause of hesitation and took in the information slowly "…His parents-

"Died in an accident a long time ago”

_Shit_ "So he lives with his grandparents? That's not so bad-

"You remember the kid running out in the middle of the opening ceremony?"

Atem swallowed, not sure he wanted to hear the next bit "Yeah-

"His grandmother collapsed, she passed away. His grandfather went to Egypt soon after"

Yami ran a hand through his hair with a sigh "I didn't know"

Marik laughed somewhat mockingly "Of course you didn't, why would he tell you something like that? You don't make him want to trust you"

"I just-

"Wanted him gone so you could continue your bitter miserable existence?"

Both Marik and Yami looked to Mel in shock who blinked innocently…well he tried, it came out a bit twisted "Too harsh?"

Yami groaned and held his head in his hands, luckily Bakura stormed in at that precise moment to save him from his misery, he literally kicked the door open and dropped onto the brats bed.

"You're in a bad mood" Mel observed

"Ryou told me to fuck off"

Marik laughed "Ryou swore?"

Bakura nodded vaguely at Yami "Well that's what he meant. Is that brat back yet?"

Yami groaned back "No. Shut up"

"But I need them"

Marik looked confused "Why?"

"Their daily morning fight is my alarm in the mornings"

Marik shoved at him "Just get a new alarm!"

"It's booooring without him-

Yami stood up whilst Bakura and Marik argued, Melvin watching him curiously as he put on his shoes "What are you doing? You still have a slight fever"

"I won't be long. Just bringing something back"

…

…

Yugi was lying on the sofa again, still refusing to sleep upstairs. He'd refused the offer to stay with Ryou, not wanting to be in the dorms…he couldn't exactly tell you why. He stared at the tv…some people say that when you live alone you'd get used to it and start talking to yourself in front of the tv…he really hoped that that wasn't true. Shaking his head he turned it off and went outside to sit on the front porch. The house was secluded at the end of a long pathway surrounded by trees, meaning he could sit out the front and not be disturbed.

God he was an idiot! He hated being alone, and being in this place was making him remember things he really didn't want to. Whenever he thought about the way this house used to be…he could only recall how he gradually lost the important people in his life one by one.

He shivered and wrapped the blanket he'd brought out with him around himself. What could he do, he really hated it here…but it was his home, where else was he supposed to go?

"Why are you crying?"

Yugis head shot up in shock, looking into Yamis impassive face. Yugi hadn't even realised he was crying until now, the tears slowly dripping down his cheeks as he looked up at the elder boy "It seems…I've come back to an unfamiliar place, I don't like it-

"Of course, who told you to come back to a place no one is waiting for you"

Yugi sobbed at the reminder squeezing his eyes shut "I know I-

"Just come back" Yami said lifting the smaller boy over his shoulder.

"What are you doing I'll fall!" Yugi said struggling, Yami tightened his hold "Stop squirming around then!"

Yugi still, getting a comfortable grip on the tallers shoulders, "…you're hot…"

"Of course I have a fever you brat"

Yugi sighed and pressed his cool forehead against Yamis warm one "I'm sorry"

Yami sighed relishing the coolness "Why are you apologising?"

"About what I said earlier…about feeling tired when I'm with you-

"Don't worry about that. I get tired being with you too" Yugi jolted in shock, but Yami continued "I mean you're naggy, you cry a lot, you attract wierdos and then I need to go and save you. And no matter how often we argue...I don't hate you. So that's tiring isn't it?"

Yugi pulled back so he could look into Yamis serious expression, a slow shy smile spreading across his face "Yeah"

…

…

"Sooo…you went and brought him back and once again spent the night in each other's tight embrace" Bakura drawled as he and Yami walked to class "So why are you so pissed?"

Yami shifted his irritated glare over to Bakura "nothing"

Bakura laughed "Bollocks…is the midget coming to fetch you for afternoon classes yet?"

"Bakura shut u-

"ATEM, AFTERNOON CLASSES ARE STARTING" Yugi yelled from the balcony above them. Yami sighed "I'm going Bakura"

Bakura nodded "Oh…ohkay" _I thought the brat called him Yami_ _…_

As Yami walked his phone started ringing he answer it with a frustrated sigh "What?"

"Don't _'what'_ me where the hell are you?"

_Shit…Tea_ "I decided it's better to stay at the dorms after all"

"Thanks for telling me-

Yami hung up not wanting to deal with this when he was so pissed off-

"ATEM. ATEM HURRY IT UP"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL ME YAMI ALREADY?"

Yugi leaned over the balcony with a grin "Why should I? Who knows when you'll change your mind again-

"I won't do-

"Of course you will-

"Yugi. I won't"

The serious tone froze Yugi to the spot as he looked at the intense and sincere expression. The moment passed and he grinned his easy grin again "Alright Yami, lets go" before turning to leave.

It wasn't until he was gone did Yami let his own grin appear.

…

…

  
  


 


	15. Need Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading so late...Christmas took its toll I'm afraid

...

...

"Jou…You're up?"

The brown haired young man barely glanced up at the voice, he was sitting on the sofa in Kaiba's office, but he didn't seem to be doing anything. That's what concerned him, Jou could barely sit still for longer than a minute let alone not be physically doing anything. Kaiba sighed and sat next to the still figure, "What's up puppy?"

That earned him at least a glance but still silence, so he stretched out a hand and ruffled his hair gently. He got another glance, and a small "I don't know what to do"

"Jou I've told you, you're overthinking-

"He left the dorm. He's living by himself, you know what he's like"

"Then call him"

"He isn't picking up"

"Do you want to go to the school?"

Jou looked up at his partner eyes bright "Can we do that?"

Kaiba showed off his telltale smirk "I can yes. You can tag along I suppose"

A relieved smile crossed Jous face, Kaiba didn't want to admit how much better he felt when Jou was smiling. So, in order to avoid an emotional outburst that he would never be able to live down, he pulled him into an awkward hug and just pressed a kiss to his temple "Come on, let's go back to bed"

…

…

Yami woke up with a smile on his face, a smile he quickly covered up when he realised why it was there.

The brat was singing in the shower, loudly and badly.

And he couldn't think of anything he'd rather hear.

…

…

"You left without me"

A wide pair of eyes looked up at him "Sorry?"

Yami shook his head with laughter as he sat down next to him "No you're not"

A wide grin answered him "You're right"

Yami laughed again as Ryou groaned "Yugi don't talk with your mouth full"

"Oh you mean like this?" Yugi stuck his tongue out making Ryou squeal and Yami laugh harder, "You're an idiot"

Yugi turned to him again "You love it"

Yami rolled his eyes and lifted a hand forcing Yugis mouth closed "Chew your food and swallow would you?" The smaller smiled and then turned back to his food, shovelling it into his mouth hungrily.

Yami could feel Bakura watching him as he wiped some sauce off of his room-mates cheek "What?"

Bakura smirked "You're like a mother cat looking after her kitten"

Yami glared but said nothing, just removing his hand and leaning back sullenly into his seat, making Bakura laugh "What is wrong with you?"

"M'tired" Yami yawned, making Yugi press a cool hand against his forehead "Brat I said I'm tired that's all"

Yugi pulled back his hand with a small smile "Just checking, you haven't been sleeping well so I thought-

"You were watching me sleep?" Yami replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You were making so much noise there was no way I-

"Would you two  _please_ stop flirting it's too early for this crap" Bakura groaned only to be hit lightly over the head by Ryou "Don't start already it's too early for  _your_  crap too"

"You love my crap"

"That sounds so wrong I'm going to ignore it"

Yugi smiled at the banter of the two white haired boys in front of him, and whilst they were distracted he turned back to Yami "That's why I left you behind this morning. You need whatever sleep you can get"

Yami didn't reply straight away, so Yugi just smiled and returned to his food and just nodded when Yami muttered a "Thanks"

The four ate in peace (interrupted by the occasional comment from Bakura) before they moved on the class.

…

…

Yugi was beginning to get  _very_  annoyed.

They were only into their third lesson of the day, but through all of them he'd had the feeling that he was being watched…it was making him uncomfortable. He'd also caught one or two guys staring at him, but as soon as they were caught doing it they turned away with a blush.

A fucking  _blush_? I mean they're  _men_  for gods sake why are they blushing?

And next was P.E...a shiver went up his spine, he wasn't looking forward to this.

Yugi had left 'annoyed' a long way behind. His fists were itching to crash into someone's face. He could handle being in a team with the guys (he doesn't know their names and he couldn't be bothered to learn, but they'd dragged him away from Ryou insisting he was on their team and he was too tired to fight) but when they'd started to use playing basketball as an excuse to grope him…he was in no way enjoying that.

Luckily, their team lost quickly due to half the team being too busy brushing up against his ass to actually play the game so they got to sit out. So Yugi managed to reclaim his place with Ryou leaning against the wall as they watched the other teams contine the play "Weren't you in the same team as Bakura?"

Ryou gave a small smile "Yeah, but I just whimpered a little and they let me sit out"

"You're evil" Yugi said with a laugh.

Ryou raised an eyebrow "Because playing is so much fun"

Yugi looked over to where Yami had hold of the ball, yelling orders out to the other players in an attempt to get in the lead "I don't know…he seems to be enjoying it alright"

Ryou followed the gaze of his friend, his smile widening unconsciously as he saw Bakura playing dirty to get the ball of Yami "Yeah"

"…how long until the game turns nasty?"

Ryou held up a hand "Wait for it…"

" _What the fuck Bakura?"_

"And bob's your uncle" Ryou groaned as the two boys walked forward to pull the boys apart.

...

"You're best friends, and you  _still_ find any excuse to fight"

Bakura pouted "He wouldn't give me the ball"

Yami shoved him in the shoulder "Why would I just give you the ball? it's a game, you were on the other team"

"Shut up" Ryou scolded " _both_ of you" he added when Bakura opened his mouth again.

Then Yugi stormed in slamming his locker shut cutting short any disciplining Ryou had left to dish out.

"Why does this shit keep happening?"

"What?" Yami questioned passing Yugi his blazer.

"Every other guy is slinging an arm around my shoulders, ruffling my hair or freaking pinching my ass! Where is all this coming from?"

"They're doing  _what_ " Yami coughed at the same time as Ryou said "Well what did you expect?"

The two blondes turned to the smaller white haired boy "Huh?"

Ryou rolled his eyes as he fought to get Bakuras tie undone from a knot "Well you were under Yamis protection, but everyone saw that fight you had so they think you're open market pretty much"

There was silence after that…Ryou made finally got the tie done and quickly got it around Bakuras neck and tied before he could fight it off. Then he turned back to the others, "What?"

"Do you even know how stupid that sounds?" Yugi breathed out.

Ryou sighed slightly shaking his head as he looked at his friend "Are you that blind Yugi?"

Yugi rubbed a hand over his eyes before gesturing wildly narrowly missing hitting Yami in the face, which still hadn't recovered from its look of confusion "I'm not the only fucking cute guy in this place! You and Marik get left alone"

Bakura snorted "Because everyone knows Marik is an evil little shit and well Ryou has me"

Ryou smacked Bakuras hand away from where he was trying to undo the tie "And if I didn't I'd be in the same situation as you"

"I don't need protection" Yugi muttered as he followed them all out.

…

…

"Brat…maybe Ryou has a point" Yami sighed as he watched Yugi catch up to him after pulling himself out of another attack hug. They were just trying to head back to the dorms but hands were coming out of the shadows to brush against Yugi, Yami was blinded by smiles and gushes of 'hello' and 'evening' that were thrown at his room-mate, one senior had actually walked up to the kid and asked if he wanted to come over to his room later with a blatant wink added on the end. Of course the brat had flushed a bright red and promptly swung his book bag into the guys nuts making him double over in pain which of course was highly entertaining but the day had been exhausting and all he wanted was to fucking go to sleep.

Yugi let out a long breath and shot a glare at Yami "Don't make this worse"

Yami flashed a grin and a wink "What else would I do?"

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut "This day has given me such a headache"

"You're not the only one Brat"

" _Mutou…MUTOU"_ A voice yelled at them growing louder as a creepy looking blue haired kid with glasses approached them "I have a question for you!"

"Oh and it's gonna get worse" Yami heard Yugi muttered as he turned to the new intruder "What?"

A sickening grin crossed the guys face "I want to book a photoshoot with you for the school paper and-

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi gasped but the guy just continued like Yugi hadn't said anything "- and the media club was thinking about following you around for a few days to make a film or something. That way the fan club-

"What fan club?!

"-would have more media to sell and we can all profit from it. So if you just tell me when you're free?"

Yami could see Yugi open and close his mouth utterly speechless so he decided to take over "Look four-eyes he isn't interested"

The guy just sneered and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose "It doesn't seem like you have a say any more"

_Oh for Ra's sake_ Yami thought  _this is ridiculous_. He stepped forward to argue but a small hand had closed around his arm and spun him around. And then the brat was kissing him.

The  _Brat_  was kissing  _him._

When he felt Yugi begin to pull away, he stepped forward and put a bit more force behind the otherwise chaste kiss, a pleased shiver running through him as he felt Yugis soft hands reach up and hesitantly curl around his neck. Yami grinned and pressed harder before nipping the bottom lip of his partner, causing a delightful little gasp. But before he could push his tongue through into the gap Yugi had pulled away, but he kept his arms around him and rested his forehead on Yamis chest, before shooting a small side glance at the now silent photographer.

"He will always have a say" Yugi stated seriously.

" _Yug?!"_ A weak voiced gasped from behind them making the boys look behind them.

"J…Jou?" Yugi stuttered at the sight of the deathly pale blonde, looking like he was only standing because of the brunettes grip on his shoulder. Jou's eyes were flashing between Yami and Yugi which made Yugi realise how close they were and what it was he had just done and quickly shoved Yami away, not as forcefully as he once would have.

"I…I can explain that"

Yami was trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of the traumatized friend, and at the shocked silence that had come over the other people on the grounds. But the laughter spilled out when Ryou stepped forward, clapping Yugi on the back saying "I didn't exactly mean that you needed to do that but it worked didn't it"

Yugi just groaned for the hundredth time that day.

…

…

 

 


	16. Explanation

…

…

After witnessing the scene between his friend and his room-mate, Jou had dragged both Yugi and Yami along with Kaiba to a little coffee shop to 'talk' however he was yet to say a word. The silence was killing Yugi and he could see Kaiba's smirk and could feel Yami attempting to hold in his laughter at the expression on Jou's face. Yugi would find it funny himself if he didn't feel like a child about to be grounded by his dad for making out with his boyfriend.

"If you're not going to say anything Mutt, can we go?" Yami said standing up

"Sit down" Jou said the same time as Yugi muttered "Shut up"

Sighing, Yami did sit back down but shutting up was an entirely different matter "As fun as this is-

"Explain what just happened Yug" Jou stated cutting Yami off. Yugi blushed "L-look I didn't have a choice. Guys were molesting me all day-

"They were what?

"And Ryou said that I needed-

"That's it you are not staying in that school-

Yami started paying attention at that but Yugi appeared to not have noticed and kept going "Cause you see Ryou is cute too but he doesn't get bothered-

"Kaiba give me your laptop we need to start the transfer-

Kaiba looked disgusted at the thought of parting with his distraction from his current situation "Puppy that's really not-

"Give it"

"You can't take the brat out of school just because he gets attacked a few times"

"Attacked?" Jou squeaked

Yami groaned "Not what I meant I just-

"So I kissed him because I thought it would make them back off and it worked-

"Brat you should really stop rambling now" Yami sighed, even though Jou was only half listening as he tried to get the laptop off of Kaiba. Their loud overlapping conversation was beginning to attract attention from the other customer in the cafe and he really was not sure how he managed to end up in this situation. The brat apparently hadn't heard a word he said either as he continued "It's not like we've ever done that before…well a few…well maybe-

"WHAT?" Jou yelled letting go of the laptop so that it nearly hit Kaiba in the face before turning to Yami fully intended to tear him a new one if his expression was anything to go by and he raised his hands in defence but nothing happened as Kaiba had apparently reached his limit, "Quiet. All of you. Now."

Yami wasn't really surprised that Kaiba managed to achieve peace without joining in with the yelling but he was still impressed.

"Right" Kaiba cleared his throat "Firstly, Jou I love you but don't ever touch my laptop again" Jou flushed at the endearment and looked embarrassedly down at his plate, Kaiba turned to Yugi "Please just stop talking before you give him a heart attack" and finally his serious gaze that was somehow cold but warm at the same time turned to Yami "Yugi won't be made to transfer schools so you can relax"

Jou scoffed "Like hell he won't, I don't trust Yug with someone like him"

"Excuse me?" Yami raised an eyebrow, in response Jou pulled a file from nowhere and began to read "Yami Atem 17 years old, illegitimate child of Yuiko Atem who died in childbirth, lived with his Aunt and Uncle until recently when he was made to attend the same school as his cousin Marik Ishtar after –

"You're related to Marik?" Yugi cried spinning around to face him, but Yami was slowly burning up with rage making him unable to reply. Yugi sensed this having been the cause several times and carefully placed a hand on his arm "Yami…"

"We're done here-

Jou scoffed "No we're not-

Yami stood and walked out, not looking at any of them as he did. He didn't even know the brat had followed him until he felt a tug on his shirt.

"What" He yelled as he turned around. Yugi was breathing heavily, making Yami realise how fast he had been walking, he wanted to apologise but he couldn't, instead he just stood there waiting.

"Go back"

Yami scoffed "No fucking way"

"Please"

Dammit he wasn't expecting that, serious eyes stared into his, silently pleading. There was something about this kid that left him unable to just walk away, unable to not care.

"Why?"

"They're all I've got…and I need them to not have a problem with you" Yugi declared without an ounce of the nerves that were churning inside him.

"…why…" Yami asked again quietly, not sure of what the answer was going to be, nor what he wanted it to be.

Yugi opened his mouth to start his answer several times but nothing came out except "please"

Just as Yami was about to refuse Yugi continued "I'll do anything you want if you just do this one thing for me"

…

…

And that was how Yami found himself once again sitting opposite Kaiba, Yugi having opted out this time, instead returning home to the dorm dragging Jou with him. Yami was already planning on how he was going to make the brat pay for making him face this situation.

"Let's not turn this into an argument. Agreed?" Kaiba said calmly as if this were one of his business meetings

Yami just nodded stiffly "You had me investigated"

Kaiba met his gaze calmly once again "I did. Yugi Mutou is like family to Jou, whose father was abusive and his mother left taking his younger sister with her"

Yami closed his eyes taking a deep breath, the closeness between the boy and Yugi suddenly making a lot more sense "And as Yugi also had basically no one-

"How do you know that" Kaiba asked curtly "Has Mutou…did Yugi talk to you about this?"

Somehow Yami managed to hide his shock at the emotion that seemed to be hidden within that sentence, he wasn't sure about the friendship between Kaiba and Yugi but there was obviously some sentiment there "No quite…Marik gave me some information after our last argument"

"You asked him to come back I hear"

"I don't know what meaning you're trying to project onto that-

Kaiba made a noise that may have resembled a laugh "I'm not, I'm simply curious…Yugi doesn't open up, Yugi doesn't react to other people and yet you…"

Kaiba trailed off not sure how to put it, but Yami understood the unnameable something between them "It's the same with me…there's something about that brat that I can't leave alone. I don't want to leave him alone"

The smirk on Kaiba's face made Yami realise that he'd just said what he was loathe to admit even to himself "If you ever say that I said that-

"No worries. I may research people's secrets, but I only share them when it'll benefit me"

Yami relaxed gratefully "Thanks…I think"

Kaiba nodded. An oddly comfortable silence spread between them which Yami had to break on principle "What exactly is the point of this meeting?"

"Not a lot. Don't hate Jou, he's over protective of Yugi, and I'm over protective of Jou"

"You don't say"

"And it seems that you may become, if you haven't already, a large part of the kids life. He needs someone on his side, something he's never really had. Jou can't see it yet but I can tell how much being with you and your friends has helped him"

A pang made Yami realise that this man knew far more then he would ever know about Yugi, that bothers me he thought, why?

Kaiba continued "But I had you investigated…I know your background and we both know there's also a risk of him getting hurt if he gets close to you"

This was said in such a matter of fact tone that Yami felt guilty for something that he hadn't done yet…but he admittedly it was almost inevitable "I will do my best to see that that doesn't happen"

"That's all I want" Kaiba admitted.

…

…

Yami wasn't sure he had ever felt this tired. For Ra's sake he's barely gotten over his fever and this day had done nothing to help him recover. It took a while to get the door to his room open but he eventually managed and promptly fell onto his bed with a groan.

"That bad huh?" A soft voice asked.

Yami opened a bleary eye to peer at where the voice was coming from. Yugi was perched on the edge of his own bed, looking as tired as he felt and a little bit nervous too. Yami sighed and sat back up "It was fine. We reached an understanding"

Yugi nodded letting out a sigh of relief, Yami made to return to laying down but it appeared the brat wasn't done "I'm sorry, about all of it…but thank you"

"You owe me"

"I know" Yugi said far too seriously for Yami's liking. He watched Yugi carefully as the smaller boy went around the room picking up Yami's coat and shoes from where he'd obviously just flung them down before flopping onto his bed. "He needs someone on his side, something he's never really had" Kaiba had said…Yami had to admit he was intrigued…there was more to the brat's story then what Marik had given to him, he should have known that really "We never really 'talk' talked about ourselves did we Brat"

Yugi froze, not turning to face him when he replied "Can't it stay that way?"

Yami sighed running a hand through his hair "You can't get pissed at me for not saying I was related to Marik if you refuse to tell me anything yourself-

"I'm not pissed off"

Even Yami was shocked at the bitter response that escaped him "- Kaiba seems to know plenty-

"He was there" Yugi yelled "What do you expect?"

Fuck this was not going to plan "That's not-

Yugi raised a hand to stop Yami mid yell the other hand he used to rub a hand over his face wearily "Stop, stop I don't want to argue when we've only just started talking again"

"Right. Sorry"

Yugi nodded and moved back over to his bed, sitting down to face Yami once more "I'm not saying…that I won't talk to you it's just…raw"

Yami thought Yugi wasn't going to reply, he sighed to himself and turned off the light feeling like he needed a few days of sleep just to feel like himself again.

After a brief moment of silence, Yami stood and crossed over to Yugis bed "Move up"

"W- what are you doing?" Yugi choked out but moved over regardless. Yami rolled his eyes as he got under the covers and laid down back to back with the smaller "Isn't it obvious?"

"Okay why are you doing it?" Yugi question trying to ignore that he was feeling more relaxed at the warmth that was coming off of the other body.

"Because I'm fucking tired, I sleep better with y…someone else there and you owe me"

The words "why aren't you at one of your woman's places then?" were out of Yugi's mouth before he could stop them. He felt Yami stiffen behind him but before he could attempt to pass it off as a joke a quiet "I don't want one of them" cut through.

Yugi was exceptionally glad they were back to back, as he couldn't stop himself from smiling and inching back so their backs were flush against each other's.

What he didn't know was that a mirroring smile was on the other boys face.

...

...

  
  


 


	17. Changing Feelings

_..._

_..._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Yugi groaned at the noise that was screaming at him to wake up. Something he was not ready to do just now, he was comfortable and warm…too warm. Blearily he opened one eye and stifled his second groan as he saw a tan arm wrapped securely around his chest. It had been a week since what Yami had now taken to calling 'the talk' and what Yugi had taken as a one off 'favour' of sleeping in the same bed has changed into Yugi going to bed alone and waking up smothered by his apparently deaf room-mate.

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Yami…Yami wake up" A groan was all he got as an answer "Yami turn off your freaking alarm"

"…you're closer…" Yami mumbled from the pillow

"I think you'll find it's on your side now"

Removing his head from the pillow Yami squinted over his personal heaters head to find that, sure enough, the clock wasn't where it was supposed to be and the annoying beeping was coming from behind him. A bleary look at Yugis smug faced revealed that the smaller had moved it so Yami would be forced to turn it off. So like anyone would do he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller and rolled them over, chuckling at the undignified squeak that came out of Yugi.

"Well now it's back on your side"

Breathless from the sudden move Yugi tried to push himself out of the embrace but was only pulled closer "It's your clock"

"Which you set" accused Yami with a pout

"Because we'd never get up otherwise"

Yami snorted "We're not getting up now so how about we don't set it tomorrow?"

"How about you sleep in your own bed?"

"How about no"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"DAMMIT YAMI JUST TURN THE DAMN THING OFF" Yugi yelled squirming and shoving Yami in the face, an attack that the taller tried to avoid but after an (albeit soft) hit on his chin he reached back to hit the snooze button but instead knocked it off the table

"Oops"

_Beep_

_Beep_

Yugi internally counted to three before calmly saying "Yami…get up, and turn it off"

Yami groaned and flopped onto his back "Don't wanna"

"I'm not giving you a choice here" Yugi stated, his eye twitched at the still ongoing alarm.

"I don't see you making me"

"You know what, fine" the need to stop the noise won over the need to make Yami do what he asked. Yugi muttered to himself something along the lines of grabbing the clock and making Yami choke on it as he stretched out from the side of the bed to try and reach the fallen object.

"Ca…can't….re…reach it-

"Oh for Ra's sake" Yami sighed and rolled over, stretching out, grabbing the clock and finally  _finally_ stopped the noise.

"Happy now brat…brat?"

When no sarcastic comment was thrown back in his face Yami actually looked down and realised the position they were in. Yami was plastered against Yugis back, his weight fully resting on him, one arm out-stretched the other resting on the smaller boys waist. Yami's hand twitched as he realised he was feeling soft skin from where Yugi's top had ridden up in the scuffle.

"..et…ff…me" he heard, but Yami was too busy being distracted by what he was feeling, his hand making its way up and his head coming down to nose at the hair line…before he was thrown off in a fit of strength neither boy expected.

"I said get off me"

Yami blinked still shocked "You're soft like a girl"  _Fuck_

"YAMI"

…

…

"Ryou, please ask Yami to pass the salt"

"Ryou please tell Yugi to get it himself"

"Ryou-

"Both of you can shut the fuck up" snapped Ryou grabbing the salt and throwing it at Yugi.

"Ouch Ryou harsh" Yugi muttered rubbing his head where the salt had collided with him.

"You were asking for that" Bakura grinned through a mouth full of egg, earning himself a slap around the head "Kitten-

"And you were asking for that. And don't talk with your mouth full"

Yami snorted "Christ Ryou did you not get laid last-

"Finish that sentence Atem, see what happens"

That threat coming from a normally pleasant Ryou with the added use of a fork as a weapon waving in his face caused Yami to silently carry on with his breakfast. The silence didn't last long as he saw his smaller counterpart laughing to himself as he slathered jam onto his toast "What are you laughing at?"

Yugi looked up from where he was licking jam off of his wrist, an image Yami was trying to ignore, "nothing"

"Why are you sniggering then?"

"s'just funny…eating breakfast like a family with you lot every morning" All three looked at him like he'd just announced he had a second head "A very dysfunctional one?"

Ryou shook his head muttering "If I ever have children like you lot-

"What? Why are we the children?" Yami argued

"You actually need to ask?"

"I am not a child!"

"Atem you've been flicking cornflakes into Bakura's hair all morning!"

"WHAT?" Bakura yelled shaking his head scattering cereal everywhere making Ryou yell as it landed in his coffee.

"It's so huge and fluffy how can I  _not_?" Yami laughed

"You're not the one who combs his hair"

Yami raised an eyebrow "You comb his hair?"

"Only when he catches me" Bakura grinned.

"See….dysfunctional family" Yugi smiled ridiculously pleased at such a fact.

…

…

"What's the plan for today?" Bakura questioned leaning back his chair so that it tilted backwards.

"You'll be doing homework"

The front legs of the chair hit the floor with a bang "But-

"No buts, I'm sick of the teachers hounding me. You're doing it" Ryou turned to the other two "Sorry-

"No worries" Yami shrugged "Fancied a quiet one anyway"

"You wouldn't get that with Kura-

"Hey- Bakura protested

"Oh shut up it's true" Ryou admonished gently, placing a hand on his arm "What are you two going to do then?"

"I guess-

"Actually I'm away this weekend" Yugi offered, turning to Yami "I was going to say"

"Where are you off to?"

"Just staying over at Jou's for a few days-

"Leaving your boyfriend all alone for the whole weekend?" Bakura gasped mockingly making Yugi splutter in response before Yami far too calmly reached over and slapped Yugi on the back.

"He was kidding brat"

"Am I though?"

"Kura" Ryou warned. Bakura raised his hands in defence "Okay I'm kidding. It's just you two are never apart"

"Aside from when you're having stupid fights" Ryou added helpfully.

"Well we're roommates and we're in the same classes…we're going to be" Yugi declared "So it's natural…nothing like  _that_ "

"You sound so disgusted brat when you happily share a bed with- Yami grunted as a small but powerful fist ploughed into his stomach

"What was that?" Ryou questioned eyes wide

"Nothing at all" Yugi smiled innocently clearly ignoring the harsh breaths being drawn in by the hunched figure beside him.

"Riiiight"

"Good morning too you all!" Marik called brightly as he approached the table, Mel silent and stoic behind him as per usual. Yugi turned towards the newcomers thankful for the change in conversation "So…I recently discovered you two were related"

"You mean you didn't know?" Marik smiled grabbing Yami's face and rubbing their cheeks together "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

"Let go of me"

"But dear dear cousin we're bonding" Marik pouted.

"I don't want to bond!"

"Well now you're hurting my feelings"

"Like I give a shit!"

Yugi watched as Yami and Marik began to fight, he noticed Mel silently move to stand next to him "I feel like we should have popcorn for these moments"

Yugi laughed "I don't know how I didn't realise"

"I should stop them shouldn't I?"

"Not yet, Atem is losing" Bakura laughed making Ryou roll his eyes and stand pulling at his partners arm "Come on Mr we have work to do"

"You're going to help?"

"Did I say we? I meant you, whilst I poke you with a stick and play your games" Corrected Ryou with a sickly sweet voice "See you later guys, have a good weekend Yug"

"Going somewhere Cutie?" Asked Marik after releasing Yami from a choke hold and moving back over to where Mel and Yugi were "do I need to send a guard?"

"Don't be an idiot-

"I'm never an idiot. That's my cousin's job"

"Shut it" Yami muttered half-heartedly, rubbing his throat warily watching Marik, a fact that brought him obvious delight.

"I'm staying at Jou's why is everyone making this out as a big deal?"

"Because you're leaving your boy toy"

Mel spat out most of the sip he had just taken, there was silence all around the table. Marik quickly got bored of that however and turned his attention to Yami once more "Aren't you going to get mad about me calling you a boy toy?"

"Mel…is human"

Yugi joined in "I heard rumours…but I never thought I'd see the day"

"We shall remember this"

"I will tell my Grandchildren"

"You're not funny" Marik dead-panned though the effect was lost when Mel gave out an undignified snort

"He did it again" Yugi yelled excitedly

"Enough" Marik declared "Atem, Grandfather called"

The effect was instantaneous.

Yami sobered instantly, all sight of amusement gone from his face as he eyed Marik coolly. Yugi suppressed a shudder at the sight of such indifference that, for the first time in awhile, was not directed at him.

"What of it?"

"He wants to have dinner-

"No" Yami shot off before standing.

"Atem-

"Tell him I'm busy, actually tell him I'm fucking something up he'll believe that more. Let's go brat"

Yugi stood hurriedly as Yami had already begun to stride off without him. He looked back at Marik who had made no move to follow, which in itself was unusual and decided that maybe this was a subject he should leave well enough alone.

…

…

Yami stared up at the ceiling dejectedly.

It was quiet without the brat.

He had offered to stay but despite the fact he'd managed to keep his mouth shut for a few hours Yami knew it would only be so long before the questions started. And he wasn't dealing with that shit.

Ra it was a Saturday evening and the famed Yami Atem, was alone in his room.

With a sigh of defeat he called Bakura who answered with a quick "What?"

"Polite as ever, what if I was your mother calling?"

"She'd get the same response, what's up you bored without the kid?"

"No-

"Atem"

"I am so fucking bored without the kid"

Yami pulled the phone away from his ear as Bakura began to cackle

"Oh Ra man"

"Yes thank you Kura"

"What did you do before he came?"

Yami scoffed "You know what I did. Girls, I did girls"

"Why aren't you doing that now?"

"Who says I haven't done that all day and now I'm exhausted?" Yami heard a giggle in the background "Was that Ryou, am I on speaker?"

"Of course you are I can't let him miss out on this"

"I hate you both" Yami groaned

"No you don't, anyway seriously. What aren't you using this as an opportunity to disappear into your old life?" Ryou had cut in

"…what do you mean 'old life'? It's still me guys"

"Is it?"

Yami blinked at such a sincere statement before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.

They were right.

Yami had attempted to smother himself with a pillow for at least several minutes before he noticed the strange stirring in his stomach. He pulled his head away slightly, realising a strange scent was coming from the material.

The brats scent.

The boy groaned as thoughts flooded his mind of the brat, of the way he had placed his cool hand on his forehead when he had a fever. The pleading look of desperation when asking him to go back to Kaiba. How the kid hid his face in Yami's shirt whilst watching the horror films that he'd been so desperate to see. And then…he thought of the small pink tongue lapping jam off of his wrist. And most of all of this morning, when the small body was below his own, completely at his mercy Yami's hand at his hip just above the soft curve of…

Yami opened his eyes with a start.

Fuck.

He was hard.

…

…

  
  


 


	18. Weekend Away

Ryou was startled by the sight before him. Atem was already sat at the breakfast table as he and Kura arrived, looking just a tad worse for wear…okay he looked shite. The boy was pale aside from contrasting circles below his eyes. He obviously hadn't slept all weekend, though not for lack of trying as his tussled hair showed. And above all he was spreading butter on his toast with a spoon.

Ryou slid into the seat opposite him, almost as if he was trying not to scare off a wild animal. "Atem, you okay?"

Yami waved a hand half-heartedly "Fine, fine…"

"Really? You don't look it. You look-

"Like shit" Bakura cut in joyfully only laughing when Ryou whacked him for it "What he does?"

"Obviously but you don't have to be so blunt about it"

"You mean like saying obviously?" Kura grinned at his partner who only glared in return.

"Make yourself useful and get our breakfast would you."

"You not going to help?"

"No, why do you think I keep you around" Ryou scoffed.

"Aside from the sex?" Came the reply with a lewd expression, which apparently was just what they needed to break Yami out of his stupor.

"OKAY it's too early for sex talk" Yami yelled covering his ears.

"It's never too early to mentally scar your friends Atem" Bakura said far too seriously to find funny.

Yami just looked at him blankly, "That's friendship to you?"

"It could be far worse" muttered Ryou before turning back to Bakura "Now will you go get coffee? And food? And more coffee? Did I mention coffee?"

"Once or twice"

"You'd better go Kura, before he starts to drink the blood of the innocent- OW" Yami yelled as a fork collided with his forehead.

"My hand slipped" Ryou shrugged "Kura, go"

Ryou watched to see Bakura disappear into the writhing crowd of hungry students before turning back to Yami who was rubbing his forehead forlornly "oh give up it didn't hurt that much"

"Did so"

"It was a plastic fork Atem"

"The pointy end hit me"

"The pointy end?" Oh for the love of Ra "forget it, we need to talk"

Yami blinked at the sincerity in Ryou's voice "People will look for me you know"

"What?"

"Nothing" Yami thought it was in his best interests not to explain how he often considered Ryou the leader of some kind of mob and that with a wave of his hand Yami would be exterminated. Or Ryou would happily dispatch him himself…probably with a variety of weapons and methods.

"Atem!"

Yami returned to the conversation with a jolt "Sorry what?"

Ryou looked as if he was counting to ten before he answered "I asked if the reason behind your sleepless night was due to Yugi being away"

"Why would that matter?"

"Well you look-

"I am perfectly capable of sleeping by myself for one night"

"…you two sleep together?"

Yami repeated what he just said in his head and groaned internally. That was not something he had really admitted to himself let alone to someone else…'quick make something up' inner Yami stated.

"I meant by myself…in the room…because he's normally with me. In the room, not the bed"

The eyebrow that was raised in hearing his stuttering reply led Yami to think that Ryou didn't believe him.

"Uh huh"

 _'Totally doesn't believe you_ ' Yami's brain cautioned.

"Yes. That's what I meant"

 _'Well that didn't help_ ' Inner Yami screamed at him.

"Did you?"

Once again, the sincerity cut Yami to his core. He braved a look at Ryou, but was not prepared for the mixture of concern and harshness that was showing on an otherwise kind face.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Atem…"

"Ryou"

"About Yugi…do you-

"I'm back" announced Bakura with a thud as he sat back down, cereal and coffee splattering onto the table and onto Yami's lap. Ryou tuned out the argument that followed and sipped his coffee. Obviously he knew that Yugi and Yami were close, even if the two idiots didn't seem to realise themselves, but to think that they were so reliant on each other was a surprise to him. The rest of the meal passed in relative peace, aside from Ryou having to assign Yami the correct utensil for what he was trying to eat.

"Atem…" Ryou started as the bell rang "Don't go to class today"

Both Yami and Bakura looked him in surprise "You're normally trying to convince me to go"

"I'm assuming convincing you not too will be a lot easier" Ryou smirked, earning himself a weaker one in response "I'm fine Ryou."

"No, you're not. Just go back to bed would you? I'll tell the teacher you're ill" Ryou stood gathering all of their plates with an air of finality so that Yami could only nod and went to leave "Thanks Ryou"

"No problem" Ryou smiled, watching the boy stagger out, narrowly avoiding several moving figures on his way.

"Wonder what the brat looks like" Bakura snorted.

…

…

Ryou looked up with a smile as he heard others greet Yugi good morning. Though he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him. He raised an eyebrow however as Yugi sat down and proceeded to slump down resting his head on the desk.

"'orning"

"Good morning to you too…do I even want to know what you got up to this weekend"

"Was great actually, lots of games" Yugi grinned "Even Kaiba wasn't as…well Kaiba"

"Did you sleep at any point?"

Yugi shrugged "Couldn't drop off"

Ryou sighed "Because Atem wasn't there with you?"

Yugi went even paler than he already was, Ryou had to hold back his laugh at the mixture of nausea and embarrassment on his friends face. "That's a yes then"

"I don't know what-

"Don't worry about it, Atem looks even worse than you. I sent him back to bed…you should probably go join him"

Ryou marvelled at how Yugi's blush deepened, and then shot him a look of suspicion "Have you had coffee yet?"

Ryou couldn't help it as his grin widened "What would make you ask that my dear friend?"

"You look…manic and you're acting particularly sadistic."

"That shouldn't make me happy should it?"

Yugi winced "That…does nothing to reassure me"

Ryou smirked "I was aiming for reassurance. Yug just go to your room would you? You're not going to make it to second period at this rate"

Rather than argue, Yugi wisely nodded and stood making his way out of the classroom, drawing Bakura's attention "Brat, you're back"

"Hey Kura"

"You look like a zombie"

"Thanks Kura"

"Hey Yugi" RYou called, causing Yugi to turn slightly "Tell Yami I hope he sleeps better now" Yugi wrinkled his nose in confusion but nodded anyway before leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryou coughed as Bakura stood who blinked and gestured after Yugi "Following him?"

"We have class"

"Yugi gets to skip" Whined Kura which Ryou stopped with a sharp yank making Bakura fall into his seat just as the tutor walked in.

There wasn't enough caffeine in the world to help him handle his friends.

…

…

Yami had gone back to his and Yugi's room, just like Ryou said, but he still couldn't sleep, although there was nothing he wanted more right now. At least the weekend was over, and the brat would be back today…though Yami hated how much the Brat appeared to affect him now. The weekends never really meant much to Yami even before this. After all he did what he wanted whenever the need struck him regardless of what day it fell on. His deeds taking place on a weekend just meant that he didn't get in trouble for whatever it was he did.

This weekend however had passed in a blur of sleepless nights and days of doing nothing…and being far too aware of just how little he was doing despite having the freedom to do so.

And all because the brat was away.

And that annoyed him.

He was annoyed that the brat was gone, and he was annoyed that that annoyed him. Seriously, why should he care that the brat had somewhere to go? That he clearly cared for Jou and Kaiba more than he did Yami. Fuck the lack of sleep was affecting Yami more than he thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the brat…his chest tightening like it had each night before, Yami waved the now familiar thoughts away before they lead to the same conclusion…which was jerking off to the thought of Yugi. Thoughts of Yugi being beneath him, bright red with a blush and his eyes glistening with tears as Yami gripped his wrists taking all control away from the kid as Yami…

Damn it he was not happy about this. Of all the people for Yami to fantasise about it had to be the –

"Yami? You in here?

Fuck Yami thought (yet again) as the star of said fantasies entered the room…looking as bad as Yami himself felt, but he still felt a jolt in his stomach.

"Brat?"

"Hey…" And damn if that soft, tired smile wasn't fucking adorable. Annoying.

"How was your weekend?" Yami offered.

Okay" Yugi smiled that fucking smile again. "It's always good to spend time with friends"

Yami felt a jolt at that…Yugi didn't consider them his friends? So what, spending time with them was nothing but a chore. Well that made things a lot simpler. If the brat didn't give a shit than neither would he.

The, albeit rather small, rational part of his brain from this morning was once again screaming at him over how stupid he was being. But after all, it is a lot easier to ignore your feelings than try to understand them.

"What you doing here anyway? You have class"

Yugi looked at Yami carefully…as if sensing the strange mood "So do you"

"Since when have I cared about class brat?"

"…Ryou sent me up here…he said he hopes you sleep better now?"

Yami bristled in irritation…clearly Ryou was too close in figuring out where Yami's feelings were heading…and then he'd tell Marik and he'd never hear the end of it. They'd probably think he had feelings for the kid. Rather than the feelings of lust that he needed to get this out of his system…and fucking soon. Yami stood and walked towards the brat hoping to just slip past and leave the room "Ryou needs to mind his own fucking business" Yami blurted before he could think it through.

"You really need to treat your friends better" muttered Yugi.

The look that Yami gave his room-mate was one of genuine confusion "Friends? Who are you talking about?"

Yugi couldn't explain the feeling he got at seeing his room-mate again. He wasn't sure if he'd say that he'd missed him…but the familiarity of his presence in the room calmed him somewhat. However that feeling didn't last, as something was clearly wrong with the fucker. But Yugi just gritted his teeth, and was proud of how he resisted kicking Yami in the head. Fists clenched he carefully said "Don't say shit that makes people mad" before turning around and moving to walk away.

Well he was going to but Yami decided to stick out one of his stupidly long legs and tripped him up so that he felt flat on his front. Yugi raised himself onto his elbows, rubbing his chin but found himself shoved back down and the weight of Yami was covering his back holding him down.

"Wha…what are you doing"

Yugi didn't get a reply, only a shift in position gave any indication that Yami had even heard him. A hand moved to the back of his head, fingers grasping his hair lightly as his head was moved to the side, where Yugi saw Yami had lowered his own head, lips only a breath away. Yugi closed his eyes in an attempt to brace himself for the kiss he was sure was coming, only to feel a puff of air cross his face as Yami let out a laugh.

"What? Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

Yugi's chest tightened and let out a gasp that almost sounded like he was in pain. He let Yami roll him onto his back, eyes wide with shock and uncertainty at how this scene was going to progress. His look was met with Yami looking down on his with a disdainful smirk, and the grip on his hair tightened somewhat painfully as Yami muttered "Why would I do that to someone like you?"

Yugi was left on the floor with those words resounding through his brain, trying to understand why they had hurt so much.

…

…

 

 


	19. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, had some computer issues. I have a temporary solution for now. Also I've only written up to a certain point at the moment so i need to get my ass in gear....

"Exactly how many times are you two going to repeat these fucking fights?" Ryou shouted down at Yugi, who was currently knelt on the floor in a pose of apologetic submission.

Bakura was just sat in the corner being thoroughly amused by it all. He and Ryou had come back from lessons to check on the two only to find Yugi. Alone, and attempting to delete all of Atem's game progress on his current favourite disk. Thankfully he had no idea what he was doing or else Atem probably would have killed him.

"I'm sorry" Yugi muttered.

"Don't apologise to me apologise to Yami" Ryou ranted whacking Yugi over the head with a rolled up magazine he kept around for 'encouraging' Bakura to do work

Yugi rubbed his head complaining "I didn't do anything" but it seemed Ryou was done with listening "I don't care just go do it."

"How am I supposed to know where he is?"

"Just call him then"

Yugi groaned pulling out his phone, but not before looking up at Ryou expectantly "What's his number?"

'Ra did he need a vacation' Ryou groaned "Seriously? You don't have his number?"

"I've never needed it"

"He has a point kitten, they're always together aside from the fights and Yami never answers anyway" Bakura cut in, deciding Ryou was getting overly frustrated and would soon start to take it out on him "His house is near here Brat, just go there"

"You really think he'd go  _there_?"

Yugi didn't miss the way Ryou emphasised his disdain at the prospect…but that didn't mean he understood the reasoning behind it.

"No one else is there at the moment. He probably ran out of options" Bakura shrugged then smirked at Yugi "It's not like he has any girls to go to anymore"

"What do you-

"Oh we don't even have time for that conversation" Ryou laughed dryly grabbing Yugi up by the elbow "You have a job to do"

…

…

"You might want to slow down a bit there Atem"

Yami threw one more punch at the bag and then looked up into the familiar face of Tristan, one of the gym's management team and also somewhat Yami could stand having around him…that meant friend in his world.

"I'm okay" Atem breathed out attempting to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead, which proved difficult to do whilst wearing boxing gloves.

"You nearly knocked Duke out cold"

"And?"

"He's our top boxer"

Atem scoffed "If you're gonna stand there talking at me at least make yourself useful would you?"

Tristan smiled vaguely, accepting the offered boxing focus pads ad assumed a stance before gesturing for Yami to start.

"Something happen with  _him_ again" Tristan got out through the force of Yami's punches.

"What makes you say that?"

"You only ever turn up when you're in a rage. So?"

"No" Yami grunted "for once"

"Then I'm stumped, nothing I know has ever you got like this except for your grandfather" Tristan laughed "A girl?"

Yami swung particularly hard, knocking Tristan back a step "Things would be easier if he were"

' _Well_ ' Tristan thought eyeing the somewhat feral Yami ' _that was unexpected_ ' "Wanna talk it out" he offered.

"That is the last thing I want to do" Yami huffed before taking the stance to start again, Tristan mimicked him and accepted the punches Yami began to throw once more "Okay well…just remember, you can't keep everything inside forever"

"That's what I do"

"And how's that working for you so far?"

Tristan knew he hit a nerve when Yami glared at him as he straightened up "Drop the pads, lets spar"

…'I am going to feel this in the morning'…

…

…

Yugi stood outside the gym that Yami's maid (his fucking maid) had given him the address of. 'Young master has gone to the fighting grounds' Yugi muttered to himself as he opened the door 'Who even talks like that anymore'. Yugi looked around the room, there were people everywhere, sparring or stretching…the smell of sweat was distracting and the grunts of pain…Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to see a Yami who fitted in here…but Ryou would probably be a scarier figure if he went back without Yami, so he coughed to attract the attention of a thin tan dark hair boy with strange eye make-up and asked "Hey…is Yami Atem here?"

"Did you say Atem?"

Yugi was taken aback by the ferocity in the guys look "Uh yeah?" He was even more uncomfortable with the way he was looked up and down before given a reply "Who are you, his girlfriend?"

_Seriously?_ "What, no I'm…his friend"

"What you want with him?"

Okay now he was just pissing him off "I just want to see him" He literally couldn't make himself any clearer.

"Your lover-boy is busy" The boy sneered before raising a hand and roughly grasping at Yugi's chin "Guess I'll keep you company"

"What are you doing here?"

Yugi looked up at the figure the fallen Duke had revealed, Yami, of course. Yugi rubbed his knuckles where they were throbbing from knocking the guy down "I was looking for you"

Yami looked down at the groaning Duke at his feet, "looks like you found someone else to play with"

"Don't- Yugi began but Tristan cut in with an "Impressive hit, that  _was_ our top boxer" before he could finish. Yugi eyed the tall man warily, watching as he bent to lift the dazed duke up from the ground "Thanks…uh sorry?"

"Oh don't be from what I saw, he deserved it" Tristan winked before turning away dragging Duke with him "See you next time Atem."

So he does come here a lot Yugi thought

Yami looked down at the smaller boy with a frown "What did he do to you?"

Realising Yami's mood Yugi just shrugged and muttered "Nothing" but Yami wasn't accepting that. He crowded Yugi against the wall and repeated "What. Did. He do?"

"He  _tried_ to touch me" Yugi spat out, clearly frustrated at being so easily trapped "He thought I was a girl or something so I hit him"

Yami closed his eyes and leant forward, one hand on Yugi's shoulder the other forming a fist above his head in an attempt to control himself "You're so much trouble" he muttered

"Are you mad?"

Yami looked down into the genuinely concerned eyes and thought it better not to answer that "I'm gonna grab my stuff, wait for me." And as an afterthought "And don't punch anyone else okay"

It had the desired effect of lightening the mood "That wasn't my fault, okay he-"

Yami saw several of the gym members eyeing Yugi up and down in a way that threatened his self-control, he cut of the boys rambling with a curt "Yugi"

"Ye-yeah" Yugi stuttered shocked at the use of his name.

"Don't ever come here again"

Yami saw the flash of pain that crossed Yugi's face which quickly moved into anger, and rather than just taking it Yami found himself cutting him off by holding out a hand and saying "Wanna come to my place?"

…

…

'Yami's place rivalled Kaiba's' Yugi thought to himself.

After the maid had greeted them  _"Oh it's the young lady from this morning"_ she had said, causing Yami to snort with laughter until Yugi hit him with a swift fist to the ribs whilst explaining that he was, actually, a guy and was Yami's room-mate from school. After that everything went smoothly…Yugi had showered and redressed himself in Yami's far to big pyjamas (causing another round of snorting laughter) and eaten the poshest hamburger he had ever seen, before being shown to one of many guest rooms.

Yugi had tried to argue that they should go back to the dorms, but by the time they had left the gym and gotten back they would have missed curfew regardless. And Yami's argument was that if they were going to get into to trouble anyway then they might as well earn it. Which really didn't make sense but Yugi was too tired to argue against the flawed logic.

Though he still couldn't sleep.

He'd gone from one unfamiliar place to another and he just couldn't take it anymore, however he was hesitant to go to Yami…they hadn't talked about what had happened when Yugi came back from Jou's, and he could tell that they probably weren't going too. He wasn't sure what he would say even if they did, but he could at least admit that something was going on between them.

Something.

'Fuck it' Yugi thought, throwing off the covers and heading out of the room. Treading carefully, Yugi made his way to where he believe Yami's room to be. Opening the door without letting an ear-splitting squeak proved difficult, but he just opened it bit by bit and entered the room closing the door firmly behind him.

The room was…clinical. In comparison, their dorm room looked far more like a home than this. There, Yami had his comics and clothing all over the place. Had music playing or was screaming at a game whilst pushing buttons frantically. This place, Yugi thought, didn't look friendly. Everything was grey, and for such a large room there wasn't a lot there. A bed in the middle of the room, a bare desk in one corner and then a wardrobe along the opposite wall. There was no posters on the wall…nothing that reminded him of the boy he knew, the boy who was looking right at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Ah.

"What are you doing brat?"

"Nothing. Sorry I just…sorry" Yugi knew that that didn't make much sense but that was all he had. Yami didn't appear too bothered, just ran a hand through his hair before offering the other out to Yugi "Come here"

Yugi wasn't afraid of Yami. But the way he looked right now, sat in the dark wearing pyjama bottoms and an undone shirt with messed up hair…Yugi felt like he'd walked right into the lion's den.

"I said come here" Came the command once again.

He didn't recall consciously decided to do what Yami said, but Yugi found himself climbing onto the bed before being pulled down. Yami rested his chin on the smallers head, breathing out a sigh along with "You can't sleep by yourself either huh"

Yugi's eyes widened at the quiet admission, that he wasn't the only one, but rather than get into that discussion right now, he just tightened his grip in Yamis shirt, tucking his head into the gap between the tallers shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent that was undeniably Yami.

…

…

  
  


 


	20. Flicked Switch

_…_

…

Yugi woke up slowly and unwillingly, a hand grasping for the covers in order to pull them up over his eyes, settling down once the morning light had been blocked. He let out a sigh and shifted slightly, snuggling down into the covers quite prepared to fall back asleep, however a throaty groan disturbed him.  _'It's just Yami_ he reassured himself as his brain threatened to awaken itself. Then the groan came again and realisation dawned… _Yami was hard_.

Yugi's eyes flew open but he didn't dare move. Thankfully it sounded like Yami was still asleep behind him…but that both helped and hindered him at this moment in time. A Yami that was asleep was basically dead weight, and therefore the arm that was wrapped securely around Yugi's waist and the hand on his hip reduced Yugi's chances of moving to an extremely low percentage.

Yugi inched forward, attempting to the situation. But Yami just grumbled and yanked him backwards, causing Yugi to release a yelp as a certain part of Yami became more intimately acquainted with his back side. Holding back his whimper, he counted backwards from ten before throwing himself out of the bed as quick as he could.  _'Like ripping off a band-aid'_ his brain supplied helpfully as Yugi landed on the floor with a muffled thud. Turning around he peered back up to the bed to see Yami frowning, but asleep still.

So Yugi crept,  _ran_ , to the bathroom where he was frustrated to find that he was in a similar state to Yami.

…

…

Yami looked over to Yugi to find his gaze fixed desperately to the ground. Still.

They had hardy exchanged two words to each other since breakfast this morning, making their walk back to the dorms awkward to say the least. There was some kind of tension between them, both boys could feel it, and the weight of it was damn near suffocating.

When Yami had woken up this morning, it was to an empty bed. Though that turned out to be a blessing as he found himself in an all too familiar predicament of arousal. He could only hope that Yugi had left the bed before he had noticed. However judging the way he was refusing to meet his gaze, Yami somehow doubted that was the case. But he couldn't exactly ask 'Hey my erection didn't disturb you this morning did it?' could he. The brat would probably faint with embarrassment.

Yami was almost relieved to find a furious Marik (along with an amused Mel) waiting for them.

…

…

"You're acting as if we're not allowed to spend a night away from the dorms." Yami moaned with a roll of his eyes "Hell, the brat just spent the whole weekend away and you're not yelling at him"

Marik gestured to where Yugi was sat "He had permission" before turning back to where Yami lounged over his and Mel's shared common room sofa "Permission which is not hard to get. You just have to let me know so I can record it"

"You said you'd told him" Yugi muttered to Yami trying to keep Marik's gaze as to not anger him further

"I did" Yami spat back but obviously not quiet enough as Marik screamed "A TEXT SAYING 'WE'RE NOT COMING BACK' DOES NOT COUNT" before being forcibly sat down by a shove on his shoulders that Mel provided.

"Calm down"

Marik looked like he wanted to protest but instead sank into the sofa muttering leaving Mel to take over.

"Atem, you and Yugi will be serving detention tomorrow afternoon"

"Seriously?"

Mel raised his hands innocently "You should've let us know where you were"

Yami threw his hands up "I disappear all the time"

"Not overnight and not with Yugi"

Yami snorted "What did you think I was going to do to the kid?"

"Not the point" Mal sighed, clearly reaching his own limit before he started yelling too.

"Then I don't know what your point is, you've covered for me before why couldn't you just-

"The point is Atem that I can't cover for you forever. There are people I need to keep happy in order to be able to do so in the first place! And but that I don't just meant teachers" Marik shot back at him, whilst standing up in a fit of anger. However doing so made him wince, making Yugi finally cut into the conversation (not having understood half of what the boys had been saying) with a look of concern for the blonder currently doubled over.

"Marik? You okay?"

"Fine" the boy gritted out.

Yugi went to move towards him "You sure?" but Marik just waved him away, "I'm sure Cutie, thanks for the concern"

Yugi sat down, not looking entirely convinced, and turned to Yami who was also looking at Marik with an expression that he hadn't seen him use before.

"Yami-

"Did he…" Yami trailed off, Marik understood however and just smiled gently,

"No Atem. Don't worry about it"

"But he-

"I said don't worry about it. Worry about the punishment I'm planning for you both for worrying me"

Yami nodded curtly before standing and going to the door, Yugi quickly following behind him with a quick wave in goodbye to Mel and Marik. Though he nearly ran into Yami's back as the boy stopped and gave a speedy "sorry" before exiting.

Marik smiled at the door after the two had gone "It's like having a child"

"Cute but annoying as hell?"

"Exactly" Marik laughed. He looked down at Mel's arms that were making their way around him, hands lifting his shirt to reveal two dark bruises on each of his hips. Bruises that matched the hands that were now pressing against them, making Marik suck a breath in through his teeth.

"You sure you don't want to reassure your cousin further?" Melvin breathed against Mariks neck.

"And show him these you mean?"

Mel 'mm-hmmed' his assent as he pressed kisses against the smallers skin where his neck met his shoulder.

Marik squirmed in the grip "Please, you'd never reveal your secret you sadistic bastard"

Mel chuckled darkly, saying "Careful love" before biting down on his shoulder.

"Like…I said. Sadistic bastard" Marik grunted out before twisting around to kiss the grinning man.

…

…

"Brat have you seen my game?"

Yugi looked over at Yami from where he was reading a book upside down on the bed "Which?"

"Call of duty"

Yugi coughed as he breathed in too fast and had to roll over again to catch his breath again. Yami even raised an eyebrow in what could almost be concern "You alright there?"

"Fi-fine. And no I haven't"

"I can't find it"

"Maybe Bakura has it"

Yami wrinkled his nose in confusion "Why would Kura have it?"

_Caaaause he took it off me after I tried to delete all your progress_ "Why does Bakura do half of the things he does?"

There was a pause where Yami just looked down at him, and Yugi was sure Yami knew and was about to kill him but the taller just shrugged and ruffled his hair "Whatever kid, be back in a bit" and then closing the door softly behind him.

Yugi stared after him, absent-mindedly reaching up to his hair and smoothing out the mess that Yami had made. The gesture had been rather more…tender, than usual. Or was Yugi just becoming more aware? Since witnessing the state of Yami this morning, Yugi wasn't able to deny that there was something not quite right about their relationship. Neither would call each other 'friend' but they didn't hate each other either. Apparently being in each other's company on a near constant basis led to an entirely new category…one that remained unnameable and inexplicable. Which also meant that Yugi had no idea what to do that would fix it. He imagined that there was a switch that needed flicking, or some kind of screw that just had to be tightened in order to clear out all the shit out in their relationship and make it work like any other.

A ringing disturbed Yugi from his musing, he turned to find the source. Realising it was coming from Yami's phone he looked towards to door, as if Yami would instantly appear to answer it. But when the boy didn't appear, Yugi picked it up "Hey this is-

"Yami?" Yugi froze at the sound of an ice cold voice coming through the other end of the phone.

"Um this is his roommate, Yami isn't-

"Yami has a room-mate?" The voice cut in again "I was led to believe he would have his own room to ensure that the boy focused"

"I uh got transferred in late so there was no other room-

"Clearly I'll have to have words with the Principle"

Yugi regretted picking up the phone "No it's really fine I make sure he does his work and-

"Who are you?"

"I'm-

"Brat what are you doing?" Yugi looked over to see Yami closing the door behind him before turning to where Yugi was sat on "is that my phone?"

"Yami's here now" Yugi muttered into the phone before holding it out "I think it's your grandfat-

Yami snatched the offending object off of him before Yugi could even finish the word.

"What?" Yami barked turning his back on Yugi who stayed staring at the boys back as he listened to something he clearly didn't appreciate, as he quickly hung up before throwing the phone into the opposite wall. The thud made Yugi flinch, though not nearly much as the hard as the glare Yami gave him did once he had spun back around.

"Why the fuck did you answer that?"

The tone was so low and menacing that it took a moment for Yugi to remember how to form words "Yami, calm-

"Why?"

' _You are not scared of him'_  "I just thought I-

Yami gave some kind of grunt in anger and stalked forward to where Yugi sat near trembling on the bed "What did you tell him?"

"What do you-

Yami cut him off with a tight grasp in his hair tilting his face towards his own "What, did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything" Yugi yelled though he really didn't think Yami was listening at this point. The boy released him and pointed at him "If you ever do that again we'll have a problem"

' _Like we don't have enough'_ "Yami-

"Don't"

As soon as Yugi realised that Yami was intending on leaving the room, he scrambled up off of the bed muttering "no, no, no" before slamming himself against the door in front of the angry teen gasping out a "you can't keep doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Walking out as soon as you have a problem"

Yami reached for the door handle "Doing that works for me"

Yugi shoved Yami's hands away "Well it doesn't work for me"

Yami glared down at the obstacle but Yugi fixed him with his own glare, equally mad as the taller now. Yugi had reached his limit with handling their situation with caution.

Yami could see the fight behind the once gentle eyes of his room-mate, but he was too full of uncontrollable emotion from holding himself back from however brief a conversation with his Grandfather. He grunted out a "Don't push me brat" hoping that would be enough to warn the smaller off from the fight he was clearly itching for.

"Why not?"

_Oh there were so many reasons_ "Just, don't"

"Or what? What's the worst thing you could do-

Yugi was cut off as Yami ducked down and kissed him.

Neither moved, allowing Yami to push forward, a little bit more force behind the kiss before pulling away, not daring to meet Yugi's managed to get out a short "Sorry" before Yugi let out some sort of tut and stretched upwards, cupping Yami's face with his hands and bringing him down to meet his lips once more.

' _This'_  Yugi thought  _'This is it, whatever that's off balance between us'_

Yami just heard something snap inside his own head thinking  _'fuck it'_ as he mirrored Yugi's grip on his own face and walking him backwards so that he was fully against the door. Yami felt the hands on his cheeks begin to shake, so he reached up to grab them bringing them down to rest on his hips as he returned to Yugis face. Applying gentle pressure in order to move into a position that would allow him to intensify the kiss.

Yugi had no idea what he was doing, and he was worried that his somewhat clumsy response was only proving this, but he knew that he wanted to keep doing it. His hands clenched in the material around Yamis waist as he felt a tongue touch his own, coaxing it further into action.

Before either boy had realised it, they were lying on the bed that they shared. Yugi being pushed down into the mattress by the weight of Yami rutting against him. Both had lost control of their actions, neither consciously aware of how they ended up like this. This being Yugi on his back held down by Yami's hands on his wrists which were just on the verge of painful with the elder pressing open mouthed kisses against his neck. Things carried on this way, with both giving in to what felt natural, trading kisses that were filled with everything they hadn't been able to express until now. Soon Yugi felt a familiar pressure of Yami's hardness against his own, holding back whimpers as the friction sent jolts of pleasure he had not yet experienced through his body.

Yami released one wrist in order to draw out Yugi's length. Yugi tried to slap said hand away, suddenly embarrassed and unsure, but Yugi just grunted into the kiss and regained hold of his wrists with his remaining hand whilst continuing with his intention.

Yami somehow managed to withhold his groan of pleasure as he finally had both Yugi and himself in hand and then began to twist and pull until both reached completion, something which didn't take long for either boy to reach. They met for another frantic kiss as both calmed down from their release however exhaustion soon began to overcome them. Yami gave a vague attempt at cleaning them both before crawling back into bed where he lay with Yugi once more.

Exhausted and entwined, they fell asleep.

…

…

  
  


 


	21. Punishment

…

…

Yugi woke up with a start. Breathing heavily he wiped a hand through his hair, pulling a face when his palm came back damp with sweat. His sleep had been…disturbed. Constant tossing and turning and fits of burning amongst flashing images of Yami… _Yami!_

Yugi looked to his side, and there he was.

Yami was spread out beside him, snoring gently with an arm thrown over Yugi's waist. A blush began to form on Yugi's face as the memories of the night before came back to him. Memories of kissing Yami as he was pressed him against the wall strong arms caging him in. Memories of warm lips against his neck and cold hands at his waist as he arched up into the body on top of him. Yugi felt stirrings just thinking about it. Honestly, Yugi had never taken much interest in the hormonal driven that were otherwise expected of young teenaged boys. He watched others run about without understanding the feelings spurring them on, until he met Yami. There was something about Yami. Yugi got up carefully, no wanting to wake up the sleeping figure beside him and made his way to the bathroom. Yugi made his way to the sink, splashing water on his face and washing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking in the mirror and coming face to face with his reflection seemed to draw Yugi back to reality. Where they would go from here, he had no idea. Though the way he looked at it, there were several options.

The first was to pretend it had never happened, though Yugi had no belief in his ability to pull that off successfully. They could talk about it, but 'talking' never really worked out for them. A classic example was last night, Yugi wanted to talk and ended up in bed with Yami's hand wrapped around his- yeah so that plan was out too. The boy leant forward, forehead against mirror bracing himself with arms on the sink,  _'you're not an idiot'_ he thought  _'you know that to_ him  _last night was probably nothing, don't over think this'_ Yugi sighed, knowing that was true.

The problem was, Yugi hadn't yet figured out what it had meant to  _him_.

…

…

Similar to Yugi, Yami woke with a jolt and a groan. Also he was similarly assaulted by the memories of what he'd done last night, of how he had finally got his room-mate underneath him and just how fucking good it had felt…and they hadn't even done much compared to his usual exploits. Yet somehow it had felt…more, more intense just…more. Because it was the kid? He didn't know, he couldn't explain. But part of him felt at peace, as fucking cheesy as that made him feel to admit, it was true. Although how the kid felt was a mystery, and his absence did nothing to reassure him that it might be a positive reaction.

Yami heard a slight thud, revealing to him that Yugi was in their bathroom, a quick check of the time showed that it was too early to go down for breakfast but that time was approaching. They had time to deal with this.

Somewhat.

Yami got up and walked into the bathroom slowly, not wanting to startle Yugi. A wise decision as he found the boy was leaning against the sink with his head against the wall…hopefully he wasn't about to start knocking his head against it.

"Morning Brat"

Yugi turned his head slightly, not removing his head from the wall just twisting to meet his gaze before dropping it quickly "Morning"

From the look of the brat, he wasn't going to bring up last night in a hurry, so Yami decided to take it upon himself to make the sacrifice and say "so about last night…"

His response was a noise that was something between a groan and a whimper, so Yami hurried up and tried to get out what he had to say as the kid turned to face him fully and opened his mouth to start talking "I'mSorryThatIGotMadAboutThePhoneCallOkayIShouldn'tHaveTakenItOutOnYou-

"It's fi-

"AndIReallyDidn'tMeanFor _That_ ToHappenSoI-

"Yami I'm-

"WellI'mNotGonnaComplainButIShouldn'tHaveMadeYou-

"You didn't make me do anything" Yugi said quietly.

Yami swallowed his words and just looked at the still figure in front of him, still not sure of which kind of reaction the kid was going to have and also trying to reign in his own. "Right. Okay. Right. So you're good?"

Yugi nodded leaning back against the sink "Good. Yeah. I'm good,  _we're_ good alright? So just…" he trailed off, not really sure where to go from here.

With that response, Yami decided to take a leap "'Good' as in we'll never mention it again or 'Good' as in you're going to join me in that shower?"

Yugi might have stopped breathing for a minute. Hell  _Yami_  stopped breathing, he fully expected the kid to start screaming at him. In fact Yugi opened his mouth as if to do so, but Yami noticed the boys gaze flick up and down his body the action followed by a slight blush. Yami smirked and stepped towards the shower, pulling off his shirt as he did, well aware that Yugi was watching and failing to hide the fact.

He barely managed to hold back his laugh as he heard a muttered "That's cheating"

"I'm only using the gifts I was born with" Yami winked as he opened the curtain and stepped into the bath. He reached down and twanged the elastic of his boxers "So what do you say?"

Yugi watched his room-mate carefully, flustered at the situation and no idea as to how they had reached it. However…

"Fuck it" he said and moved forward, mirroring Yamis movements as he joined the taller in the bath. Yami didn't even try to hold back his laughter at that response, but soon shut up as Yugi kissed him and closed the curtain around them.

…

…

"You have got to be kidding" Yami deadpanned.

Marik stated flatly "Nope"

"I'm not doing this"

"Yes you are, it's your punishment"

"But it's disgusting"

"Punishment" Marik sing-songed.

Yugi sighed as he looked down at the schools swimming pool. The little water that was in there was worryingly green and clumps of leaves and…well Yugi didn't want to put a name to half of the stuff in there. But it seemed he was going to become acquainted with it soon so he rolled up his sleeves and told Yami to "Shut up and let's get a move on"

"Surely it's the swimming clubs responsibility" Yami questioned backing away.

"Normally yes" Mel cut in "But in order to find something that would make you rethink your actions, Marik asked them to hand the job over to him"

"Then he can do it"

"Do people not understand what a punishment is supposed to be anymore?" Marik grumped, actually stomping on the ground.

"Kura will help" Ryou volunteered.

Bakura snorted "Kura will do what now?"

Mel raised an eyebrow "Why are you two here anyway?"

Bakura grinned "Wanted to watch Yami get down and dirty in the pool"

"Anyone else hear how wrong that sounded" Yugi muttered.

"I need to be excused from this punishment due to hideous mental scarring" Yami volunteered.

Marik smacked both of them around the back of their heads "Shut up and get started already"

Yami glared at his cousin but finally made a move towards the pool, lowering himself carefully "You nearly pushed me in"

"If there had been more water I most certainly would have" Marik grinned.

"And  _that_  is why I came" Bakura laughed, ducking when Yami threw a sponge at him.

…

"What even happened to it?" Ryou asked. He and Marik had settled on one of the pools edges, attempting to keep an eye on the three boys who were 'cleaning' the pool itself. Though a certain white haired figure was more concerned with scooping out the mess and shoving it down the back of Yami and Yugis necks than actually getting the job done but it was more or less the same.

"The swimming team won their last tournament and threw a party…in the pool. Whatever happened meant the pool needed draining and this mess was what's left behind" Marik explained.

Ryou frowned and gestured towards the pool "Shouldn't they be doing this then? I mean if it was their fault…"

"It's not really a punishment if it's something they do it all the time"

"So?" Ryou prompted

Marik cut him a sideways glance "…so they're repainting the race lines for the track team"

"And the track team?"

"Haven't done anything wrong.” A smirk spread on the boys face “Yet"

" _Yet_ , of course.

"I have a few things on standby" Said Marik in a serious tone that reminded Ryou of why exactly this small troublesome figure was in fact in charge of the whole dorm. Suppressing a shudder, Ryou turned back towards the others, his gaze settling on Yami and Yugi. Marik followed his line of sight and obviously picked up on what he was thinking as he cut the silence with a curt "You think they fucked?"

Ryou groaned "Do you _have_ to put it like that?"

"What 'made-love' sounds better for your sensitive heart?"

"No I just…" Ryou sighed leaning back running a hand through his hair "Never mind"

Both remained silent, accepting cans of drinks from Mel who had returned with more cleaning products which he threw down to the boys in the pool before climbing down to help.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou muttered.

"Nothing to do aside from, well you know"

"Watching from the sidelines and waiting for the inevitable explosion?"

"You know it" The two boys brought their cans together in a silent cheers motion before taking a sip and settling in to watch Kura as he discovered the hose.

…

…

"That was disgusting"

"So it worked then?" Yugi laughed as Yami struggled to get out of his soaked top.

"Oh shut up"

Yugi smiled to himself softly as he rubbed his hair with a towel, watching as Yami pulled leaves off of his skin. Something had settled between them, they both felt it Yugi could tell. How long that would last however was a whole other subject.

Things weren't fixed, far from it, Yugi wasn't naïve enough to not know that this half formed physical relationship with your male roommate wasn't going to be the romance of fairy-tales…

"You're never going to get dry like that" Yami muttered, stepping forward to stand between Yugi's knees as he knocked the hands off of the towel and took over the job of drying the smallers hair. Yugi continued to watch as Yami went about the task.

Yami's hands slowed as he felt the stare and shifted to meet the gaze.

Silently the came together in a kiss, with Yami once again pushing Yugi down and taking charge.

Oh yeah, Yugi knew that this wasn't going to end well, but the path to destruction was going to be fucking good.

…

…

 

 


	22. Sharing is Caring

_…_

_…_

_"Here"_

"Huh?" Ryou looked up with a start as Yugi placed a Styrofoam cup in front of him. Ryou wrapped his hands around it, savouring the warmth.

"Thanks, yug"

Yugi smiled his welcome as he took a seat next to the white haired boy on a bench that was looking out over the school's athletic field.

"You've been out here since class ended. Wanted to check you weren't frozen." Yugi looked over in concern as Ryou continued to stare listlessly into the steam rising from the cup in his hands, "Are you okay?"

Ryou sluggishly moved his gaze over to Yugi, before leaning back and closing his eyes as to avoid looking at the worry evident in his friends' amethyst ones.

"I'll be fine"

"Meaning you're not now?"

Ryou took a sip from his drink, wincing a bit at the heat of it.

"Things are….they're just…I don't, it's fine"

"Might want to work on sounding convincing with that" Yugi laughed dryly

Ryou exhaled loudly, "What about you and Atem?"

"Hardly a good deflection" Yugi scoffed.

"Wasn't meant to be" Offered Ryou with a shrug, going for another sip of his drink.

"…Ryou…"

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ryou asked seriously, refusing to make eye contact.

Yugi was quiet before "not really"

"Makes two of us then"

The two of them fell into silence. Both were running through a thousand thoughts per second, coming up with different endings to different scenarios, the finales of which were wrapped up so succinctly it could only happen in their minds. Eventually Ryou broke the stillness, "look you know, that I know you and Yami are doing…well whatever you're doing I really don't want to think about it"

"Please, don't" Yugi shuddered.

"But…when you need to talk about it…"

"I know where you are" Yugi stated quietly.

Ryou nodded "Good."

They watched as a group of boys began a round of football that quickly devolved into some kind of mud wrestling, at least that's the only way it could be described due to the amount of mud and limbs that were flying around.

"That goes for you too by the way."

"What does?"

"At the risk of sounding overly sentimental…you can talk to me Ryou"

Ryou started, but gave a sincere "Thanks" in return.

"Welcome" Yugi offered, before looking up and letting out a snort.

"What? Oh" Ryou sighed at the sight of a mud encrusted Bakura approaching the two of them.

"Brunette is a good look for you Kura" Yugi joked, encouraging Bakura to then run a hand through his hair and move the now mud covered limb towards Yugi "Want to try it yourself?" he asked/ The two laughed as Yugi struggled to keep the taller away from him whilst Ryou just watched on silently. Soon, however, he barked a quick "Cut it out already", making both other boys freeze. Yugi looked at Ryou with concern once again, and in doing so missed the flash of anger that passed through Bakura's reddish brown eyes as he looked down at his room-mate.

Ryou didn't look at the taller at all as he muttered a "whatever" and turned to walk away, taking the forgotten cup out of Ryou's hands and sipping it, calling back a "later brat" before disappearing into the building.

"Ryou-

"If I don't see you later I'll see you at breakfast" offered Ryou with a weak smile before following his room-mate, bracing himself for yet another fight.

…

…

Yami checked the clock.

Two minutes since he had last glanced at it.

Damn he had a problem. It's not like there were many places Yugi could even go, but he had an unhealthy habit of getting himself in trouble. Though he could take care of himself. Mostly. That was why Yami worried. His eyes slid from his comic book back to the clock.

No change.

Dammit, no. he wasn't that person, he didn't stay up worrying about his room-mate like, like some kind of girl. Thankfully Yugi appeared soon after, stopping Yami from arguing with himself any longer.

"Where've you been brat?"

"Why? Worried?" Yugi grinned taking off his coat and satchel.

"Hardly" Yami scoffed, returning to reading.

"Then why is your comic upside down?"

Yami jumped turning it this way and another before replying "No it isn't?"

"Ah, but you had to check" Yugi laughed, sitting down on his own bed.

Yami rolled his eyes "You're such a brat"

"Takes one to know one"

"Proving my point"

Yugi's returning laugh faded into silence, which lasted all of thirty seconds before Yamis curiosity won out and he repeated his question "So where've you been?"

"Just went to the library"

Yami scoffed "Why?"

"…that gives me no hope for your test scores" Yugi sighed.

"Oh quiet"

"Then I just sat with Ryou for a while"

Yami relaxed back down onto his bed, thinking that that was a suitable explanation for him, then Yugi continued "Something is off between him and Bakura"

"And?"

"And I'm worried"

Yami got up with minimal fuss, and moved over to the smallers bed. He sat in the middle of it and leaned back on his hands in front of where Yugi was sat crossed legged and annoyingly was looking at Yami.

"Kid, trust me you don't want to get too involved in their shit it'll just get messy"

"Yeah but- Yugi looked up and froze after meeting Yami's gaze.

The elder reached out and started to wipe at one of his cheekbones "You've got mud there."

Yugi sat still, letting Yami continue wiping as he explained "Bakura got a bit muddy during his, football, mud wrestly thing."

"How'd you get involved in that?"

Yugi shrugged, his shoulder knocking into Yami's arm that was hesitant to move "Bakura likes to share"

Yami chuckled, and shuffled closer to him "I smell hot chocolate"

"I had one with Ryou"

"Do you like to share too kid?"

"I-

Yami moved his hand so that it was cupping his room-mates face and leaning in to kiss Yugi. He wrapped his arm around the boys waist, pulling him closer to him as he sneaked a tongue between Yugi's hesitant lips. A grin spread across his face as he tasted the chocolate and the others tongue.

"Sweet" Yami murmured against Yugis lips before licking them, who pulled away slightly and retorted "You're such a creeper" he raised his hand to wipe at his lips but Yami pulled it away "Come on brat, we're sharing"

"You must offer candy to small kids"

Yami scoffed, moving to lay on his back, but not letting go of the hand "You've never turned down my candy"

"Oh Ra I hate you" Yugi winced, but followed suit so that he was over Yami, arms on either side of his shoulder.

Yami reached up and curled a hand into Yugis unruly hair before bringing him down for another kiss "Shut up and come here"

…

…


	23. Film Night

...

...

Yami and Ryou were eating in silence.

A rare occurrence, Ryou thought to himself, considering that they normally ate with Bakura and Yugi. The fact that they weren't there helped a lot towards the reduction in arguments at the table. Ryou was savouring it whilst it lasted, and Yami was just happy not having to fight Bakura for his own food. Yugi was with Jou for the evening, something that Yami was desperately trying to show didn't bother him, and Bakuras whereabouts were unknown. Yami had tried asking Ryou but he'd only gotten a grunt in answer, and seeing as Ryous expression didn't improve with coffee he decided not to ask again. Despite this, the silence was nice.

Until a cheery "Hello Cousin mine" broke it.

"Marik" stated Yami blandly not even looking up from his plate, neither did Ryou who could tell he already didn't want to be involved with this conversation. Marik using sickeningly sweet terms of endearment was a sign of imminent danger. Marik sat down next to Yami with a thud, resting his head on the crook of his elbow, asking "where's the love" with a whine.

"Oh I don't do that…don't you have Mel for that?"

Marik took in an overdramatic sigh "I shall not rise to your childishness-

Yami snorted "Excuse-

"Shut up" he interrupted quickly before continuing "I have legitimate reasons to see you"

"And these are?"

"Just a little congratulations from myself, the teachers and other members of the student council for keeping curfew for a whole month" Marik declared with a strange mix of mock and genuine applause. This statement made Ryou pay attention, which didn't go unnoticed by Yami who shot him a look attempting to warn him to keep his mouth shut before turning back to his cousin, "You call that a legitimate reason?"

"It's not a small thing Atem" Ryou in putted quietly. Marik sat up with a grin, glad to have someone on his side "Exactly!"

Yami sighed “Can't you just be happy about it and leave me alone?”

"Nope" Both Ryou and Marik barked at the same time. "And well I just wanted to inquire after reasons as to why that might be?" he continued.

Yami started "What?"

"He said is there any particular reason as to why you're not acting like an ass" Ryou joined in again.

Yami cast him a sarcastic glance "Yes thank you Ryou, I'm not deaf…although that wasn't what he said"

Ryou ignored the look and continued waiting for a reply "Well?"

Yami eyed the two warily "…No"

Marik laughed lightly "Yeah, totally believe you" he stood, but not before looking at Yami seriously, something that always unnerved him, and saying “think carefully Atem, about the reason behind your actions...okay?” Before turning to leave.

"Leaving so soon oh favourite cousin of mine?"

Marik turned back with a grin, calling out "I'm going to find Mel for a dose of love" before exiting with a laugh.

"…well I'm never going to unhear that…" Yami uttered horrified.

Ryou watched the enigmatic figure walking away, nodding a slow agreement before turning to Yami and began the first conversation they'd had whilst sitting at the table "Atem…"

"Yeah?"

"What Marik just said-

Yami shuddered "About him and Mel and their 'lo-

"God no" Ryou yelled before he could repeat it "not that…the first bit"

Yami leant back in his chair, throwing his head back and running a hand through his hair "Not you too-

"If you're just playing around, do it with somebody else"

Yami just looked at him, shocked that he'd come out with such an outburst. He knew Ryou had strong feelings about Yugi and was protective but… "Ryou-

"He isn't  _used_ to it like your other...conquests are"

"He isn't a conquest he's…" Now that was a sentence he didn't know how to finish "What has he told you?

Ryou sighed, dropping his gaze "Nothing."

"Then let's not talk about this" Yami said, shifting to return to his meal. He got at least two good bites in before, Ryou blurted "Atem, if it keeps going like this, it's going to end badly. For him  _and_ for you" before picking up his tray and leaving the cafeteria.

…

…

"No" Yami groaned.

When he'd returned to his room, he found that Yugi had returned from his meal with Jou annoyingly hyper and eagerly holding up a DVD with a worryingly gruesome picture on the cover. Not the first time _that_ had ever happened.

He sat down on his bed with enough force to move his room-mate who was knelt on his bed still holding the case, "Please?"

"No"

"It's just one film-

Yami laughed "Which you're not going to see as you'll be crying into your pillow through most of it"

"No I won't" pouted the small figure.

"Brat-

"Please?"

Yami looked into the bright pair of puppy dog eyes that were staring at him hopefully.

"You seriously want to watch that?"

Yugi nodded "Jou said it was good"

"Yes but _Jou_ can handle this stuff" Yami muttered taking the film off of the younger and turning it round to read the back.

"Do you have to say his name like that?"

"Like what?" Yami questioned not looking up.

"I don't know, like _that_ "

"No idea what you're on about kid” Yami hadn't thought he was intuitive enough to pick up on his distaste so he went with distraction “Okay, we'll give it a go."

"Really?" Yugi asked however didn't wait for a reply before bouncing off to put the film into the small player they shared and then settling back onto Yamis bed to watch it, crossed legged at the edge. Yami just leant back against the headboard hoping the film would distract him from all the things going through his head.

They were barely thirty minutes into the film before Yugi started squirming, aiming his gaze at basically anything that wasn't the screen. Yami stifled a laugh and put an arm around Yugis shoulders pulling him in, so that the only comfortable position for the small boy was to stare right at the source of his discomfort.

"What's wrong kid I thought you wanted to watch this"

"Let go"

"What? It's too much for you, you baby?"

Yugi escaped the hold by giving a swift jab with his freakishly bony (at least that was what Yami thought) elbow. After the escape he simply turned around in the circle of Yamis loosened arms and stuck his head into the boys shoulder.

"I'm fine as long as I don't look"

"Then what's the point of watching-

"Just tell me what happens okay?"

Yami smiled fondly and re-tightened his grip around Yugis waist and breathed out a sigh, ruffling the smaller blondes hair.

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

"Shut up" the speakers let out a shrill scream "what happened?"

"I thought I was shutting up?"

The next round of screams and groans made Yugi flinch and Yami laugh once again.

"Don't laugh at me dammit"

"Okay okay, the blonde woman is dead"

"The big boobed one?"

"Well…she only has one now"

"What?"

"Well the zombies kinda ripped that part off"

"Oh my god-

"Yeah, now it seems they have the taste for flesh because now they've grabbed-

"Shut up-

"-and they're tearing it so that-

"-Quit it-

"-And the blood is just gushing and it's everywhere and now-

Yugi cut him off by pulling back as far as Yamis embrace would allow and clamping a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up with a "Stop"

Yami nodded seriously.

"Okay then- HEY" Yugi ripped his hands away from the others mouth "Did you just lick me?!"

Yami leaned around the smaller, cutting off the movies screams with a press of the remote.

"Seriously?" he asked "out of all the places my tongue has been on your body, that's the place that disgusts you?!"

Yugi flushed immediately, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, still wiping his hand on the bed covers.

Yami coughed out a laugh "Ra you're easy" before pressing a kiss against Yugis open mouth which released a squeak as he did so.

"Bit rich coming from you" muttered Yugi, looping his arms loosely around Yamis shoulders.

"Different kind of easy" he replied with a wink before kissing Yugi far more thoroughly.

Yugi surrendered himself to the kiss. After all he could do little else, he had gotten used to Yamis kisses. The way in which the elder boy would run a hand through his hair, before moving down his cheeks in the ghost of a caress and gripping his neck, keeping him close.

In comparison Yugis inexperience showed, his hands normally clutched at Yamis shirt by his waist or by his shoulders, unsure of any other option. During his musing, Yami had apparently decided to take things a step further. Rather than staying at Yugis waist, the hand that wasn't cupping his face had crept downwards. Yugi tensed when he felt the rough fingertips stray from the material of his jeans and touch his skin. Yugi squeaked when the touch continued downward under his boxes and onto his ass. He began shoving at Yami to ease off and move back. Apparently the elder was in too deep to notice his efforts. Yugi had managed to break away from the kiss and was feebly calling "Yami" turning his head away when Yami attempted to reconnect their lips. Instead, Yami began mouthing softly at the white skin at the nape of Yugis neck.

The smaller groaned, the noise not one he recognised as he his own, unconsciously arching to give his partner easier access.

Firmly caught up in the motion of a situation he had been in many a time before, Yami gave a squeeze with the hand currently gripping Yugis ass.

This touch brought Yugi out of his stupor with a jolt and a gasp, and pushed his body away from the warmth of the other, as far as he could anyway.

Yami broke out of his thoughts with a glance at the nervous and fearful look now decorating his room-mates features. As a bush began to deepen and eyes flickered to and fro, Yami realised where his hand had strayed to. He quickly lifted his hands away in mock surrender and Yugi had rested his own on Yamis shoulders once more.

"I'm sorry- Yami began, but trailed off unsure whether to draw any more attention to their predicament.

"It's okay I just…it's…I'm okay"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable and-

"If you don't want me to feel uncomfortable then please don't finish that sentence"

Yami exhaled with a laugh.

Neither spoke for a moment before Yugi lowered his arms and timidly began to play with the hemline of Yamis shirt.

"I'm not a child"

"I know kid"

Yugi snorted.

"You know what I mean" moaned Yami. This made Yugi chuckled, and began to smooth down a few strands of Yami hair, or at least attempting to do so. Knowing it was futile, Yami grabbed hold of the small hand and without thinking pressed a kiss to the palm.

This unusual action caused a rush of emotion for Yugi. He watched the almost majestic figure who was gently playing with the captured hand. Despite that being where the boys gaze lay, he clearly wasn't thinking about what he was doing. Yugi, however, couldn't do anything else.

"What are we doing?"

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He silently began to panic as Yamis gaze moved to meet his own.

They didn't talk about this, about them, whatever it was. Which explained Yamis reaction being a simple "Well I was watching a film, you were just listening to it really"

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah I do"

And he did. Ra what was it with everyone suddenly questioning what was going on with him and the kid? And why did they think he had the answers? Because he didn't. All he knew, was that he needed him.

"We're just us Kid...I don't know what else to tell you"

Yugi nodded slowly, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut. In an attempt to lighten the mood Yugi smiled "Alright then" and pressed a simple kiss to the boys tanned cheek, "Goodnight Yami"

As he got up to go to his side of the room, Yami practically barked "Where are you going?"

"Um…to bed?"

Yami sighed, "Kid in the last month I can count on one hand the amount of nights we've slept in different beds"

Yugi blushed at the fact being admitted out loud "Well I…

"Just come here" Yami laid back, opening his arms. Looking at him Yugi had a passing thought, that there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than in that boys arms. He walked back over and climbed into bed, his back to Yamis front, his arms immediately wrapping around him close. Yami released a sigh, tension he didn't know he was feeling melting off of him.

And all Yugi could think was how this had to end.

And soon.

…

…

  
  


 


	24. Ishizu

...

...

Yugi woke up hot. Too hot.

He attempted to move, hoping to at least stick a leg out from under the covers in feel cold air on his skin, but he just found himself stuck. Opening a bleary eye he discovered the cause.

His sleeping room-mate had once again migrated during the night from his side of the bed (not that there could really be 'sides' when two teenagers were sharing a single bed) to basically being on top of Yugi. Luckily, seeing as this wasn't the first time this had happened, Yugi knew that Yami slept like the dead, so he was at liberty to shove at the boy until he was free.

After managing to sit up, Yugi looked at the other figure whose face had a small frown on it. Yugi quickly squashed down the part of him that wanted to believe that it was because the sleeping figure somehow knew he was no longer in his arms. As quickly as he could without disturbing the elder too much, Yugi got out of the bed. Normally their mornings began with an awkward entanglement which escalated into a shared shower, the reminder of which brought a flush to Yugis cheeks as he dressed himself.

As he decided last night, he really needed to put an end to their…actions. To cut it off himself before it reached the inevitable end by itself and before they had started…caring.

Before  _he_  started caring and he got hurt.

…

…

Yami was enjoying this too much, he could tell. He hadn't relented his glare since they had all sat down for lunch and there was nothing Yugi could do to avoid it.

He guess he had a reason…after leaving him to wake up by himself Yami had ran into class half an hour late, blatantly disgruntled at having missed breakfast. Their teacher had then held him back to lecture him on his lateness making him then late for lunch. Meaning the elder was slowly making his way through something that Yugi assumed was something like pasta before it had been burnt beyond recognition.

You don't mess with Yami and his food, Yugi was only too aware of this.

"I really don't think you should be eating that" Kura offered as he watched Yami attempt to chew.

"I don't see you sharing" came the grumbled reply.

Bakura barked laugh "That's because I'm not mate"

"Obviously" his friend muttered eyeing up the burger on his plate.

"Charming" Ryou sighed.

"I try"

Yami shook his head, before groaning out a "What do you want with me now?" and dropping his head to the table at the sight of his cousin heading towards him once again.

"I'm going to develop a complex if that's how you keep greeting me Atem" Marik sighed before dropping into the seat beside Yugi "How you doing cutie?"

"Oh just fine, you?"

"Instantly cheered up at the sight of Atem eating….just what is that exactly?"

"No one knows…" Ryou cut in helpfully.

Yami interrupted firmly "Marik. What's up?"

"I got a call from Ishizu"

Yami instantly perked up, his demeanour changing to one showing a blatant interest in the conversation. He ignored the look that Yugi shot him, obviously noticing the difference at the mere mention of a name.

A womans name.

He couldn't deny that a part of him was pleased at the reaction, he held back his grin and returned his attention to his cousin "What does she want?"

Marik shrugged, stealing Ryous coke and taking a sip "I'm guessing what she normally wants"

"Okay then"

"No complaints?" asked Marik batting away Ryous hands from the drink in his hands "I'm shocked"

"Did she say what I should wear?" asked Yami, watching as Bakura silently got the drink away from the thief and back to Ryou, who accepted it with a slight nod. Their awkward interaction not going unnoticed by any of the others at the table. Marik looked to Yugi who just shrugged and gestured for the boy to continue. He cleared his throat and did "I quote 'it doesn't matter what he wears, he won't be wearing it for long'"

The impact to those particular words were instantaneous. Yugi choked on the bite he had just taken leading to Ryou having to swat him on the back a few times whist Bakura just let out a rude noise.

"Promises promises, I'd best be on my way then" Yami stood then slid his plate over to Bakuras side of the table "Here you go, I saw you eyeing it up"

"I don't even know what it is"

All three of them turned to the white haired figure with disbelieving gazes.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Ryou scoffed.

"Well I am definitely not staying for that, I've told your teachers and handed in an overnight form." Marik got up with a ruffle of Yugis hair and began to make his way out of the room "I'll assume you'll be back late if at all"

"If I'm lucky" Yami called back with a wink before making his own way out.

After the exit of those two, there was a brief pause between those remaining at the table only the genera chatter of the canteen could be heard until Ryou just had to ask "Did that not sound ridiculously suggestive to anyone else? Yugi?"

"What?"

"Aren't you…" Ryou flicked his wrist in the direction of Yamis departure "Bothered?"

Yes. Yugi wanted to scream by how bothered he was, but mostly at himself for being bothered in the first place.

But rather than admitting this out loud he just said "No?" although it came out a lot more uncertain than he wanted to sound.

Ryou just shook his head slightly instead turning to Kura, knowing Yugi wasn't going to be admitting how he really felt. "Kura, do you know who that woman is?"

Both younger boys eagerly turned to await the answer to this question only to be met with the sight of him chewing on the unnameable black mass that was once on Yamis plate.

Bakura looked up unconcerned "What?"

…

…

Later that night, Yugi woke with a start as a large weight threw itself down next to him on the bed.

"Wha…Yami?"

"Mmmh" The body grunted, the voice right next to his ear. Yugi shivered despite himself and then turned towards the figure lying next to him. The boy was still fully dressed, not even having bothered to kick off his shoes, Yugi rolled his eyes and reached up to brush back his fringe. Yami grunted, his eyes flickering under his closed lids.

"Yami you can't sleep like this"

Yugi somehow deciphered the reply as an "M'tierd" and realised that the boy wasn't going to do anything for himself and that he was going to have to, once again, sort him out himself. He sat up and leaned over to pull off the boys shoes throwing them into the darkness, then he moved to take off the belt from around his waist. Whilst he was doing so Yami opened a bleary eye and snorted a laugh "I knew you just wanted to get into my pants"

"I'm trying to make it more comfortable for you to sleep idiot"

"S'fine it's fine" Yami yawned reaching down and pulling Yugi up and against him "s'fine like this"

_No, it really isn't_ Yugi thought to himself  _this is exactly what I'm trying to stop you clingy idiot!_  Even as he said that to himself his body relaxed into the elder boys embrace, laying his head on his chest.

But then, Yugi caught a whiff of scent coming off of Yami.

"You smell" Yugi muttered shoving away from the taller, as much as he could anyway. Yamis grip was like iron and only let him pull back so far.

"Shouldn't. Took a shower before I left."

A jolt went through Yugi,  _a shower? What was he doing?_ Though of course, Yugi knew exactly what he had been doing all evening, and could take a guess as to who with as well.

The scent coming from the boy was sweet, floral and blatantly a womans perfume.

…

…


	25. Don't Avoid Me (part one)

...

...

As he had been doing all this week, Yami woke up alone. Of course, this was probably due to the fact that he had slept until at least 10 each morning, obviously missing morning classes. Marik had performed some of his 'exemplary student' magic that had allowed Yami to be excused from them. So he slept all morning, attended afternoon classes and then his evenings were filled with Ishizu.

He looked over to his room-mates immaculate made bed, Yugi probably thought that he had been too tired (as he returned to the dorm in the early hours of the morning) to noticed that he had been sleeping in his own bed. He wasn't even sure of the last time he had really touched the kid.

Yami hadn't had time to deal with this blatant avoidance yet. But now he had the time, Ishizu soon to return from whence she came, and he fully intended to sort it out.

He must've been more exhausted than he thought, as the next thing he knew he was being woken up by Yugi slipping back into the room. He blinked a few times as if he was going to disappear in front of him, a skill that he had seemed to learn over the past week.

"Kid?"

"You were still sleeping?" Yugi half laughed, "Seriously?"

"M'tired"

Yami detected definite bitterness in the reply that came "Oh I'm sure you are, but you have to get up"

"Whhhhy" Yami drawled, pulling the covers back over his head. Extremely hesitant to even think about leaving the warm cave he had created.

"It's an emergency, Mel is sick"

…

…

Yugi passed Yami his coffee as he took a sip of his own, they were walking down the road in companionable silence along with Marik and Bakura, Ryou having stayed behind to keep an eye on Mel.

It had been a long week, not having Yami around. However, Yugi thought, it made his decision to stay away from him a lot easier. However now he was back, things were going to get difficult. He could already tell that Yami was just itching to pin him against some solid surface and just…

Yugi quickly ended that thought with a shudder. Unfortunately he was still holding the coffee at the time, which Yami obviously felt judging from the sly smirk he gave him. Yugi quickly dropped his gaze and propelled himself forward to catch up with the other two.

"So why are we doing this again?"

"Ahh, it's your first time" Bakura said, wrapping an arm around Yugis shoulders.

"First time what?"

"Mel being ill is quite an event" he explained "It isn't something that happens often for starters"

"Aaaand let's just say that Marik here isn't what you would call a nursing type" Yami cut in with a grin.

Marik shot him a glare and threw a punch which was easily dodged by his cousin "I resent that"

"You resent it but you can't exactly deny it" Bakura muttered.

Yugi looked between the three of them and just raised his drink back up to his lips muttering "I'm not sure I even want to know anymore"

"You set the kitchen on fire one time…"

"Are you kidding me?" Yugi spat out turning to Marik, who shrugged "What? I wanted to make the guy some soup or something"

"Definitely 'or something'" Yami added, making Bakura laugh with a snort.

Marik pouted "You didn't have to come if all you're going to do is mock me"

"We just have to keep an eye on you-

"Atem?" A woman's voice exclaimed, making all four of them look around to find it. Yugis sight settled on an elegant woman walk towards them all, smiling and waving. A strange feeling began to stir within Yugi, the girl was beautiful. Tall, thin, large expressive eyes, and brown hair that framed a delicate face. Yami stepped forward opening his arms and the woman walked into them a happy smile spreading across her face as he wrapped them around her. Yugi felt a rush of hatred for just how fucking perfect they looked together.

"Hey Tea, how are you- OW" Yami trailed off into a shout of pain as the woman (Tea, Yugi corrected) whacked him about the head.

"How am I? You hung up on me weeks ago and never called back you absolute shit!"

"I was busy, you were busy!" Yami yelled raising arms to protecting himself from the onslaught of slaps Tea was raining down on him.

"Excuses" she sighed, stopping her attack and rearranging her hair, not that it really needed it (thought Yugi, somewhat bitterly… _ _fuck I have issues__ )

"Sorry"

"No, you're not but it's okay. I hear you saw Ishizu when she came down?"

Yugi almost felt his ears perk up at the mention of that name  _ _Ishizu__ just who the hell is she?

"Yeah I did, most of the week"

"Oh but when it comes to me-

"You two are in very different positions" Yami grinned, ducking from an expected slap which he was not wrong in expecting.

"So…is Yugi with you?" Tea grinned conspiratorially. Yamis gaze narrowed and his mouth stayed shut. So Yugi spoke up "That would be me"

Yugi did his best not to react to the way she looked him up and down, her grin widening for some reason, her "Interesting" didn't help the feeling.

"Tea…" Yami began, but she apparently got the gist of what he was going to say before he said it from his tone and backed away, "Okay okay I'm going. Call me soon though?" She said, with a small genuine smile which Yami returned, "Of course."

"Well then" she stepped forward "until next time."

Then she and Yami were kissing.

…

…

Back in Marik and Mels room, Ryou took the bag of shopping off of Bakura as the all came through the door.

"Did you manage to get everything?"

Bakura moved towards the bed, helping to raise Mel into a seated position "think so. Did you get the nurse over?"

Ryou nodded "Yeah, she said to just keep him in bed and if the fever doesn't break by tomorrow to call her again" he looked to where Marik had sat, on a chair next to bed "that okay with you?"

"Yeah, thanks for staying."

"Couldn't let you do it" Yami laughed, leaning against one of the desks that were pushed against the wall. Yugi was sat in its chair next to him, but he was staying quiet.

He couldn't process what had just happened. It's not like he didn't know that Yami had been with girls, probably was  _ _still__ with girls despite their messed up  _ _thing__. But to see it right in front of him…with his own eyes. The calm, friendly manner that Yugi had never been witness too, maybe it only came out to the women Yami was with. A relationship with a mature, beautiful woman…wouldn't it boring for Yami to be with someone so childish by comparison?

A cry of "You tried to make your own medicine with stuff from the chemistry lab" brought Yugi back to the conversation going on in the room.

Ryou was running a hand through his hair, his cheeks were flushed so obviously he had been the one yelling. Yelling at Marik from the looks of things seeing as he was pouting in the corner. Mel was back to lying down in the bed, having been forced fed some medicine. On a tray next to him was a tray filled with bottles of water, dry biscuits, cold packs, towels and an assortment of cold relief things. Ryou pointed to it, still talking to Marik "If he wakes up in the night and wants something, only stuff from this tray okay?"

"Sure" Marik muttered.

"I mean it. No fulfilling random requests or deciding you can make something better. Just this alright?"

"I got it okay"

"We're going to take that as our cue to leave" Yami said, stepping away from the desk and reaching an arm down to grab hold of Yugi "come on kid."

Without even thinking about it, Yugi harshly slapped the arm away "Don't touch me."

__Fuck_ _

Yugi blushed as everyone's gaze focused on him. Yamis was especially intense, he was just stood eyeing up Yugi carefully as he shook his arm slowly, a red patch already forming on this skin. Yugi quickly stood and headed towards the door "I'll see you later" and left.

"Someone got dumped" Kura snorted, whilst Ryou just shouted "What the fuck did you do?"

"Oh didn't we tell you?" Marik cut in "We saw one of Atems lady friends whilst getting your list"

Ryou just groaned.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Yami said. Although he knew.

He just wanted to push the boundaries a bit. It was obvious that Yugi was feeling some kind of jealousy about the whole Ishizu situation, though he himself was at fault for not explaining that. And he didn't want to just yet, he almost wanted to drag some kind of fight from Yugi, especially now that he had started to avoid him.

"You kissed another woman in front of our pure Cutie, are you an idiot?"

Yami couldn't help himself, he snorted out a "He's not that pure"

"What did you do to my cutie?!" Marik screeched.

"Don't yell" Ryou admonished "You've brought this upon yourself you know Atem"

"Ryou-

"You've fooled around too much, now it's going to come back to bite you in the ass-

"I don't have to listen to this." Yami turned his back on the remaining group and followed his room-mate out of the door, giving it a slam behind him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting" Ryou sighed "We'll be off too, you going to be okay?"

Marik nodded "scouts honour."

Once the final two had left, Marik crawled onto the bed to lie next to his lover, stroking his hair away from his fevered face.

"I hate it when you're sick"

…

…

Yugi was not prepared for the inevitable consequences that were going to come from striking Yami. He honestly hadn't meant too, he'd just been so wrapped up in his own thoughts ( _ _and stupid images of him kissing that girl__ )that he wasn't really sure what he was doing.  _ _Ow!__   _ _Or paying attention to where he was walking__  he thought as he walked straight into the door of his room, stubbing his foot and hitting his head.

He bent down to cradle his head and toe, resting his forehead against the door lightly as several swear words resounded in his mind.

"What the hell?"

Looking over his shoulder Yugi found Yami had followed him and was looking down on him with a strange combination of amusement and anger.

"Stubbed my foot" He murmured

"Klutz"

"Shut up- what are you doing?!" He coughed as he felt Yamis arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up as if it were the easiest thing in the world before swinging him over his shoulder.

"Carrying you over the threshold princess" Yami smirked as he reached around and opened the door without dropping his prisoner.

 _ _Oh for fucks sake__ "Put me down"

"But you hurt your foot"

"I can still walk, put me down!" Yugi had begun to pound on the boys back which was just annoying more than anything. So he bumped him a bit before kicking the door shut behind him.

"Don't want to."

"What?"

Yami dragged Yugi down from his shoulder and propped him up against the wall, bracketing the boy within his arms "You're avoiding me aren't you?"

Not meeting his gaze, Yugi just gave a short "No I'm not"

 _ _Bollocks__ "You've been avoiding me all week and now you won't go near me"

"Not true"

That was just a blatant lie and now Yami was pissed off. The kid was avoiding him right now. He reached out to grab the boys chin and forcibly make him meet his eyes as he delivered his line "Then the next time you slap me away I won't forgive you"

Yugis heart jumped "Wha-

"You got that?"

The intensity of the glare made Yugi want to run and hide, but he still had a firm grip on his chin.  _ _There are going to be marks__ a distant part of Yugis brain offered.

The silence was getting to Yami now "Your answer?"

Yugis mouth was so dry he really wasn't sure if he'd be able to answer "I…Yami-

 _ _That was it__  Yami thought, last chance was used and wasted. So he did what any rational person would do and bent down to sink his teeth into the pale flesh of Yugis neck.

Yugi let out an indignant squawk that had an edge of genuine pain and fear to it as he raised his hands and wrapped them within Yamis hair in a feeble attempt to pull his head away. Eventually Yami pulled back, checking his work. Satisfied with the red mark of his teeth that he'd left behind and moved back further after giving it a final lick.

"That'll remind you that you can't run away from me"

Yugi was just blinking up at him, his hand rubbing over the mark in a motion that he wasn't probably aware of. Yami moved to sooth him in some way but the next thing he knew Yugi was off and out of the door, closing it with a slam echoing Yamis own from earlier.

…

…

Ryou opened the door, the loud banging making it impossible to ignore, and found a dishevelled and wild eyed Yugi behind it.

"Wha

"I think I want to talk about it now."

…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed i'm a terrible updater, I'm afraid writing is something I can only do when the mood strikes me which is very...very rare. I've written up to chapter 30 of this fic but there's more to come however writers block has hit for several years. I will finish it but I cannot make any promises as to when. Thank you to everyone who's read this and I'm sorry I'm an awful person


	26. Don't Avoid Me (part two)

…

...

"Here" Ryou said, setting down a bottle of vodka between Yugi and himself where they were both sat on the floor. Yugi eyed it warily as a pair of shot glasses joined the bottle in the middle of them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yugi asked as Ryou filled both the glasses.

"It's not a good idea at all" Ryou murmured, downing one of the glasses with a flicker of a grimace crossing his face as the after-burn hit his throat "but it'll make this conversation a lot easier trust me"

_That…is a fair point_ thought Yugi, as he shrugged and drank his own glass, a similar expression forming in retaliation, the taste being an unfamiliar one let alone the sensation.  _How do people drink this stuff?_

"Don't worry it gets easier the more you drink" Ryou laughed.

"Where did you even get this?" Yugi managed to splutter out.

"Bakura"

"We're not allowed alcohol in the dorms"

This comment earned him a snort "And you think he's a rule abiding student?"

"Right…" That's when Yugi noticed the distinct lack of the white haired teen within the room "Where even is he?"

"Out" replied Ryou, pouring more of the clear liquid into their glasses.

"Out?"  _Just 'out'?_

"That's what he tells me."

Yugi nearly flinched at the bitterness in his friends tone, watching as Ryou threw back his second shot, without so much of a flinch this time. "You want to talk about that?" he broached warily, already anticipating the answer.

"You're the one that came to talk so talk" Ryou slammed his glass down and then tossed a small box towards Yugi "here."

He looked down at the box "Plasters?"

"To cover that actually quite impressive bite mark on your neck"

Yugi clamped his hand to his neck and shuffled his way over to where Ryou kept a mirror to check out the damage.

"What the actual  _fuck_ "

The skin where his neck met his shoulder was now marked with darkening teeth marks, the skin around it red and blotchy. He resisted the urge to stroke it, but only just. Instead he quickly slapped a plaster over it so that it wasn't in his sight. He could feel it though, a dull throb that didn't seem like it was going to disappear anytime soon.

"I'm guessing that's Atem's handy work?" Ryous voice cut into his reverie. Yugi turned and sat across from his friend once more, reaching for his glass and emptying it down his throat "I don't know really know where to start."

"He didn't…hurt you, did he?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow and gestured at the now covered mark on his neck.

"I mean other than that" Ryou admonished "and let's not lie you probably enjoyed that" he continued with a snort.

Yugi flushed slightly  _Oh Ra_ "Please shut up"

Ryou laughed slightly "Okay okay. So what about what happened in Marik's room? I'm not sure I've ever seen you move so fast. You and Yami are always" Ryou gestured with his glass spilling some of the liquid " _around_ each other, so why hit him away now?"

Yugi sighed and thrust his glass towards Ryou who took the hint and refilled it, and then refilled it again with a hint of a grin after Yugi knocked it straight back, having one himself as well.

"I guess…look I'm not an idiot. I know him, I know what he's like with girls."

"Yugi-

"He snuck out nearly every night when I first moved in."

"And before that" Ryou snorted earning himself a glare from Yugi.

"Thanks for that."

Ryou grinned apologetically passing the bottle, "sorry." Yugi accepted the peace gesture and poured some out for them both.

"I know though, that's the point. It never bothered me before I mean why the fuck would it?"

"But it bothers you now?"

Yugi sighed but didn't answer. Ryou watched him for a while before deciding to just come out with it "you love him Yugi."

The blonde scoffed and before meeting Ryous eyes and handed his glass back over "I'm going to need a lot more if you're expecting me to say that."

Ryou filled the glass muttering "that still pretty much confirms it you know."

Yugi glared at him "shut up and keep it coming asshole."

…

…

"Having fun there you two?" questioned Bakura after walking into his bedroom and finding Yugi being pinned down by Ryou who seemed to be giving an impassioned speech of some kind. The two boys looked up at him, neither looking particularly pleased to see him though that was something he had long gotten used to.

"Heeere he is. Welcome home honey" Ryou laughed darkly pushing himself up and off of Yugi. Bakura spied the bottle of vodka between them and rubbed a hand over his forehead in frustration. A drunk Ryou was not one he ever enjoyed dealing with and as for Yugi? He wasn't even going to try and handle that.

"Brat I'd go back to your room if I were you before Yami comes looking for you."

"I've been gone for hours" Yugi scoffed "Hasn't come looking for me yet"

"He hasn't had too he's been with me till now" Bakura frowned as Yugi stared at him for a minute, looking him up and down. "Well…you don't have a vagina so I'd say that's a good thing but who knows where he'll stick it" Yugi muttered reaching a hand out for the vodka again.

_Ra_ Bakura definitely didn't want to deal with this. He stepped forward, slapping the boys hand away and picking the bottle safely out of his reach. "Time for you to go brat"

"M'going I'm going" Yugi muttered standing shakily "Night Ryou"

"Niiiight Yug" Ryou drawled crawling over to him and hugging the boys knees dramatically "Love you, and remember I'm sure Yamis dick is not that special. You can get that shit anywhere!"

_Fucking hell_ Kura groaned, hauling Ryou away from his friend "Enough from you. Night Kid"

"Night night night" Yugi waved before closing the door behind him.

The silence the kid left behind was painful. Bakura sighed, looking down and seeing the bottle in his hands.

"You owe me for this"

Ryou didn't look at him as he answered "I know."

Thinking that was it for the evening, Bakura turned to move away and take a shower as he was beginning to feel the ache from dancing at a club for hours, but then Ryou spoke again.

"Why are you back so early? Didn't find a willing body to fuck?"

Bakura was going to bite down his anger, he really was, but drunk Ryou was as unreasonable as he was. He turned back to where the boy was stood and reached out to grab his neck firmly "Don't I have one right here?"

Ryou laughed mockingly, which only made Bakura tighten his grip "Is that what you think?" the boy continued with a grin.

Kura roughly dragged the smaller forward against him, a dark grin of satisfaction crossing his face on hearing Ryou's muffled gasp. He leant down so that their lips brushed against each other as he whispered "That's what I know."

…

…

Yami was just about to go and search for his room mate when he heard some weird kind of scuffling coming from the door. He turned towards it and, having a feeling at what might be on the other side, opened it so suddenly that Yugi fell forwards flat on his face. The boy groaned as he rolled onto his back and found himself looking up at Yami, whose expression was not amused. However from his position on the floor the upside down frown only made Yugi snort with laughter.

Yami just rolled his eyes, grabbed a flailing arm and dragged the giggling boy across the floor so that he could close the door to their room. Next he pulled him up off of the floor so that he was stood on his own two feet albeit rather shakily. He looked into the boys eyes and found them glazed and unfocused, adding this to the flushed cheeks he knew there was only one conclusion.

"Are you…are you  _drunk_?" Yami asked, tone disbelieving and more than a little angry.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time" Yugi muttered. His high had somewhat worn off on returning to his room and coming face to face the cause of his turmoil. His mind was still affected by the alcohol however as the main thought running through his head right now was how Yamis eyes flashed when he was angry.

And damn if that wasn't hot.

Yami would be uncomfortable if he was getting that kind of stare from anyone else, coming from the kid it was…well distracting and he should really get the drunken idiot to bed. After several attempts at calling his name Yamis ego grew at realising just how distracted the kid was by him.

"Kid!"

That one got through to Yugi, whose attention focused in onto Yamis lips which he realised was moving because he was, in fact, trying to talk to him.

"What?"

Yami released a sigh and turned away "Just have a glass of water and go to bed would you?"

Yugi nodded vaguely and followed the elders instructions. He cleaned himself up, drank some water alongside some paracetamol and then moved towards his bed.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi turned to where Yami was already lying on his bed "Doing what you said  _Sir_ , I'm going to bed"

Yami just stared at him and gestured to the space alongside him.

_Not this again_ " _My_ bed Yami"

_Not this again_ mirrored Yamis thoughts, "You haven't slept there for ages"

Before he could stop himself Yugi let loose a bitter "Well I've slept there all this week."

There was a pause as both boys processed the words which had been spoken, Yami attempted to soften the atmosphere with a countering "…you could have just waited up for me"

Unfortunately this didn't have the desired effect. Yugi span around to where Yami was now sat up and spat out "I'm not your wife Yami. I'm not going to stay in bed waiting for you to come home from your 'bit on the side'"

Yami blinked, slightly taken about at what the kid was saying. He might have thought about giving him alcohol before if it was going to get this kind of honesty out of him. However he didn't even know where to begin "That's not what you are, why are you-

Yugi sat down onto the edge of his own bed, not even looking at Yami anymore, kind of thankful at the alcohol allowing him to release all of this bitterness "I could deal with it if it was just some random girl. Ra knows you have enough of them." Some locked up part of Yugis psyche was slapping the other for letting revealing all this "But she…Ishizu….you run to her without a second thought. Every night. You come back at stupid o'clock in the morning smelling of…her, and smiling and…you're telling me she's not different? That you don't lo-

"Love her?"

Yugi froze, not daring to look up.

Yami looked, properly looked, at the boy opposite him. He was shaking, and near tears…all that because of  _him_? He realised that he had perhaps taken the jealousy game too far.

"Yeah I love her bu-

Pain shot through Yugis chest, realising what Yami was about to admit he threw out a hasty "You don't have to explain anything to me-

But he was cut off with a quick "Cousin"

Yugi blinked at Yami who was suddenly kneeling in front of him "What?"

Yami released a sigh "Ishizu is Mariks older sister. She's my cousin"

_Cousin…cousin…cousin_

He could practically see the words being processed behind Yugis eyes, as he proceeded to blink in what he assumed to be shock nervous laughter bubbled out of him "I didn't think I'd get that response out of you. You were really that jealous huh?" Yugis eyes moved from the floor to meet Yamis and after a moment came "You…fucking… _ass!_ "

As he shrieked out that last word Yugi stood up from the bed, forcing Yami to fall backwards.  _Shit_ thought Yami belatedly, holding a hand up "Calm down"

"You, you  _played_ me"

Yami felt a pang as he watched the youth grasp his hair in a fist with a face that revealed just how fucking  _hurt_  he felt right now "I just wanted-

"Wanted what? A reaction? Well you got one you fucking smug-

Yami stood back up cutting him off quickly "I wanted to know if you gave a shit"

Yugi blinked at him, unsure of what he just heard and sat back down on the bed "What?"

He watched as the taller blonde came and sat next to him "About, me. If you gave a shit about me and" He waved a feeble hand between Yugi and himself "and this."

Some of his anger faded away at the lost tone Yami was using "I…Yami I wouldn't be like this with someone I didn't…I'm not like you."

Yami ran a hand through his hair with a sigh "That's unfair-

"Is it? That's what you're like. Everyone knows it, why should I think I'm any different-

_Fuck this_ Yami thought and reached out a hand, wrapping it around the back of Yugis neck to bring the boy towards him and pressing a hard kiss against his lips. Pulling back just enough so that their foreheads were pressed together Yami managed to force out "because you are."

Yugi had closed his eyes during the kiss and they remained so. He blew out a sigh before shuffling forward, closing the space between them and placing his hands onto Yamis wrists were he still had a grip on his head.

"You're a dick"

"But you care about me anyway." Yami muttered before pulling back for confirmation "Right?"

Meeting his eyes Yugi carefully explained "not as much as you probably think…but more than I should."

"Kid…" Yami trailed off, too full of emotions that he wasn't used to feeling and had no idea how to handle "I know that I'm an asshole and I'm sorry but I don't know how not to be one. Could you just…stay with me whilst I try to figure it out, figure us out?"

Yugi just stared at him making Yami nervous about the answer. He began to disentangle them but Yugi just, kind of crumpled in front of him as if he was letting go of so much more than the anger he was feeling earlier. Next thing he knew the small blonde was straddling his lap, his front pressed against Yamis and hands in his hair.

"Yeah" He murmured in between kisses "Yeah."

_..._

_..._


	27. Fractured Peace

...

...

Marik had given up on eating his breakfast. Whilst being distracted he'd only managed to make a mess out of the food on his plate and it no longer looked appealing. Instead he grabbed a piece of toast off Mels plate, before wincing at the taste and muttered "Ra that's sweet"

Mel stil heard the protest and glanced at his partner with an exasperated expression "If you don't like it then stick to your own food"

Marik took another bite and chewed it stubbornly. Mel shook his head before pulling a face of disgust after catching a glimpse at Mariks plate, "Did you try to eat with your eyes closed?"

"I wasn't paying attention, I mean look at them" He defended himself turning towards where Yami and Yugi were sat at the end of the table. Neither boy seemed to be aware of the fact that they had be stealing glancing at each other the whole morning, with matching happy smiles, and frankly it was so disgustingly cute to see that Marik didn't even want to tease them about it. End it, however, was something he was quite keen to do.

"There's egg in your coffee Marik how did you even-

"Oh will you be quiet" and then louder so everyone would hear him "It's time to head out" said the boy, standing and glancing at Mel who nodded an affirmative and gathered their trays to put away. Marik gave his partner an appreciative smile before turning to his cousin with a smirk, "are you still coming or?" He trailed off. Yami looked up and saw the blonde making pointed glances at Yugi. Yami responded with a glare before standing and gathering his own belongings.

"I'm going brat" he announced, looking at Yugi when he received no reply. The boy was clearly lost in his own world. Yami allowed himself a moment of smug self-satisfaction, knowing that that was his doing, before deciding that he was fed up with being ignored. "Brat" he called again, and on receiving no reply once again, he called out a soft "Yugi."

The use of his actual name brought the attention of everyone to the two boys. As soon as amethyst eyes met his, Yami leaned across the table using one hand to maintain balance and the other grabbing a fistful of wild hair in order to pull him forward into a kiss.

Yami wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the feeling that swept through him whenever he kissed Yugi. He felt peaceful, calm, that all the fractured pieces of his being were coming together. After a moment longer than originally planned, Yami pulled back, resting his forehead on the others "I'm going now but see you later yeah?"

"Yeah" Yugi replied dazedly making Yami grin. The taller gave another kiss before turning to leave with Marik and Mel, both of whom were watching him with equally amused expressions.

After watching them go out of the door, Yugi turned back to face the table and discovered the remaining two boys watching him. A blush steadily made its appearance on Yugis cheeks as he took a moment to think about how to get through this moment with minimal embarrassment and emotional scarring.

"So…that happened?"  _Great start Yugi_

Ryou looked at him with a steady gaze "Yes it certainly did.

"I can explain-

"What's there to explain?" Yugi tensed at the curt response but then relaxed as Ryou smiled gently "You and Atem…are together now?"

 _Are we?_ "Yeah, in a way I guess. Yeah"

"What about that girl? Ishizu?"

"She's Mariks sister"

"His cousin?" The two smaller boys jumped slightly not realising that the white haired boy was listening to the conversation. Ryou finally realised that he had been eating his breakfast the whole time and pulled his plate back towards himself earning himself a glare. Yugi nodded "Yeah, she's a designer. Yami sometimes models for her."

Bakura snorted at the idea and then asked "And the other one? The one we saw him with?"

"They used to…well now they're friends. She's a dancer and Ishizu designs her show costumes. So they all know each other"

"And you're happy?" Ryou asked seriously.

Yugi had to think about that. Feeling the way that he did with Yami made him think that previously he had only been going through the motions of living. A depressing thought but at least that meant "Yes, I'm happy."

…

…

"Will you just say it already?"

Marik looked up. The group of three had just left the airport from where they saw Ishizu off and where Yami had been walking in front of him and Mel, he had stopped and spun to face him, his fists clenched. It seemed as if he were truly expecting something awful to happen. "Say what?"

"Whatever you're going to say I can feel you looking at me will you just-

It was cute and annoying when his cousin was flustered so Marik took pity on him.

Sort of, "Are you serious about this? About him?"

Yami just blinked at him, clearly not expecting such a full on question.

"I wasn't going to have this conversation in the middle of the street but as you're so insistent…look Mel and I are graduating in a few months"

Neither noticed Mel flinch.

"And?" Yami asked.

"And I need to know I can trust you can all look after yourselves. We're family. Ryou, Kura, and Yugi…they're our family and…

Marik trailed off, not sure how to continue voicing the insecurities that had been taunting him for a while now. It was a tough question to answer, he knew. It needed to be asked, though Marik thought that those around the couple were more aware of how the two felt then the boys themselves. However the time had passed for the situation to be taken lightly, and considering how things had been going lately he didn't feel his fears were unjustified.

Yami could see the genuine concern on Marik face, and said aloud the only thing he was sure of at this moment in time.

"I'm more serious about him then I have been for anything else"

…

…

Yugi smiled as he spotted where Mel, Marik and of course Yami were sat. He, Ryou and Bakura all made their way to join them at the table and were pleased to find their usual orders waiting for them.

"Aw, you remembered" Bakura joked, fluttering his eyelashes at Mel.

"You drink black coffee Bakura it's hardly difficult" Yami scoffed.

"You get it wrong all the time"

"Ah, but that's just to piss you off my dear friend"

Bakura eyed his mug warily "I don't trust this now."

"Relax I didn't let him near it" Marik offered.

"Not sure I trust you either"

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi who had whipped cream all over his chin after practically sticking his face into the mug.

"Could you make any more of a mess?"

His heart absolutely  _did not_ flutter when Yugi grinned at him "Probably"

Yami shook his head and wiped the cream off with a napkin, "you're a child"

"I guess that makes you a bit of a pervert then" Yugi winked.

Okay his heart definitely couldn't take  _that_ "We're in public brat, don't start what you can't finish. Did you find a present for your Grandpa?"

"I did! I found a few puzzles that I know he doesn't have" Yugi looked up, flushed with excitement which he often got when talking about his guardian "he collects those kinds of things."

"Sounds good"

"I can't wait to see him open it and-

Yugi was cut off by a loud "Theres my boys"

The group all turned towards the voice and were met with a grinning woman who was heading towards them.

"Mum" greeted Bakura. With the exception of Ryou, who also greeted her with familiarity, all looked upon the situation with shock. The reason being that the majority were imagining Bakura smiling like his mother and the result was a bit disturbing.

Hana was a loving young woman, who doted on both Bakura and Ryou. Though he hadn't inherited any of her openness and natural affection, Bakura loved her, but that didn't stop him from wriggling out of the hug she was bestowing on both him and Ryou. Ryou rolled his eyes and leaned into the embrace.

"How are you both?" Hana asked as she gave up getting a hug from her son and instead wrapped both arms around Ryou.

"We're both fine. Sorry I meant to call last weekend."

"Its fine you're busy with school." Hana turned to Bakura "You on the other hand I know aren't so what's your excuse?" She joked ruffling Bakuras hair an action that made Yami snort earning himself a glare. "You need to meet me for dinner one day Kura I want the update on your little girlfriend"

 _It's strange how one word could have such an impact_ thought Yami as he watched the reactions from those around him. Marik opened his mouth to say something but the words turned into a yelp of pain as Mel pinched him to stop him. Yami himself had let go of his spoon resulting in it clattering onto the table, rather than pick it up he had to clap Yugi on the back as the brat coughed on a marshmallow or something. Hana however appeared to notice none of these things, maintaining a hopeful expression towards her son, an arm still wrapped around Ryou.

All eyes were on Bakura, who simply glanced to his side where Ryou was sat, frozen, resolutely not meeting anyones eyes. Bakura looked back at his mother and gave a simple "We'll plan something" as a reply.

"You'd better! You can't have someone important in your life without us knowing about them, right Ryou?"

"…right…" Ryou managed to get out.

"I'll sort it out" though whether he was talking to his mother or Ryou, Bakura wasn't sure. A phone trilled from Hanas pocket and she grimaced "Sorry I should go back, I have work around here for a few weeks so I'll send you my temporary address" And as quickly as she appeared, the woman disappeared after planting a quick kiss on both white haired boys cheeks.

As clichéd as it was to say, the silence Hana left behind was deafening. None of the six boys sat at the table dared to move and draw attention to themselves.

The peace they had achieved was broken.

…

…

_Truly, thank you for reading this, especially those that have read from the beginning. How you've had the patience to bother with reading this I don't know but thank you._


End file.
